Coming Undone
by lauren125
Summary: After three years of partnership and friendship with Jamie Reagan, Eddie decides its time for a change. This change could jeopardize their friendship or lead to something more. When the job puts the two in a tough spot, will they be able to salvage their friendship?
1. Chapter 1

She looked up at the familiar face looking back at her in the locker room mirror. _Come on Janko why is this so hard_? She asked herself. _You should have done this month's ago, it's not safe to go on like this. For either one of you, it's just not worth the risk. All you have to do is say the word. It's easy. You can do it. He won't say no._ She nodded at herself solemnly knowing what she had to do. It was still early. 15 minutes before roll call she had time, enough time to be discrete. She took a deep breath. _If you're really going through with this you have to do it confidently don't show any doubt._ She told herself as she marched from the locker room straight to Sargent Renzulli's office door knocking confidently. _Here goes nothing._

"Alright listen up. As you all know yesterday was the safest day of the year for Madison Square Garden, Academy graduation day. That means today is the most dangerous day for New York City, and by that I mean, the day the new kids are on the street." Renzulli started roll call light heartedly with a joke that everyone at least pretended was funny. "All jokes aside we have some new assignments. I can't send rookies out with out a good TO. We had a few retire last quarter so we have several newbies which means several changes."

Jamie had basically tuned out the meeting. Same old stuff said every roll call he was just ready to get on beat with Eddie. It was strange he hadn't seen her yet today. He scanned the room to find her standing by the door. He started thinking about how weird that was she was normally right beside him but his attention suddenly averted back to the meeting as he heard "Reagan and DeCarlo. Janko and Johnson"

A look of panic and confusion spread across Jamie's face. He must've heard that wrong. Right? Why the hell would sarge split them up? As they were dismissed Jamie expected Eddie to come up to him fuming about how they'd been split up, but she was no where to be found, slid out as soon as they were dismissed.

He was still fuming as he began to head out to the car but he saw Renzulli heading to his office alone.

"Sarge can I talk to you?" Jamie asked trying to keep a level head

"Reagan, why do I think I know what this is about. Lemme go ahead and tell you, cut the chit chat. I had a request. That's it that's all there is to it."

"Someone requested you split up me and Eddie? If it was my dad I-"

"Woah kid slow down I said request not command. For once your dad had nothing to do with it"

"Well if it was Danny he was just-

"Wasn't Danny"

"Who else would-" Jamie paused hoping, praying, this wasn't true "Eddie"

"You got it kid, sorry to say"

"But, what-why?"

"I think it'd be best to talk it out with her- after tour- let her explain her reasons. It's for the best anyway. You were her TO and you did a kick ass job now I have two good cops to train two more soon to be good cops. It's best for the city"

Jamie headed out to the car feeling confused and dejected. Waiting for him was a girl, 20 something, dark hair pulled into a bun. Jamie sighed knowing what he had to do.

"Hello I'm Officer Jamie Reagan and I will be your training officer."

"Nice to meet you! I'm Madeline DeCarlo." She said a little too eagerly

"Alright let's get going I'll drive" Jamie said walking over to the driver side door

"So the beat were riding today is relatively quiet so we shouldn't have much going on" Jamie informed her trying to remember how to be a teacher

"Is it true what I've heard about you?"

"Depends on what you've heard about me" Jamie replied knowing what was coming next.

"Your dad, he's commissioner Reagan?"

"Yes that's true"

"No way! I thought the guys were messing with me! I'm riding with the commissioners son! I'm riding with the most important cop on the job"

"Hold on that parts not true. I'm just like any other cop, my dad hates giving any of his kids special treatment if anything it makes me the lowest cop on the totem pole because he's so afraid of looking like he gives me special treatment." Jamie said. When he stopped he realized he was starting to get heated, a combination of this morning and now this topic.

Meanwhile Eddie had just gotten to her assignment with her new partner, Matt Johnson. They were walking a street with a couple retail stores and a bodega or two when all of a sudden a man looked up, saw the cops and took off running. Eddie began chasing him and Matt followed, but only for a second because Matt quickly overtook Eddie and started gaining on and eventually tackling the perp.

"Nice work rookie!" Eddie smiled

"Thanks"

"Damn you can run! Like that was really really fast" Eddie replied getting excited about the partnership to come.

"I uh I ran track in high school and college"

"No kidding! Which events"

"The 800m and the 400m"

"Those are like the long sprints right? That's perfect for being a cop!" Eddie was getting giddy now.

A few hours later tour was coming to an end. Jamie was desperately praying he would get back before Eddie had a chance to slip away again. He Parked the car and hurried to the locker room to get back in street clothes. He didn't know what would happen between them but he didn't want two cops in uniform to be fighting if that was the route this would take.

He went outside to wait the air was crisp as he stood by a bench outside the precinct. Her car was still here so she had to be inside. He waited for a while then suddenly he heard her laughter growing closer and closer. A smiling laughing Eddie came walking out with her new partner. Jane was about to leave, just drop the whole thing when she saw him.

"Reagan!" Eddie exclaimed "hey I'll see you tomorrow" she replied to her partner

"Hey! How was your first day without me" she said in her usual light hearted joking way but he wasn't in the mood

"It was fine but what id like to know is why was it my first day without you" Jamie said coldly but trying to keep composure

"What are you talking about?" Eddie asked nervously

"Oh don't play innocent! Renzulli told me it was you who requested we get new partners"

"Jamie stop don't get mad! It's not like I wanted to I had to!"

"I've read the handbook several times and it never says 'you _have_ to change partners'"

"Yes but it does say some other things."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Jamie stop! Just stop! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

"No actually I don't why don't you enlighten me!"

"Harvard, you and I both know we've been becoming more than drinking buddies for a while now." She said her voice getting low

"There are strict rules about not being- it was just a matter of time until one of us got hurt" she danced around the phrase romantically involved as she continued

Jamie knew exactly what she was talking about. How ignorant had he been to think they could both ignore everything that had happened between them.

"Come on Reagan now that that's out in the open let's go get drinks it's happy hour at-"

"No. No I can't tonight I uh-"

"Reagan don't be like that" Eddie pleaded

"No it's just I uh I have a family thing Erin is uh I've gotta go" he watched her face drop as he turned to walk to his car without looking back.

"Jamie" she called but he was done for right now. He couldn't take any more today not without some time to think.

He got in the car. _Erin, I need to talk to Erin_. He thought. She's the only one who really even knew Eddie and I had something. So he began driving to the da's office. Once he got there he went straight to her office but the door was closed so he knocked as he poked his head in.

"Hey Erin got a minut-" he felt his heart stop for a minute as not one but two familiar brunette women turned to look at him. He had to be hallucinating.

"Jamie Reagan is that you? How nice to see you again!"

"Sy-Sydney" her name caught in his throat "what are you doing here" Jamie asked

"Jamie, what are you doing here?" Erin seemed annoyed that he had interrupted her meeting

"Your sister and I are actually on opposing sides of the courtroom this week. We were just talking about a possible settlement. We should be done in just a few minutes" Sydney replied to him

"I um- I can wait outside" Jamie said

"you okay?" Erin asked starting to become concerned as Jamie seemed a little jumpy

"Yeah I'm fine"

As Jamie sat outside Erin's office his mind was reeling he thought he might puke. First Eddie now this? His world was self destructing. After a few minutes the door opened and Sydney stepped out. "She's all yours."

"Thank you" he replied awkwardly

"Listen Jamie, I know things ended poorly between us but I'd love to catch up while I'm in town. Here's my new card just call me if you want to have dinner or something this week"

Jamie nodded but now his head was truly spinning. He walked in and immediately poured himself a drink.

"So what's up with you?" Erin asked raising an eyebrow at him

"Where do I being?" He asked rhetorically "I don't know, I got s new partner today."

Erin nodded "I know you liked working with Eddie but these things happen academy grads need training officers."

"But that's not it. Eddie _requested_ a new partner"

"Why should she do that?"

"Remember about a year ago when sarge wanted to know if I had feelings for her? Well I said no but I probably meant yes and apparently she thinks yes"

"So Eddie likes you"

"I guess so!" Jamie said panicked

"Jamie that's not a bad thing"

"It's not a good thing either!"

"And why not?"

"Because we were partners you can't date your partner. I just want my partner back"

"What's really going on why are you so angry about this"

"She can't just go behind my back asking for a new partner!"

"But maybe this is good"

"You know why Sydney left?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Because it's hard loving a cop"

"You don't think I know that! I've got a whole family of them to love and so do you!"

"So Eddie and I can't be. We just need to be partners and friends"

"You thought that arrangement would last forever?"

"It could've"

"Okay now you're talking crazy. Jamie this is good. Go out with Eddie. You came to me for advice and that's what I'm telling you"

"Then I guess I came to the wrong person for advice"

"I guess you're right"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback to the first chapter! Disclaimer: I don't own blue bloods.

Jamie left Erin not feeling any better about the whole thing. In a moment of desperation he fished the little card out of his pocket and dialed the number. This couldn't be a good idea. In fact he knew it was a very very bad one but this had been a very very bad day and he didn't know what to do next.

"Davenport and associates"

"Sydney? Hey it's Jamie"

"I didn't think you'd call so soon if I'm honest"

"Good think defense attorneys are never honest" Jamie joked

She laughed light heartedly

"So does tonight work I know it's last minute but-"

"Sure. Pick me up at 7? I'll text you my hotel address?"

"Yeah sure"

"And Jamie- let's not go five star like we used to."

"Uh yeah sure"

He hung up slightly confused but headed home to get ready.

He decided that when Sydney suggested "not a five star" that probably still meant four star so he put on a nice pair of jeans, a plaid collared shirt and a tan sports coat. On the drive to her hotel he wondered what he was doing. Why was he driving to pick up his ex fiancé for a date. This was a terrible idea and he knew it. She was waiting when he pulled up. He was surprised to see her in jeans, boots and a sweater. This was the most casual he had ever seen her for dinner, maybe people could change after all.

He almost felt underdressed.

"So not five star...are you sure you're the same Sydney Davenport who left me 5 years ago?" When he made a joke she actually laughed, like a genuine laugh . Weird.

"Being abroad made me realize what I took for granted here in the states. I never thought I'd miss Chinese take it and little pizza joints but I do"

"How can you miss something you never knew" Jamie joked

"Just take me out for greasy American New York pizza before I change my mind" she laughed

Jamie smiled. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad after all.

He took her to a little pizza joint near the precinct where he frequents for lunch or fast to go pizza when he was watching his nephews and needed dinner. The place wasn't very crowded. The evening was actually fun. She wasn't the same stuck up Sydney from five years ago. As the night progressed he began to remember why he loved her so long ago. All the Eddie drama from earlier in the day seemed to melt away. He didn't want to think about it. Not tonight, there was no place for logic tonight. After the finished their pizza and cheesecake for dessert they drove back to Jamie's.

"You know what I could really go for right now?" Sydney asked as the pulled in

"No idea" Jamie said as they got out of the car and he put his arm around her and pulled her in

"A beer"

"Well now I know this isn't the Sydney who left five years ago. That Sydney only drank the worlds finest wines and occasionally-if- I could twist her arm some brandy"

"Well I guess the pubs across the pond ruined me" she joked

"Well let's go inside" Jamie offered

"Come on Reagan isn't there a bar around here? Let's have fun!"

They were only maybe 2 blocks from his and eddies favorite bar but he didn't want to risk taking Sydney there and seeing Eddie.

"I don't know of any good ones around here" he lied

"Oh good one. Jamie Reagan doesn't know any bars near his apartment? What about that place you used to always hang out a couple blocks from her? The cop bar"

Jamie panicked

"You don't wanna go there"

"Since when were you afraid of having fun! Come on please" Sydney begged.

Jamie didn't know what to say he was mad yes but he didn't want to hurt Eddie if she was there.

"Come on let's go!" Sydney said

"Fine but just for a couple drinks"

"Now we're talking" a smile stretched across her face

The whole way there they laughed and talked. Jamie was surprised at how easily this came to him. For the last five years he had held a certain bitterness against her but now it's like she was a totally different person. He was nervous when they got to the bar. As the walked in he scanned the room for a familiar blonde ponytail but didn't see one.

"Reagan!" A few guys noticed as he walked in.

He acknowledged them and led Sydney to a high top table near the back and went to order drinks.

"Reagan this is where you bring a girl on a date?" One of the guys joked

"I mean with Janko it wasn't that bad but come on man this isn't a good date night" another man added with a laugh. Jamie began to feel a little uncomfortable thinking about Eddie. He went back to the table where Sydney was waiting. After a couple drinks she was satisfied-she still wasn't one to play darts or beer pong- so the tipsy pair began walking back to Jamie's.

When they got to his building they stopped. "Syd it's late and neither of us are in condition to drive I think maybe you should just spend the night here" Jamie offered too buzzed to be nervous

"I think maybe you're right Reagan" Sydney slurred leaning in closer, her eyes big and bright

Jamie leaned in and kissed her. They stood there under the street lamp lips locked together. It felt good, better than it should. It's been so long Jamie thought. He hadn't kissed anyone since, since Eddie, under a streetlight, just like this. He tried to push that out of his mind as he pulled back just so he could lead her upstairs to his apartment where they picked up where they left off. Jamie knew it was stupid hooking up with his ex like this. For some reason he just didn't care though, maybe it was the alcohol or maybe it was what happened with Eddie earlier in the day, maybe it was both. Whatever the reason Jamie felt no shame in this moment as he climbed into bed with Sydney. He knew tomorrow he would have his regrets but right now, tonight, it felt good. Sydney felt good and it had been so long since he'd done this. The regrets didn't matter tonight.

"Oh God" Jamie groaned as the alarm went off.

"Ugh Reagan let's just call in sick today" A groggy Sydney said

He played with her hair, her head laid across his bare chest.

"Come on syd we both have jobs to do unfortunately"

"Yes but I have a headache"

"No what you have is a hangover"

"I know what it's technically called but I'd rather call it sick. You can call in sick you can't call in hungover"

" well princess I can't call in so I need to get up" he said gently sliding a pillow into replace his body

"No fun Reagan"

They both got up and dressed hiding the evidence of last night the best they could then it was time to part ways.

"I'm glad we did this, I hated how I ended things between us"

"It's okay you had to"

"I'm in town til Friday, and I'll call whenever I'm back"

Jamie nodded

"We gotta get going" he said

"Be safe"

"Don't let my sister win the case without a good fight" Jamie said with a laugh as they parted ways.

Meanwhile Eddie was getting ready to head to the precinct too. They were still on the same tour schedule today. It wasn't as fun getting ready for work knowing Jamie wouldn't be her partner. She tried going without him to the bar last night but it wasn't even fun by herself she just felt lonely so she only stayed long enough for one drink. Maybe she made a huge mistake. She just thought maybe if they weren't partners they could be more than friends. He'd been there for her since day one. When she made her first kill, when she was kidnapped, he was her rock. Then there was the kiss. She couldn't shake it. Every time they left the bar she hoped maybe again they'd both be drunk enough to slip up again.

He was so mad yesterday. She hated it. Eddie got sick to her stomach every time she thought about their fight. Today she had to make it better she couldn't just let him slip away like everyone else. If anything he taught her that. He's the reason she salvaged any relationship with her dad and now she needs to salvage some relationship with Jamie. She had to. The whole drive to the precinct she kept playing out scenarios in her head of them talking again. Would he still be mad? They can't fight again can they? She hoped not. Maybe he would apologize for getting mad. Maybe he got some great advice from his sister which is what she assumed he meant by family time last night. She kept thinking about scenarios until her thoughts were interrupted by her cell phone ringing. It was Emily Jenkins one of the other officers in their precinct. She was one of the only other girl officers close to eddies age and she went to the bar a lot with her fiancé. The four of them Eddie Emily her fiancé and Jamie had become pretty good friends. Emily was the one Eddie consulted for advice when deciding what to do as far as the partners thing. They both decided it was time to be more than partners.

"Hey Em what's up?"

"Eddie are you working today?"

"Yeah I'm on my way right now"

"Okay but you're not here yet right?"

"Right? What's going on?" Eddie asked suspiciously

"I need to tell you this before you get here and find out through the grapevine"

"What?"

"So last night Jamie brought some girl to the bar"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm sorry but you have to know everyone is talking about it I thought this would be less painful."

"Who who was she?"

"Some lawyer Sydney something, in town for the weekend or something"

"No it can't be her" Eddie said tears starting to form in her eyes

"Who is she?" Emily asked

"His ex fiancé. He's back with his ex fiancé?" Eddie stuttered

"Oh God I hope not"

"Thanks for the heads up Em"

"Are you okay"

"I'll be fine I'm turning in now" Eddie said her shock turning to anger.

She headed straight to the locker room pretending not to hear all the chatter about Jamie's wild night without her. By the time she got to roll call she couldn't even look at him. She couldn't get him off her mind but she also couldn't look up from the floor. She once again snagged a spot by the door so she could slide out to the car without having to encounter Jamie before tour.

Jamie was mortified that the whole office was buzzing about his crazy night. He knew this would kill Eddie when she found out. He looked for her at roll call and watched as she slid in right by the door again. She made a point not to look at him. She stared at the floor the whole time. All he wanted was to explain himself.

As soon as roll call ended she scooted out like yesterday but today he hurried out too trying to catch her.

He ended up catching up to her as the got outside.

"Eddie we need to talk"

"Talk? Okay sure tell me all about your "family time" with your ex fiancé! I'd love to hear it! Oh but wait I have a job to do! Maybe later I can hear all about you banging some other girl right after I showed some feelings for you! But you know what? Right now I have to go catch some criminals because the rest of New York actually needs me right now. Time to go save some freaking puppies or something!" She exploded at him as she got to her car and climbed inside slamming the door behind her.

Jamie walked around to the drivers side where she had just slammed the door

"Eddie we can't leave it like this" he said through the window

"And why the hell not?" She retorted

"Maybe after tour we can talk like adults" Jamie suggested before walking away to meet up with his partner.

Eddie tried to not let on that Jamie infuriated her. She tried to keep composure as Matt got in the car.

"You okay?" He asked sensing something was off

"I'll be fine let's just go" she said putting the car in drive.


	3. Chapter 3

Jamie met Madeline at the car. _She like everyone else has heard the rumors about me hooking up with my ex fiancé I'm sure. What a great first impression?_ He thought

"So listen what I'm sure you heard in there I'm not-"

"Officer Reagan I don't care what you do in your time off okay? Let's keep what happens outside of work outside of work" she interrupted

Jamie was shocked to hear her say that. How could he develop a friendship and the level of trust necessary between partners if they didn't care about each other? He didn't have much time to think about this because they arrived at their assignment. They went in a little bodega to get some coffee and as they got back in the car a call came over the air of shots fired in a park nearby. They were the closest officers.

"Twelve David responding to shots fired" Jamie radioed back as he turned on the lights

"So listen most rookies don't get shots fired until much later than one day on the job. Follow my lead and watch my back I'll have yours" Jamie said as he pulled up and got out weapons drawn.

Immediately shots rang out again.

"Twelve David requesting back up at this location" he radioed

"Let's go" he said to officer Decarlo

As the entered the park he saw a woman on the ground bleeding and he radioed for a bus. Madeline started doing first aid. Then out of the corner of his eye Jamie saw something move across the park. The shooter.

"Police don't move!" He called out as if it ever worked

"Reagan look out!" Madeline called as she saw a second shooter much closer take aim at Jamie

As he registered what she was saying he felt a stinging sensation begin to burn in his right shoulder. He turned to see the man who had shot him and shot the guy in the chest. The man went down. The second shooter began to flee. Jamie wanted to chase him but knew he couldn't.

Eddie Janko responded to a request for backup at a little park. She pulled up and her and her partner entered the park. She heard shots being fired. She reached the main square just as Jamie shot one perp. She turned to see a second peep running and Matt took off after him she was about to follow when she realized Jamie wasn't. She turned to look back at him and realized he was down. Shock and fear overtook her body.

"Reagan!" She choked

"Janko" he called

She noticed he was bleeding. He had been shot in the shoulder from an angle where a bullet could just slide under the vest.

"I need a bus to this location forthwith we have an officer shot at this location I repeat officer shot at this location. One perp down another in pursuit." She called in

She began applying pressure to the wound but it was bleeding profusely. She knew he didn't have much time. Just then Emily and her partner pulled up.

"Johnson just took off after a perp in that direction Eddie directed Emily's partner. Em please help me, I don't think we can wait for a bus"

"You want to transport him by car?" She asked skeptically

"There's a hospital like 6 blocks from here and he doesn't have time" Eddie argued

"Jamie, Jamie stay with me listen. I'm going to help you up but we need you to help us get you to your car." Eddie instructed

"Janko, I've been here before. This is how cops go please just stay with me until it happens."

"Reagan this isn't how you're going to go I'm not letting you go not without a fight"

"Eddie please. Tell my family I love them. Tell them I'm okay and I will be okay. Please don't let this break them. The other perp he was probably 6'4 280 male white blue hoodie. From. What I could tell a tattoo on his neck I couldn't tell what of"

"Jamie stop! You're not going to die on me Reagan you're not!" She cried keeping pressure on his shoulder. Blood began to drip out of the corner of his mouth he was very pale.

"its okay. This is the end." He said flashing back to the moment when vinny died, When he was in her position looking down at his dying partner. Jamie knew all too well how these things go.

"Em help me!" She yelled just then she heard sirens approaching and prayed to God they could save him.

The bus pulled up and the emts got out. "Hurry hurry! It's the commissioners son!" She screamed at them

"Eddie stop its okay. I'll be okay" he said as his eyes fluttered the EMTs put him on a gurney and whisked him away. Eddie followed

"You have to save him" she begged. "You have to!"

"We'll do what we can" one said as he shut the door and drove away

Eddie was covered in his blood. She was shaking. Her heart was pounding and she couldn't tell what was going on around her. Emily was trying to comfort her but Eddie was going into shock. A second bus pulled up to take the woman Madeline had been trying to save when Jamie went down. There were several other victims throughout the park but all had already passed.

Renzulli showed up minutes later. Eddie was still shaking.

"Janko! What happened here" Renzulli asked

"R-Reagan h-he he got s-sh-" she was stuttering and still shaking. But Renzulli's face when white. Reagan was the man down? He asked. Renzulli knew this couldn't be happening. The commissioners son, the son who was still paying off student loans to Harvard because he wasn't supposed to be a cop. This wasn't supposed to happen. Joe. Jamie Reagan better fight like hell because they can't lose another one to the job.

"Jenkins, how bad was he?" Renzulli addressed Emily

"It- it didn't look good sir" she said "he lost a lot of blood. Shoulder wound."

"What's the situation here now?"

"Reagan was transported to the nearest hospital about 15 minutes ago. Johnson and Miller took off after the second perp who Reagan described as 6'4 280 male white blue hoodie possibly a neck tattoo. They radioed in a few minutes ago that the guy disappeared into an apartment building a few blocks up. Backup is responding there to survey the area. Decarlo is over there with the detectives she was trying to save a victim when Reagan was shot" Emily explained

Sarge sighed. "Take Janko to a different hospital, st Vic's or something and have her checked and treated for shock. I'll alert chain of command and meet you both at the hospital where Jamie is being treated, St Luke's I think, when you're done"

"Yes sir" she replied.

As the girls left Renzulli pulled out his phone to make an uncomfortable call to the 14th floor. He swallowed as baker answered the phone.

"The commissioner is in a meeting I will let him know you called when he's done"

"Detective baker, it's his son"

Minutes later baker walked into the conference room where Frank, Gormley, and Garrett sat around a conference table with members of the department of homeland security concerning possible terror threats. "Sir, I'm sorry to interrupt"

"Then don't!" Frank replied

"Sir, an officer has been shot." After years of working together he had learned to read her face and knew when it meant his family was in trouble.

"Excuse me men. He said standing up."

"Who is it baker?" He asked softly bracing himself for the answer.

"Sir, it's Jamie." She said as the commissioners usually stoic face fell.

"How bad?" He choked

"Shoulder wound. He's been taken in for surgery. They said he lost a lot of blood no word on whether or not he's likely"

"That means he's not" Frank said.

"Have my detail ready this meeting will have to wait."

Minutes later Emily led Eddie into the emergency room at St Vics.

"Hi, officer Janko needs to be treated for possible shock" Emily naively told the front desk

The lady laughed, "get in line kid there's a whole waiting room of people who need to be treated take a seat"

"Em you said we were coming to see Jamie what are we doing here?"

"I'm sorry Eddie Renzulli said to have you checked"

"Well we're wasting our time I'm fine I'm not the one bleeding out" Eddie argued

Linda brought a patients chart out to the receptionist. She didn't normally look out at the waiting room but she heard someone raising their voice so she glanced over at the sea of patients when something caught her eye. A familiar blue. She looked back and noticed two female cops. Then it hit her, that's Jamie's partner-covered in blood. She stepped out into the waiting area.

"Eddie?" She called out Eddie turned her head.

"Eddie? What are you doing here where's Jamie?" Eddies face turned pale and her eyes went cold, she started shaking again.

"Ed, Eddie it's okay it's okay" Emily tried

"Mrs Reagan," Emily swallowed "Jamie's been shot. He's being treated at St Luke's." This time Linda was the one who turned pale as she sat down.

"Oh my God! Does Danny know? Does Frank know? Oh my God how bad is it?" Linda's head was spinning

"Renzulli called 1PP I'm not sure what other family has been notified. He lost a lot of blood. I don't know enough medically to say how bad it was but it didn't look good. I'm so sorry to tell you like this"

"Oh my God I have to call Danny. I have to get over there." Linda said then she stopped "I'm sorry what are you girls doing here?"

"Renzulli wants Eddie checked for shock but it looks like this is going nowhere quickly."

"I'll handle it" Linda replied

She walked to the back and found the first nurse she saw.

"Marissa! I hate to spring this on you but you see those two cops out there. My brother in law has just been shot that's his partner who was there when it happened. I have to go to him but can you please check her for shock?" Linda begged

The woman agreed and Linda took off.

She called Danny but it went straight to voicemail. "Hey Danny it's me call me back as soon as possible it's important please" she said trying not to let the emotion show in her voice.

Meanwhile Erin was about to start the trial where she was going up against Sydney. "Hey dad I'm about to go on trial can this wait?" She answered

"No unfortunately it can't"

Across the hallway where they were waiting to enter the courtroom Sydney looked up from her notes to see Erin's face fall. She hung up her phone looking dejected. "Case fall through?" Sydney called out in the cocky playful way lawyers chide with each other

"No brother just got shot" Erin replied blankly

"Jamie?" Sydney asked her heart beating faster. Erin just nodded.

"Oh my God" Sydney couldn't believe it. She would never, ever, usually do this but all she could say was "we should postpone the trial." Again Erin just nodded.

"I can uh I can go talk to the judge" Sydney said

"please" Erin continued blankly.

"Erin, I'm, I'm so sorry"

"I'm sorry too" she said

"Your honor I'm requesting the case be tried at a later date." Sydney addressed the judge

"On what grounds mrs Davenport?"

"The ADAs brother has just been shot" Sydney replied

"And why does this concern you Mrs Davenport? Usually the defense would jump at an opportunity to catch the state off its game?"

"Let's just say I want to prove to this ADA I can win on my own merit" she added with a small smile

"Request for a later trial is approved. Court adjourned"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Happy New Year Blue Bloods Fans! Anybody else upset that its Friday and there's no new episode? Thanks for all the reviews I love the positive feedback so keep them coming! I don't own blue bloods.

Frank was the first to arrive at the hospital but Erin and Linda weren't far behind. The waiting room was covered in cops and family all waiting for Jamie Reagan to live or die. Linda kept calling Danny but kept getting his voicemail. The Reagan family isn't used to standing by. Everyone was restless but none of the nurses had any answers.

Meanwhile Danny was just leaving the courthouse where he had been testifying on one of his cases. Baez was waiting when he got out of court because they had a new break on a murder case.

"Hey so what'd I miss?"

"I caught a new lead on the Driver case. The door man that night that we couldn't find? Well I found an address for him out in the Bronx"

"I bet that scumbag knows exactly what happened that night" Danny replied excitedly

"But Danny there's something else." Baez said hesitantly

"What?" He looked at her with concern

"I just got a call over the air that a cop from Jamie's unit has been shot. No word on who it is but I think you should know" she informed him

Danny pulled out his phone to call his dad but then he realized he had seven missed calls from Linda. His heart stopped for a second knowing what this meant.

"Hey babe listen sorry I missed your call I was in court. What's up?" Danny asked bracing himself for the worst

"Danny, please get to St Lukes as fast as you can. I know you're busy but please" he could hear her voice wavering

"Jaime-Jamie's been shot?" He asked

"Danny you need to be here now" the tone in her voice told him what he needed to know.

"Is he- is he" Danny couldn't spit out the word he was thinking

"We don't know much please just come"

"I'm on my way"

"It's him" Danny told Maria

"Danny I'm so sorry which hospital?"

"St Luke's"

The didn't talk for the rest of the ride. When they got to the hospital Danny jumped out of the car and went to find his family. Everyone was there. A nurse had just come out to his family.

"We're doing all we can right now but the bullet severed several important blood ways and we are struggling to stop the bleeding completely. We likely only have about another half hour to try to stop the bleeding."

"Is that it? Thirty minutes and he lives or dies? Nothing else you can do?" Danny asked

"After that we could still potentially save him if we just ended all those blood ways to the arm however he would then loose his left arm. And it could be risky"

"When you say lose his left arm what do you mean? You mean like cut the whole thing off?" Danny asked aggressively

"We're still trying to save it but yes at this point that would be our last resort" the nurse answered

"But he couldn't be a cop with one arm"

"There are a lot of things that would become more difficult but he would still be alive" the nurse said. No one could argue with that

"Anymore questions? I'm sorry to have to inform you like this"

Again nobody said anything. Everyone sat down except Danny started pacing. He wasn't one to sit around and wait.

45 minutes passed. "It's been more than a half hour and we've heard nothing. So now what we're looking at one armed brother?"Danny asked

"They can't amputate without consent" Linda said

"So what? He flatlined? The nurse said half an hour" Danny asked

"I don't know Danny I don't know. Just because they haven't told us anything yet doesn't automatically mean the worst case scenario." Linda tried to calm him down

Eddie and Emily finished up at St Vic's and began the drive to St Luke's. Eddie had been given some medication for her nerves but she still couldn't help but worry. She was still wearing her uniform that was covered in his blood. The what ifs circled in her mind. What if she had still been his partner? What if their argument this morning distracted him? What if she hadn't asked that they both be paired with new academy graduates? What if she had gotten their sooner?

By the time they got to the hospital Eddie felt sick to her stomach. The girls walked inside and Emily led Eddie to where Renzulli was standing.

"No news yet." He informed them "you okay Janko?" He asked

She nodded blankly

"I guess that's my answer huh?" He said more to Emily

"You can't blame yourself Janko" he added.

Across the room a nurse finally came out about an hour and a half since the other one had come. "We have him stabilized and in a room. We are still monitoring his heart to make sure blood flow is regular. Two of you can come see him" she informed

Instantly the whole family felt a slight rush of relief. But the question still lingered. The question nobody wanted to ask. He was still alive but with one arm or two? Frank was one of the two to go see Jamie but Erin and Danny argued over who would be the second. Eventually Erin won.

They were led back to a room where a very pale Jamie lay sleeping. There were all sorts of wires coming out of his hospital gown but both Erin and Frank were relieved to see two arms. Erin approached him first. She went over to touch his left hand. It was cold and clammy but there was a definite pulse. Frank prayed silently thanking God for sparing Jamie's life. They stood there for a few minutes watching Jamie sleep. Erin ran her fingers through her little brother's hair. "You scared us today but I'm glad your okay." She whispered

His eyes fluttered at the sound of her voice then he opened them. She smiled, happy to see his beautiful blue eyes again even if they were slightly colder today.

"Erin" Jamie said

"Hey little brother" she said stroking his hair again, tears gathering in her eyes

"I-I didn't think- I didn't know if I'd see you again"

"Shh shh I know I know don't think about that now" she tried to comfort him

"I just- I couldn't help but think of Joe and Vinny. It felt so much like when-"

"Shhh Jamie you don't have to do this right now."

"Like when Vinny died. But this time I was- I was where he was and and Eddie she was doing what I did when he"

"Jamie, it's okay now you're safe. You aren't where he was now. You'll be okay"

Jamie had an unsettled look on his face. He grimaced as he turned his head slightly to see his father.

"I'm sorry dad" he said

"What do you have to be sorry for?" Frank asked

"I'm glad mom isn't here today" Jamie said not answering the question but looking straight into his fathers eyes giving the answer without words.

"This is what she didn't want. What we almost avoided" Jamie continued

"Son, you can't think about the what ifs at a time like this. There's no point. At times like this all you can do is be thankful for each passing second."

Jamie had nothing to say to this so the three sat in silence thinking and feeling what words cannot express. The room was suffocated with thousands of emotions, gratitude, happiness, sorrow, guilt, pain, longing, heartache and fear among other emotions combined into one unexplainable heaviness that no one had words for.

Eventually the nurse came and asked that Erin and Frank leave so Jamie could rest. Before leaving Frank said "we're glad you're okay son. We're all glad you're okay, myself, pop, Erin, Danny, Linda, the kids, Renzulli, Eddie, Gormley, Garrett, Baker, Baez. I speak for myself, our family and the 35,000 members of my command when I say we're glad you're okay. And nothing, no decisions or actions of the past will ever change that"

When they made it back to the waiting room all eyes turned to them. "So how is he?" Danny asked anxiously

"Physically, he'll heal. Mentally, right now he's pretty broken. But that's Not to say he can't be mended" Frank replied

"Survivors guilt. Between Joe, Vinny and Mom's wish that her golden boy didn't become a cop, he's struggling" Erin explained sadly

Danny shook his head. "Next time visitors are allowed I wanna go in there." He said

Frank saw Renzulli across the room.

"Tony" Frank addressed Renzulli as he approached Jamie's CO

"Hello Sir, I'm real sorry about what happened to Jamie. He's a good cop and a great kid"

"Thank you" Frank replied

"So how is he?" Renzulli asked the looming question

"It's like I told Danny, the physical wound will heal. Mentally he's already struggling"

"I can imagine the survivors guilt I mean with what he went through with Vinny and all, plus losing a brother on top of that."

"He's had a tough lot that's for sure. I want to thank you for all you've done as his training officer to his CO. For being there for him through it all" Frank said.

As commissioner when these things happened he always felt it was important to be there for the fallen cop's partner. This time that would be more difficult than normal. He approached Eddie.

"Officer Janko" Frank started

"Yes sir" Eddie stood at attention refusing to let her grief cause her to break chain of command

"At ease" Frank replied "Officer Janko id like to personally thank you for your efforts in saving my son and for always having his back. I'm glad he has you for a partner and I know Jamie feels the same way." He continued. Eddie didn't know what to say the commissioner obviously doesn't know they changed partners but she didn't want to be the one to tell him.

"Thank you sir" she replied

"If the department or I can do anything to help you during this difficult time all you need to do is ask"Frank continued

"I appreciate that sir"

"I mean it when I say I'm glad you have my sons back" the commissioner said before returning to his family.

Eddie felt guilty. She doesn't have his back anymore.

 _What the hell was I thinking? Had I been there maybe this could have been avoided. Now what do I do with this uniform there's no way it can really be salvaged I can't wear a blood stained uniform. Do I throw it away?_ Eddie thought to herself as she arrived home that evening.

The guilt she felt was overwhelming. She hadn't felt this bad since she made her first kill. J _amie is alive I should feel good right? I might have saved him. That's good. She took a deep breath. What to do now? Take off these clothes first I guess. Then maybe a shower and dinner?_ Everything felt unnatural now. All she wanted to do was go have a drink with Jamie but it seemed those days were a thing of the past.

Meanwhile Jamie laid awake in the hospital. He was supposed to be resting but he couldn't stop thinking. He thought about his family and what today must have put them through. He was away at college when Joe died but he knew how these things go. Man down, everyone gathers at the hospital, then restless hours are spent waiting for the prognosis. Best case scenario your loved one lives, worst case scenario they die, even worse they live but handicapped as a vegetable. He could only imagine the panic today. _Danny and dad have very busy schedules that were interrupted today all so they could come wait as doctors fought for my life. Erin had court today. She was supposed to go up against Sydney today. Sydney. I wonder if she was here, or if she even knows. If she knows does she care? Hopefully she cares, after all last night we-was that just last night? Wow it's been a long day, and I was knocked out for most of it. I wish I could just go out for a drink right now. Drinking with Eddie. That's where I should be. Well, that's where I should be but she should also still be my partner and I should not be sitting here in the hospital so I guess what should happen isn't going to happen today. Eddie._ He closed his eyes and automatically this mornings events played back in silently in slow motion. First he saw Sydney laying across his bare chest staring into his eyes. Then he was in the locker room at the precinct they guys busting his chops for bringing Sydney to the bar. Even with his eyes closed he grimaced as he saw Eddie, the hurt in her eyes as she yelled at him. Next he was with his new partner getting coffee. _Madeline, his new partner, God, how terrible she must feel watching her partner get shot on her second day. A more seasoned cop might have provided better back up maybe this could have been avoided but I don't blame her. I pray she doesn't blame herself. I should ask to see her, make sure she knows this isn't her fault._ Jamie thought, interrupting his mental replay of events. Arriving at the scene he remembers seeing the victim then seeing one of the perps. He could almost feel a twinge in his shoulder as he envisioned himself going down and shooting the second perp. Then he saw Eddie. She held his head in her lap. She worked desperately to save him as he told her this was the end. At this point he had blacked out from blood loss. His mind kept replaying visions of Eddie, the desperation on her face, panic in her eyes, determination and precision in her actions. _I wonder if she saved my life._

Jamie pressed the button for the nurse. She came basically sprinting into his room.

"What's wrong?" She asked frantically

"I was actually just wondering if I could see my dad?" He asked

"Officer Reagan you really need to rest" she replied adamantly

"I can't sleep my mind won't let me"

"I can get you something for that"

"Please get my dad and then I'll let you give me whatever you want so I can fall asleep." After more back and forth the nurse finally went to retrieve Frank Reagan.

"Son, you needed me?" Frank asked as he entered the room

"Yes sir. I need you to tell my partner I don't blame her." Jamie said pointedly

"Would you like me to go get her I think She might still be here" Frank asked

"Really?" Jamie said surprised

"She might have already left but I think I just saw Eddie here a Des minutes ago" Frank replied

"Wait dad, not Eddie. She's not my partner"

"She's not?" It was now Frank's turn to be surprised

"We got new partners from the academy yesterday. I now work with officer Madeline Decarlo"

"Renzulli reassigned you two?" Frank said with dismay

"Only at Eddie's request"

"Son why didn't you tell us you had a new partner?"

"I'm sorry dad it only happened yesterday I didn't really have a chance. I didn't think it was important enough to call 1PP. Danny changed partners like 5 times one year. No big deal" Jamie pretended to be tough, pretended this whole partner thing wasn't bothering him, pretended it didn't drive him to make questionable decisions with his ex

"Eddie must have been mighty confused when I thanked her for being such a good partner. What happened that made her request a change? I just don't want to say anything wrong to her-" Frank asked justifying his want to know what was going on with his youngest.

"I really don't know dad we haven't gotten a chance to talk about it like adults yet. Can you please just either get Madeline or make sure she's okay and knows I'm okay? I don't want her to blame herself. It would mess with her head. This was only her second day as a cop" Jamie explained

Frank looked at his youngest. The golden boy indeed. His compassion was so great, it's truly a shame to see him like this.

"Sure son. I'll make sure she knows that." Frank replied "anything else?"

Jamie thought for a second. "Is Danny here? Why didn't he come earlier with you and Erin?"

"They would only let two come and your sister argued her way in. I think they want you to rest but maybe Danny could visit later tonight if you rest a little"

"Is it that bad?" Jamie asked

"You'll be okay." Frank said with a gentle smile. "I better get going so you can rest"

"Thanks Dad" Jamie said.

Once Frank left the room Jamie felt like crying. ' _You'll be okay'? That means this can't be good. I almost died what should I expect? Mom was right. I shouldn't have become a cop. Lawyers don't get shot, well Erin did, but most lawyers don't. I could have been a lawyer, married Sydney, we could have had a couple kids by now and all would be good. What everyone dreams of right? A successful job and family? No hospitals no partners nothing complicated. God, why did I ever want to be a cop? Now that I am will I ever even get to walk a beat again?_

The nurse interrupted Jamie's mental pity party. Good thing she did because he was on the verge of tears at this point. Tears of frustration, anger sorrow. This was all too much.

"We had a deal, you see your dad I give you something to help you sleep. Can't heal without rest."

"Can I ask you something?" Jamie replied

"Sure" she said as she hooked up a different bag to his iv. Presumably one with something to make him sleep in it.

"How bad is it? What kind of recovery am I looking at?" He asked pitifully

"The doctor will come talk you through everything tomorrow but basically the bullet severed several very important blood ways and shattered your shoulder blade. This morning in surgery our main goal was to stop the bleeding, which was really severe. You'll probably need another surgery to repair the bone then after you recover from that you'll need some physical therapy. If all goes well you should regain full motion of your shoulder. But I'm not a doctor so don't take my word for it."

"You said I should regain full motion if all goes right. Does that mean I might not regain full motion?" He asked sounding more and more like a lost puppy with every question

"That's always possible but you shouldn't worry about that. We have a good recovery rate here" she assured him

"So how long am I looking at?"

"Maybe 4-6 months. You'll heal faster if you get some rest" she said casually

"Yeah okay. Thanks" he said kind of distantly.

He felt the world around him slowing down as the sleeping meds started to work. As he blacked out again all he could think was _what am I going to do for 4-6 months off work_?

Back at her apartment Eddie wished she had the luxury of something to help her sleep. It was after midnight and she couldn't sleep. All evening had been like this. She arrived home around four in the afternoon took a shower, ordered takeout for but nothing helped. She couldn't get her mind off of today's events. She tried cleaning her apartment a much needed task but it didn't help. She tried watching tv to distract her but she was too distracted to focus on anything. No matter what she did her mind raced back to this more. She saw Jamie's face looking dejected as she yelled at him this morning. _Can I really blame him? He hooked up with his ex but only after I changed everything without even consulting him. I guess I had just assumed we both wanted to be more than partners and someone had to make a move. I guess I was wrong._ When she closed her eyes she saw his face in her lap, blood everywhere, dripping from his mouth like it does at the end. He was scared, and vulnerable but confident that was it. It almost was. Eventually she fell asleep on the couch but every half hour or so a nightmare would wake her up. One in which he didn't make it. By morning she was ready to go to work. Anything but sit around here thinking.

Eddie arrived at the precinct like normal. Before she went into roll call she heard sarge call her name.

"Janko, you sure you're ready to work today? I had rearranged things assuming you'd take a few days off" sarge asked quietly

"Why would I do that?" She asked feigning strength. The wanted to curl up and go back to bed, since she hadn't slept last night but more than anything she wanted to get back to work. It wouldn't be the same without Jamie but she needed to do it.

"What happened yesterday is traumatic for anyone. I know you two are very close so nobody blames you if you feel your head isn't in it right now. Don't put yourself in a dangerous position." He warned

"I'm fine. I'm upset yes but I promise my head is screwed on straight and I'll be fine" she was convincing enough that he let her go.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for reading the story! Ive been writing some of the next few chapters and I think youre really going to like where this is going! Enjoy this chapter! I dont own blue bloods!

When Jamie woke up the next morning Danny was there.

"Danny" a groggy Jamie said as he woke up slowly

"Hey kid."

"You playin hookey today?" Jamie said with a smile

"Just waiting for you to wake up. They wouldn't let me see you yesterday"

"Well here I am"

"And I'm thankful for that. You gave us a scare"

"Sorry bout that. This wasn't in the plans trust me"

"Yeah I know" they were both quiet for a minute.

"So dad tells me you've got a new partner what's that about?" Danny said changing the subject. They had never been very close. Danny was pretty rough on the kid always had been. Joe was the link between them and they've had a hard time working things out. Danny was a little jealous Jamie was the golden boy but Jamie wished he could be as good a cop as Danny. Danny saw this as an opportunity to maybe build a better relationship.

"I don't know Eddie requested a new partner"

"I thought you two had a good thing going"

"We did I guess but maybe too good"

"No such thing as too good. You need someone good who will watch your back, keep you safe. Did she not tell you why?"

"We haven't had a chance to talk like adults yet. So far we've just screamed at each other twice then she tried to stop the bleeding as I thought I was dying"

"What do you mean you screamed at each other how would that help anything? For someone who went to Harvard you sure can be dumb sometimes"

"We were just both angry. The first time I was mad she requested a switch without consulting me and she kept saying "I had to" and I don't know what that means because no one forced her to request a new partner."

"What happened the second time?"

"I wanted to talk but she was mad at me for some totally unrelated reason"

"Oh great little bro what'd you do this time?"

"You got a job to do don't you? You don't have time for this"

"Oh I've got time for _this_! You're dodging the question so this better be good"

"Okay okay she was mad because I hooked up with some other girl right after we fought the first time"

"Damn! Kids got game! Who's the lucky lady?"

Jamie thought about lying then reconsidered. Maybe if he told Danny he could actually help?

"Uh. Actually it was Sydney" Jamie confessed

Danny's face fell. "Sydney? As in five years ago gave back the ring Sydney? What were you thinking!"

"I went to see Erin because I was mad about the Eddie thing and Sydney was there because she's going against Erin this week and she gave me her card and when I left Erin's I was still mad so I called her and things went surprisingly well" Jamie explained

"How well?" Danny asked

"She didn't want to go out fancy-to my surprise- so we got pizza then went for a drink and then ya know"

"No I don't know what do you mean ya know."

"We just went back to my place no big deal"

"You had a slumber party with your ex fiancé after things went south with your partner? You're really not as smart as everyone gives you credit for" Danny said shaking his head

"But Eddie can't be mad about that can she? It's not like we were dating or anything"

"But did she want you to be? Kid! Think for a minute! That's why she said I had to! There's no rule about changing partners but you can't be romantically involved" Danny said getting excited. He liked Eddie, she was good for Jamie. Jamie secretly thought this all along but had been denying it. He just wanted to hear someone else say it.

"I mean we go out for beers a lot after work"

"Oh she's so into you. You haven't crossed any lines have you? Because ya know if you have crossed any lines I'm the king of stepping over the line and I need to defend my throne"

"You mean like romantically? No we uh. We're just friends" Jamie replied hesitantly

Danny gave him a skeptical look

"Okay okay we stepped on the line once but that was over a year ago and we're good now."

"So what you got a little lip action? come on be a little more descriptive! I've got enough stories that beat around the bush on my desk at work"

"Okay okay I'm not being interrogated here!" Jamie laughed "and yes it was just one kiss one time and in our defense we were both pretty drunk"

"So the golden boy isn't perfect after all! Alright alright ya know I won't even bust your chops for this one"

"Nah this ones too good better to add it to the Arsenal of things to throw against me at family dinners right?" Jamie laughed

"Ha can you imagine the look on pops face if he found out! Nah we better keep this between us. But kid when you get out of here or if she comes by you better not let her slip away...but if Sydney comes by you can let her slip away back to wherever she came from" Danny laughed

"Hey she's not as bad as she used to be! But I guess you're right I should try to salvage something with Eddie"

"Of course I'm right! As much fun as this is I better get to work"

"Speaking of work did they catch the second guy yesterday?" Jamie asked

"I'm not sure but I will personally find out today and let you know."

"Thanks Danny, not just for looking into it but for stoping by and everything" Jamie said with a smile

"Yeah kid I'll be back later, just get better soon because you're a damn good cop. New York is safer with you on the street."

"Thanks Danny. Be safe" Jamie said as his brother left

 _That was actually really nice. Strange that I have to be in the hospital to feel close to my brother but hey it's something. Maybe it can be like that more often. It was nice coming clean to him and asking for advice after all he's married he must have done something right, then again Linda might possibly be a saint or something. Nonetheless I'm glad he stopped by. Reminds me of Joe. Not the only thing to remind me of Joe in the last two days._

Most of the day was spent watching ESPN between visits from the nurses. Eventually the doctor came by and told him basically what the nurse had already said. They scheduled the second surgery for two weeks from today to give the first surgery time to heal. So far recovery was going well but there was a long road ahead.

The day moved pretty slowly. After Danny left Henry stopped by after lunch and stayed for a while and Frank visited briefly after he left 1PP for the night. Around eight Jamie was bored and about ready to ask the nurse for some more sleeping medication when he had an unexpected visitor. He had hoped Eddie would stop by tonight but he never would have dreamed Sydney would stop by, yet here she was.

"Hey Jamie" she said tentatively as she came in

"Syd come on in" he said trying to mask his surprise

"I won't stay long I just had to see you" she said

"Oh yeah better make this quick because I've got a very busy schedule here" he said sarcastically

"Well your family would probably be pretty surprised to see me here after everything that happened"

"Eh don't worry about them" he said

"I never apologize for that" she said looking down

Jamie didn't really know how to reply "hey that's the past now. You were just afraid that- well that this would happen" Jamie said

"Yeah, yeah I guess you're right" Sydney said thinking about what could have been. They both paused for a moment thinking about how different life would be had things worked out between them. Jamie imagined being married to Sydney. They'd probably have a kid by now. A bigger apartment or even a house. Would he be as good of friends with Eddie had he been married? There's no way he would be going out for drinks almost every night. Does that mean their friendship is more than a friendship he wondered to himself.

"So how was the trial today?" Jamie asked changing the subject. Sydney explained the whole case and they talked about a whole bunch of lawyer stuff.

"Wow Reagan I'm impressed you still know your stuff" Sydney said as they finished up

"You'd be surprised how much of it I use on tour. Personally I think it makes me a better cop since I know what's going to happen on the other side"

"Well I'm thoroughly impressed. If you ever give up on keeping our city safe I'm sure my firm would love to have you. You'd be an asset to my team" she said with an small smile.

"Oh the flattery you're killing me!" Jamie said with a laugh.

"Well I better get going" she said standing up to leave

"Always a pleasure" Jamie said with a smile

"Keep me updated, if I'm still in town when you go home I could come cook dinner or something, maybe even help you do some laundry or something." She offered

"Wow I must be on some really wrong painkillers I though I just heard you offer to do laundry" Jamie laughed

"Bye Reagan" Sydney said with a smile

"Bye syd thanks for dropping by"

The next day was more of the same. A few visitors, lots of nurses and a little ESPN between the people. Around noon the doctor stopped by to say Jamie could be released today. Early afternoon Linda came by as soon as she got off shift at the hospital and signed the release papers to take him home. Jamie insisted he was fine but the nurses brought a wheelchair to take him to the car anyway. He was under strict orders to keep his shoulder completely stabilized and to not even try using that arm at all as to not risk pulling at any of the stitches. Once he was settled in the passenger seat and Linda in the driver seat she finally brought up the topic she was dreading.

"So Jamie, the rest of us have been talking and we think it might be best if you stayed with either me Danny and the boys or with Frank and Henry for a while, at least until you get used to doing everything with one hand."

"Linda" Jamie groaned

"I'm serious! I know you're and independent adult or whatever but right now you need to be taken care of no complaints. So where's it gonna be? With me and Danny or Frank and Henry?"

"Fine I'll stay with dad and pop. I don't want to be a burden on you and Danny. But can we at least go by my place so I can pack some clothes?" Jamie begrudgingly agreed

"Sure" Linda agreed "and you wouldn't be a burden to us but if you want to go to Frank and Henry's they'd be happy to have you" she added.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Heres the lead in to more Jamko drama! Has anyone else read the description for tomorrow nights episode? It says "Jamie and Eddie face choices that will affect their futures in the department and their relationship" I can't wait! Until then enjoy this chapter :) I don't own Blue Bloods

Back at the precinct later that night Eddie was changing back into street clothes after an uneventful tour. She was waiting for Emily to get done so they could go out tonight, something else to get her mind off Jamie. Emily finally came out and they were ready to go. They were walking out as Sarge and Decarlo, Jamie's partner, were walking back in from their tour. Renzulli stopped the girls.

"Janko, I got a message from the commissioner that Jamie was released and is staying with his dad in Bay Ridge for a few days. Decarlo and I are heading over there in a bit and I think it'd be a good idea if you came too."

"Oh we were just heading out for a couple drinks maybe tonight-"

"I have to finish out some paperwork here before we go. There's time for you girl to have a drink before we head out" sarge interjected knowing after everything that had happened this week she would need a little prodding to get over there.

"Uh okay I guess so. Just call me like 20 minutes before you're ready to go?" Eddie said

"Perfect I can just pick you up on our way" sarge replied.

"Well that'll be good!" Emily said excitedly after Renzulli and Decarlo were out of earshot.

"Good? Not exactly what I was thinking" Eddie shot back

"Come on! I think it would give you some closure to physically see that he's okay"

"Em. Jamie and I have only had three conversations this week. The first one he yelled at me, the second I yelled at him, and the third he thought he was dying. I really don't know if I want the first time I see him after all that to be in front of my boss in the commissioner house" Eddie argued

"Okay so you might not get some private time with Jamie to talk but it might make it easier to work things out later if you at least get the initial awkwardness over with." Emily urged

When they got to the bar Eddie ordered two beers, one for each girl, and a shot of tequila.

"Janko what are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Tequila? Really? That's how you want to show up at the commissioner's house? Drunk?"

"It might make this easier"

"Easier or embarrassing?"

"Fine no tequila." Eddie grudgingly agreed

Emily was doing a good job helping Eddie keep her mind off everything. They talked, ate, drank, and laughed, something Eddie hadn't done in a few days. Then eddies phone rang. It was sarge.

"20 minute warning Janko" he said

"Okay I'll be ready" she replied and they hung up

"I'm so nervous what do I even do? What do I say?"

"Eddie you have nothing to worry about! You know Renzulli he's got a big mouth. Let him handle the talking and you just be there"

"I don't want to do this"

"Yeah but you need to so good luck"

Fifteen minutes later Eddie was climbing into the backseat of Renzulli's sedan. Madeline who had waited around at the precinct sat shotgun. Renzulli and Decarlo made small talk and Eddie chimed in occasionally. _Bay Ridge is way out there_. Eddie thought to herself as this drive seemed to take forever.

"Janko you ready for this? You've been pretty quiet" Renzulli asked

"I'm fine" she insisted as the pulled up in front of a large brick house set up on a hill with a long green lawn out front.

"Good because we're here" Renzulli announced

Eddies heart was racing as they made their way up the steps to the house. The thought she might pass out as Renzulli rang the doorbell. The commissioner answered.

"Tony! It's good to see you! Jamie just got home a few hours ago and I'm sure he'll be glad to see the three of you" Frank welcomed them amicably

Eddie followed Renzulli inside. To the left she saw a large dinner table, _must be where all those infamous family dinners take place_ she thought. The followed the commissioner past a quaint kitchen into a living room where Jamie was sitting in a chair. He was wearing sweat pants and a large NYPD sweatshirt, his right hand was poking out of the right sleeve but the left arm was in a sling tucked under the sweatshirt. He had a book in his lap that he was reading.

Jamie was surprised to hear the doorbell ring and his surprise only grew as his father led Renzulli followed by Eddie and Madeline into the room. As Emily had predicted Renzulli led the majority of the conversation talking about everything from the Jets to the weather to a couple big cases. Madeline chimed in now and then and Eddie stayed basically silent.

Most of the time Renzulli was talking Jamie was thinking about what he would say if he got a chance to talk to Eddie. But He wanted their fist conversation after all this to be private. What's there to be said? How do you move past something like this? She made a small mistake he made a big mistake then fate screwed things over so bad it's hard to recover. _Hey Eddie I'm sorry I yelled at you for changing partners without asking me then slept with my ex girlfriend? That doesn't seem like the right thing to say. Ignoring everything doesn't seem right either._

On the other side of the room Eddie was having the same struggle. _What could I even say. I'm glad you're okay? I'm sorry I switched partners I just thought we were getting too close to the line between friends and more than friends. I guess I was wrong? No that's not right_.

"Janko you've been pretty quiet. You got anything to add?" Sarge shook her from her daydream

"Uh, I'm glad you're okay Jamie" she said awkwardly

"That's all you got Janko?" Sarge asked

"You've really been doing an excellent job covering everything please continue" she replied with a slight hint of sarcasm

Renzulli rolled his eyes and continued talking.

"So Reagan whatcha reading?" Renzulli asked

"Oh just some book I found upstairs in my old room" Jamie replied casually

"What's it about?" Renzulli asked trying to make conversation

"It's just some book I had from college. Some law stuff"

"Kid you're reading law books on your days off?" Sarge asked surprised

"Always good to brush up on some stuff." Jamie said this time with a hint of nervousness in his voice. In all honesty what Sydney had said about how he could be an asset to her firm resonated with him. He wasn't ready to admit it to himself much less to his family or his boss, but there was a small voice in the back of his mind, possibly his mothers voice, telling him to consider it.

"So sarge when can I get back to work? I mean I know it will be desk duty but" Jamie changed the subject

"Whoa Reagan you been outta the hospital for only a couple hours and you already wanna get back to work?"

"Anything but sitting around here all day" Jamie said

"I heard that" Frank said from the other room

"I know dad" Jamie replied

"Well kid today is Thursday. Despite what you might think you need some time off so check in with me again on Monday and we'll see"

"I'll be ready" Jamie assured him

"Well since these girls are being uncharacteristically quiet I guess we better let you get some rest"

"Thanks for stopping by. It was good to see everyone" as Jamie spoke he looked Eddie straight in the eye. after 2 years together they had a way of talking without words. Their eyes carried white flags today. Surrender, no more fighting but still some work to be done before peace.

"Feel better Reagan" Eddie said as they walked out.

Once they got to the car Sarge laid it on Eddie.

"Janko what was that?"

"What? I have the right to remain silent" she said jokingly

"You been his partner for two years, you saved his life and all you could say was feel better? I know you can do better than that"

"Maybe I can't do better than that" she retorted bitterly

"Janko"

"You're the one who made me come in the first place. I said what I had to say"she argued

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet.

"Sarge, I'm sorry I was out of line" Eddie apologized as the got back to the precinct

"Maybe it's my fault. This is tough on you and I guess you weren't ready" Renzulli replied

"I shouldn't have acted like a child"

"Just go home and get some rest. Long tour tomorrow" sarge replied and they walked away.

 _Damn it. Now I've screwed up with my boss, and my best friend. Could this week get any better?_ Eddie thought to herself as she walked to her car.

Over the next few days Jamie threw himself into recovery mode. He didn't push his limits, he took all his medication right on time, and he changed the gauze exactly as the nurses showed him. He needed to move on. He needed to go home, and go back to work. Even if it was modified assignment. By Sunday dinner he was feeling and looking much better.

"Jamie you're looking much better" Linda started after they said grace.

"Trying to get back to normal" Jamie replied

"How's your partner doing with all this?" Erin asked

"Being new on the job it's never easy but Renzulli's got a close eye on her" Jamie replied

"I'd hardly say Eddie is new on the job hasn't it been two years?" Linda asked

"Eddies not his partner anymore" Danny informed his wife

"Since when?" Linda asked

"Monday" Jamie replied in matter of fact tone

"So how's Eddie handling this? I saw her the other day" Linda followed up

"Touchy subject honey" Danny told his wife

"I'm sorry Jamie I don't mean to be nosy" Linda apologized

"It's fine I'm just ready to get back to normal"

"Speaking of normal, we have a conflict" Frank said "pop and I have to go to Pennsylvania tomorrow evening for a retired cops funeral. So we won't be here to take care of Jamie"

"Dad I'm a grown adult I'll be fine" Jamie argued

"He could come stay with us but I hate to say it dad I think he's right" Danny said

"I can go home at least until the next surgery" Jamie insisted

"I can check up on him" Erin offered

"Then I guess it's settled." Frank said.

Monday morning Frank helped Jamie get his stuff back to his place then dropped him off at the precinct where Jamie insisted he was ready for work. Besides the bills piling up Jamie didn't know why he was so eager to get back to work. Maybe it was the sense of normalcy or maybe it was the chance to see Eddie. Jamie went upstairs and found Renzulli in his office.

"Reagan what are you doing here?" Renzulli exclaimed with a smile but also a hint of concern.

"You said Monday I could come back"

"I believe I said Monday we would talk"

"Come on sarge! I can't sit home any longer please"

"Fine I guess I can find some paperwork for you to do but don't push it. I need you healthy so you can get back on the street" Renzulli insisted

The day passed slowly. By five o'clock Jamie was more than ready to go home. The whole day he didn't see Eddie once. They needed a chance to work things out but that moment would be hard to come by. As he was getting ready to go Eddie's friend Emily came whirling past his desk. She stopped and back tracked.

"Reagan? Surprised to see you back so soon" she said

"Here I am" Jamie said with a one armed shrug

"Hey listen I'm glad to see you back because I didn't know how to contact you otherwise. Eddies birthday is tomorrow and a bunch of us are taking her out after tour. She thinks it's just the two of us going out for drinks but I actually have a reservation at this Italian place a few blocks from here. I really want you to come but I know it's short notice and you've got a lot going on" Emily explained

"Yeah no problem I'll be there. Just uh give me the details and I'll be there" Jamie replied


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Ladies and Gentlemen, the chapter you've all been waiting for. I wrote all this gushy Jamko stuff before CBS ruined Jamko in last weeks episode but whatever, enjoy it anyway! I don't own Blue Bloods, but let me know what you think! :)

The next day, eddies birthday, Jamie sat at his desk writing summons and answering the phones thinking five o'clock couldn't come soon enough. He was a little nervous though. Eddie was really quiet the other night. He got the sense that it wasn't really by choice that she came to visit. He wanted nothing more than for her to be happy, with or without him. _I don't want to ruin her birthday by showing up uninvited. Well I was invited but not by her._ He was lost in thought when he saw Eddie and her new partner walk through the door with a cuffed perp following in suit. She was across the room starting the paperwork as her partner took the guy down to central booking. Jamie answered another call or two watching as she finished the paperwork. She began walking over to file the report and Jamie pretended to be very busy with his summons. She stopped in front of his desk.

"Reagan? Back so soon?" She asked

"You know me. Couldn't stay away"

"Well I meant what I said the other night, I'm glad you're okay"

"Thanks for making that possible" he said referring to the fact that she saved his life

"Yeah, yeah well I've uh I've got to get this filed and get back to work. Um good seeing you" she said awkwardly

"You too." He said as she began to walk away. "And Janko" he said getting her to turn around "happy birthday" he said with a smile

"Thanks Reagan" she smiled back as she went back to work.

Eddies mind was reeling a thousand thoughts per minute as she considered their brief interaction. _I guess we can act like nothing happened. Eventually we should probably address it but we were both civil. God, he's so great. I'm a terrible person for thinking this because she's so excited but I'd really rather have drinks with Reagan than Emily tonight to celebrate. Maybe next year_. She thought to herself.

Back at the desk Jamie's mind was reeling too. _That went better than expected. Maybe tonight we can at least be civil. I probably won't get a chance to talk to her alone but I guess we can put dealing with our problems on the back burner. At least until we can't ignore them anymore_.

Around four thirty Emily came back from tour early.

"Here's the address Reagan. I'm taking her back to her place so we can get ready then everyone's meeting at the restaurant a little before six."

"Alright I'll see you there." He replied

Jamie was out of the precinct the second the clock hit five o'clock. He raced back to his place where he struggled to put on a plaid collared shirt with a blue sports coat and khaki pants. He winced as he pulled the coat over his hurt shoulder. He wanted to look good for Eddie.

"Em you said we we were just going out for drinks why are you pulling dresses out of my closet?"

"Okay I might have lied. I have dinner reservations at this little Italian place" she admitted.

"I told you not to go all out" Eddie argued

"I know I know but how about this one" Emily asked holding up a navy blue dress.

"God it's been who knows how long since I wore a dress but that one should work" Eddie agreed

An hour later Eddie was wearing the navy dress. It fit her perfectly highlighting her small waist flaring out to hit right above her knee. A bright necklace accentuated the high collar. Her hair was parted like normal and her blonde curls fell perfectly over her shoulder. A cherry red lip completed the look.

Jamie arrived at the restaurant early. He made small talk with the other cops from the precinct who were also waiting. When Eddie and Emily walked in his jaw dropped a little. He had never seen Eddie in a dress before and she looked stunning. She was thoroughly surprised and the all took their seats around a huge round table. The restaurant was loud and he was seated a few seats away from Eddie just out of range to be in the same conversation. He did however hear Eddie as she ordered salad for the table "oh and no olives. we have someone who's allergic to olives" she added. Jamie thought back to the day he had told her that. He couldn't believe she remembered that small tidbit about him. The night started full of small talk but eventually the whole table became engaged in a conversation telling funny stories about their time on the force. Most everyone was around the same age and had spent much of the same time together. Eddie laughed as she said "hey Reagan remember that domestic we answered when the girl bit you"

"Ha yeah then you called her vampire girl for the rest of the afternoon" everyone laughed. Jamie thought about that day. That was the day they ran into Spencer and began the three day saga that ended in that kiss.

"There are a bunch of crazies on these streets" one guy commented with a laugh. The stories transitioned from funny stories to stories of valor. "Our birthday girl here has survived being abducted and almost killed, AND, she went undercover by herself into a trafficking operation." Jamie boasted.

"Oh that's nothing. Did you guys know Jamie went undercover for like months in his rookie year?" Eddie bragged about he ex partner. Everyone else at the table pretended not to notice the sparks flying between the two young cops. Eventually everyone got up and ended up at the bar. Jamie spent most of the night talking to a couple of guys who he had been at the academy with. Eddie was surrounded by the girls. As the night grew later the crowd began to dwindle. Jamie said goodbye to the guys and began to leave. He wanted to say goodbye to Eddie but he couldn't find her. He stepped outside to see a familiar blonde figure sitting on the curb.

"Janko? What are you doing out here?" He asked

"Waiting for a cab" she said. "I had too much to drink and Emily staggered out of here an hour ago"

"Why don't I just walk you home? It's only a couple blocks from here and you're on my way home" Jamie offered

"You'd do that?" She asked

"Yeah, yeah why wouldn't I?"

"You're a good guy you know that Reagan?" Eddie said as she wobbled getting up. It was now clear she had had way too much to drink.

"Yeah let's go"

"So Reagan. We should probably talk about everything"

"Not right now." He said

"Why not? I mean we're finally alone." She replied

"You're more than a little bit intoxicated right now."

"That could make it easier"

"Eddie. One beer makes things easier. However much you've had leads to bad decisions"

"Oh come on Reagan"

"I'm not kidding. I don't want you to say anything you'll regret"

"What? Like how I feel? Ya know I think we should say exactly how we feel. Both of us. Cut to the chase. Then we can move on with everything out on the table"

"Eddie. I don't want you to do this. Sober Eddie wouldn't do this."

"Fine. But you should know I'm not mad at you"

"I know I'm not mad at you either. We can work this out tomorrow when we're both sober"

"Reagan how are you so level headed?"

"I'm not drunk." He replied matter of factly

"You're not?" Eddie looked up at his face with surprise

"No.- no I didn't want to do anything that might risk my recovery" he replied

"You're such a good boy Regan" Eddie said with a smile

"I've been told"

"By who?" Eddie cooed. Jamie had never seen her this drunk- and they'd been out for drinks a lot. Usually she could handle herself, after all she had the metabolism of a d1 football playing frat boy.

"By you like five minutes ago"

"Hey this is me" she said recognizing that they were outside her building

"Uh yeah yeah it is" Jamie remembered how this went last time he walked her home. Same time of night, same streetlight glowing, same words said.

"Remember last time we were..." Eddie trailed off

"Yeah, yeah I do" Jamie replied

"We could, I mean" Eddie leaned in closer. Jamie's better judgement screamed no but in the heat of the moment his heart screamed yes. He leaned in closer too then he used his one arm to pull her in. Their lips met. He could taste the alcohol on her breath. Her warm body felt good next to his. Although they weren't partners he still felt guilty. Something felt like he was taking advantage of her even though he was almost certain she wanted to do this as badly as he did, but for this reason when they came up for air he pulled back.

"Good night Eddie" he said looking her in the eye.

She turned to go up the stairs and almost fell.

"How about I help you upstairs and get you settled" he offered

Eddie nodded and let him lead her up to her apartment.

"Reagan, I feel sick" Eddie complained as they got inside

"Wow I know I'm out of practice but I didn't know my kissing was that bad" he joked as he guided her to the bathroom.

Eddie didn't have time to respond before she began throwing up. Luckily they made it to the bathroom just in time. Jamie pulled back her blonde hair. With one arm he struggled to gather it all. After a minute or two she sat up.

"You good?" He asked handing her a towel

"Yeah, I think so." She replied

"Then let's go ahead and get you to bed. Do you have a day tour tomor-"

"Jamie thank you- and I have a night shift" she interrupted

"Yeah don't worry about it" he replied "Now let's get you to bed" he continued

"Pajamas?" He asked looking around the room

"Third drawer"she croaked gesturing toward the dresser in the corner.

He pulled out a large tshirt and a pair of flannel pants. He looked away as she changed clothes.

"Whatcha scared of Reagan?" Eddie poked fun at him for looking away

"Not scared, I have a sister let me remind you. I'm just not going there with you tonight" he insisted

"My head hurts" a groggy Eddie moaned already changing the subject as she staggered to the bed. Jamie pulled back the sheets so she could crawl in.

"I love you Reagan."

"Good night Eddie.- and happy birthday" he said turning out the light on his way out. He was careful to make sure the door was locked as he left.

The next morning Jamie got up early. He was tired from being out late but he knew he felt better- even with his shoulder injury- than Eddie did this morning. Next he did something risky. He picked up his phone and called Renzulli.

"Renzulli"

"Hey sarge its Jamie. My shoulder is really sore today and I think the pain meds are finally getting to me. I don't know if I should come in today"

"Oh Reagan! I hate to say I told ya so but I told you so! You begged me to come back so I let you, now see what happened! Too much too soon. Rest up kid- and I don't want to see you back here until after you've had at least two weeks of recovery from surgery number two." Renzulli warned

"Okay okay sarge"

"Take care of yourself Reagan, I need you healed up so you can get back on the streets"

"Thanks sarge" Jamie replied before hanging up

Jamie was torn. He wanted to be back at work, but he hated desk duty- and today he had something better to do. He managed to take a shower with one arm and got dressed in one of his NYPD sweatshirts and jeans and headed out. First he stopped at the little fresh foods market one block away and pulled out his list. A few minutes later he headed to the checkout with a basket full of green vegetables and other nutrient rich foods. Next he set off on the walk a couple more blocks to Eddies building. It was around 10:30 when he knocked on her door. When he didn't get an answer he tried again. "Eddie it's me Jamie" he called as he knocked

"What are you doing here so early Reagan?" A groggy Eddie answered

"Janko it's 10:30"

"Already? God, I'm sorry I'm so hungover. I haven't felt this bad since college" she complained she was embarrassed he had to see her like this. _Another wonderful moment in our current saga of wonderful moments_ she thought

"Lucky for you that's why I'm here" Jamie said as he lugged his bag of groceries into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm about to fix your hang over" he said

"How'd you know I'd be hungover?" Eddie asked still a little groggy and not remembering much from last night

"I brought you home last night-it was no secret you'd be like this today" he replied

"I'm sorry that was so irresponsible. Thank you for uh taking care of me" she said uncomfortably

"Lucky for you I'm not done yet. Erin taught me the recipe for this smoothie after, well let's just say there have been some rough times for those of us who don't have your metabolism, but anyway it will get you feeling better." He explained

Within minutes he had concocted a green smoothie along with some whole wheat toast.

"Here try this" Jamie said. Eddie looked skeptically at the green slush in front of her but she took a sip.

"I know it's not the tastiest thing ever but I promise it will help. And the toast is just good for you" Jamie explained. Somehow Eddie managed to get down the smoothie and the toast.

"Thanks I feel better already." She said

"Don't worry about it"

The couple stood awkwardly in her kitchen for a minute.

"I guess I should go" Jamie said gathering his things.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" She asked

"I uh I pulled the shoulder card"

"So you could come here?" She asked

"Yeah" he replied

"So. Can you stay a while?" She asked

"Yeah sure I don't see why not"

"About last night whatever I said-"

"You didn't embarrass yourself don't worry"

"Please if I said something-"

"You wanted us to talk but I said I didn't want to until you were sober" Jamie interrupted

"Really?"

"Yeah. And you were pretty adamant about it too." He laughed

"Well maybe now we should, ya know?"

"Yeah yeah we can, uh where should we start?"

"I don't know. What are we doing?" She said with an aggravated tone

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we've been partners for years. You're the only person I really trust. You were there for me when I was sexually assaulted and I hardly knew you, you got me to make amends with my dad, you were the only person who could comfort me after my first kill, you saved me from an abduction Jamie you make me a better person and you've saved me, several times. Then there's that kiss. But we just ignore all that. It's like every once in a while I find myself falling for you then I realize I can't do that. I've tried seeing other people but since I started working with you nobody else even compares." At this point Eddie was staring past Jamie out the window. She couldn't look at him. "Then I thought I had lost you. First as a friend then as a person" Eddie croaked.

"You didn't lose me, I'm right here and I'll always be right here. Eddie the other day when I snapped at you- I was upset because I didn't think I'd ever get to see you if we weren't partners but when I, when I got shot I realized you were the only person I wanted there with me." He choked

"God, look at us Reagan we're a mushy emotional wreck" Eddie laughed

"So what do we do now?" He asked

"I-I don't know" she stammered

"I could, we could go on a date? Nothing like too serious and if things don't work out we could try to just be friend?" He offered

"You think that would work?" She asked

"I mean it could if you want to uh-" he was stammering all his words

"I'm willing to give it a shot" she said

"Then it's a date. Not tonight because you have work but maybe Friday? I can pick you up after tour around seven?"

"Or I can pick you up because you've only got one good arm at the moment"

"Yeah that could work too" he agreed

"Okay so Friday at seven twelve David tries something new" she joked.

"Eddie, I do have one confession" Jamie said after a moment

"Spit it out Reagan"

"Last night, we did it again"

"Did what?"

"Drunk kissed outside your building- well you were drunk I wasn't. I was trying not to take advantage of your intoxication but I just couldn't resist" he confessed

"We could try again while we're not ya know under the influence" she suggested after a minute

"Like now?" Jamie asked awkwardly

"If you want" Eddie said

The pair just looked at each other then Jamie took the first move leaning in. Their lips met. Still as warm as the night before. He held the back of her head with his hand. This time when they came up for air they didn't stop. It felt good. It felt right. It felt long overdue. When they finally did pull back Jamie spoke first.

"So there's you have it"

"Have what?"

"Proof that you were right"

"About?"

"That we should be more than partners." He replied


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thank you for all the lovely reviews! I love how eager some of you are for new chapters and I'm excited to hear that you're enjoying the story! I don't own blue bloods! Enjoy the chapter!

Friday couldn't come fast enough. Jamie toyed with the idea of asking Erin or Danny where to take Eddie on their date but then he decided against it. He wanted to wait and see how things went before admitting to his family that him and Eddie had finally decided to be together. Eddie spent Thursday morning trying to find the perfect outfit to wear.

Around five on Friday Jamie's phone rang. It was Danny.

"Hey Danny what's up"

"Hey kid I'm just leaving work. Linda's working late tonight so the boys and I were going to go grab pizza. You wanna tag along?"

"I'd love to but I uh have plans tonight"

"Plans? What kinda plans you got?" Danny asked

"I'm just going out" Jamie said defensively

"Does Eddie have plans tonight?"

"Thanks for calling, Danny"

"Fine don't tell me. But remember I'm a detective. It's my job to find out what you're not telling me" Danny chided before hanging up.

By 6:45 Jamie was ready. Eagerly waiting for Eddie to arrive. When she finally called telling him she was outside it was worth the wait. Eddie looked stunning. Well Jamie always thought she looked stunning, even in uniform but tonight she looked especially stunning.

"Wow you look great" Jamie said as he met her at the car.

Eddie just smiled a big smile and started laughing

"What? I can't tell my date she looks gorgeous?"

"You know you've never said that to me before?"

"What? No way"

"Yeah. On our anniversary as partners I asked how I looked and you changed the subject"

"I couldn't cross the line then- and why the hell do you remember that?"

"Oh but you could kiss me then?"

"How many times are we going to harp on that kiss?"

"It was our first one Reagan it's worth remembering"

"So where are we going?" Eddie continued

"Eddie. I have to be honest I didn't make reservations anywhere because I can't figure out what to do tonight. It's our first official date so I want it to be special but at the same time it's like we've been dating for two years. We just went out to your favorite restraint three days ago for your birthday, we've been to all your favorite places like a million times on tour, we go to the bar all the time. Frankly I'm at a loss"

"Oh come on Reagan! We're in New York City! The city that never sleeps! The big apple! We can find something fun to do!"

"Got any ideas?"

"Let's go downtown and do all the touristy crap we don't normally do"

"Downtown like midtown? time square, Broadway, Rockefeller center that kind of stuff?"

"Yeah let's just go! Who knows what we'll find its like an adventure!" Eddie said excitedly

"If we're going to time square on a Friday night then an adventure is a huge understatement. But I'm in if you're in" Jamie replied "let's take the subway if we're going that way. There's never parking down there and I'd hate for two cops to get a parking ticket" he continued

"Okay lead the way to the nearest subway station" she said

An hour later they were standing in front of one of the thousands of delicatessens in Manhattan.

"You sure this is where you want to eat on our first date? I don't mind taking you somewhere nicer"

"This is part of the adventure Reagan! This is gonna be fun" Eddie replied her eyes lighting up as the walked inside. The sat in a booth by the window. She ordered waffles and Jamie ordered soup and a sandwich. As they waited for their food Eddie asked about his shoulder.

"So what's the recovery plan? When can you get back on the street?" Eddie started

"It will be awhile, I have another surgery on Thursday morning then they said it will be a long rehab process to regain full motion."

"So like how long will that take?" She asked

"Up to six months before I'm cleared for tour again"

"Six months! That's crazy!" Eddie choked on her drink.

"Tell me about it" Jamie said

"So what are you going to do?" She asked

"I don't know I can't go six months without working. I'm sure sarge will let me back on desk duty in a few weeks but that's not really enough hours" Jamie admitted

"You're not going to have to find a second job are you? I mean your dads the commissioner and you can't even make a living off the job?" She asked

"I don't know I've thought about possibly taking some hours at a law firm as a paralegal but I don't know if I could do that and desk duty at the precinct and keep up with my pt schedule. I guess we'll see" Jamie admitted

Before Eddie had a chance to say anything else their food arrived. Eddie had a huge plate of waffles and she scarfed them down in minutes.

"I swear Janko you eat more than anyone I've ever seen"

"Oh come on Reagan you know that's what you love about me"

"Okay okay no argument there"

"Time for dessert?" She asked

"I was thinking since we're in this part of town we should go get cheesecake from Juniors" Jamie said

"You know I won't argue with cheesecake"

"Ready to go?" He asked

They stood up and he tried helping her with her coat. Then they began the trek through time square.

"Reagan let's have our picture taken with one of these people on costume!" Eddie said excitedly looking around at all the people in knock off Mickey Mouse, minion, or Statue of Liberty costumes.

"What? You're kidding you don't want to encourage them, they're basically panhandling"

"Well nobody's arrested them, come on it will be so cute like a first date picture."

"Fine pick which one you want a picture with just don't pick one of the creepy looking ones"

"Let's do that Statue of Liberty on stilts! Since this is New York after all" Eddie decided

Jamie looked around at all the people wondering who to ask to take their picture. He decided to ask some very touristy looking women deciding they'd be a safe bet. They turned around to continue on their way when Jamie stopped them.

"Eddie did you see that?"

"See what Reagan? There's a lot to take in down here"

"That man, he was sitting on the bench right there, I thought something looked a little off when I was looking around for who I should ask to take our picture, but he just got up and walked away leaving his backpack."

"Okay don't jump to conclusions. Do you see him now?" Eddie asked

"No he just disappeared into the crowd over there"

"I just wanted a normal date and some cheesecake! Fine let's deal with this." Eddie said

"Well that cheesecake will have to wait tonight"

"Ma'am is this your bag?" Eddie began asking the people nearby as Jamie approached the bag. Sure enough it was ticking. Jamie called 911 to call it in.

"Hi this is off duty officer Jamison Reagan of the 12th badge number 60528. I'm calling to report a suspicious bag in time square."

Eddie and Jamie pulled out their badges and began having people vacate the area. They had no idea how much time they had. Within seconds there were on duty officers on the scene. When the officers arrived they were surprised to find what looked like two civilians taking charge of the situation.

"Okay we'll take it from here" one of the officers said to Jamie

"I'm off duty from the 12th" Jamie said flashing his shield. "I was down here when I saw this guy leave his backpack here. She's also a cop too" he said gesturing to Eddie "so I called it in and we started following protocol"

"How sure are you it's a bomb?" The officer asked

"It's ticking like a bomb but then again a couple of months back we had a suspicious package that was from some stupid artist making a statement" Jamie replied

"Thank you officer- oh and if we need to reach you for anything during the investigation we call?"

"We work out of 12 I'm Jamie Reagan and that's Eddie Janko" Jamie replied

"Reagan like the commissioner?" The other cop asked

"Uh yeah" Jamie replied awkwardly hating when people thought of him as the PC's son.

"So now what?" Eddie said as the two took a spot behind the barricade.

"I guess the bomb squad should be here soon and some detectives"

"Should we stay and wait for that or is it time for cheesecake? We can't really do anything anyway"

"I don't really want to wait around because we know how these things go but then again we might be the only witnesses, did you see the guy?" Jamie asked

"No I wasn't really paying attention" Eddie admitted

"Hey let me see that picture you took"

"Reagan, I'm sure your hair looks fine the question here is stay or go" Eddie joked

"Not my hair Janko I want to see if we caught a shot of the guy in the background"

"Is that him?" Eddie asked pulling up the picture

"Oh my God Janko that's him and it's a clear shot of his face."

"I told you you would appreciate this picture" Eddie chided

The two decided to wait for the detectives and they spent a while going over exactly what had happened.

Jamie and Eddie were finally ready to leave when Jamie heard a familiar voice call his name from behind. _Danny_. He thought.

"Danny, what are you doing here you weren't working tonight and you don't work in time square anyway" Jamie said to his older brother

"I got a call about a bomb so I came down what the hell are you doing down here? This is your big Friday night plans?" Danny said before he glanced over to see Eddie beside him

"Eddie?" Danny asked

"Hey Danny" Eddie replied

"Ohhhhh okay now Im starting to see what's going on here" Danny said suggestively

"So are you working the case or not?" Jamie tried to divert attention away from his date

"I'll probably be part of the task force they put together to catch this guy. But what does that matter to you?" Danny admitted

"I'm the one who called it in"

"And we have a picture of the guy" Eddie added

"Wait a minute how did you just stumble upon a bomb in time square and why do you have a picture of the guy?" Danny asked

"We were heading to Junior's for some cheesecake and we stopped to take a picture then Jamie noticed the suspicious guy and bag" Eddie explained Jamie turned beet red as he realized a picture of him Eddie and the Statue of Liberty was about to circulate the NYPD and probably Homeland security in a terror investigation. This was not exactly what he had in mind when he thought about telling his family about him and Eddie.

"Ohh kid this is gold" Danny said laughing at the picture Eddie showed him "and it's a clear pic of our guy" Danny added

"Yeah yeah Danny. Can we go now? If you need us you know how to reach me" Jamie said aggravated.

"If I wasn't trying to catch a terrorist I would be busting your chops so hard right now. This isn't over you know that right?" Danny laughed

"Bye Danny" Jamie said as he and Eddie began fighting their way out of the crowd.

Once they finally made it through all the people Jamie asked "so are you still thinking cheesecake or should we head back?"

"As much as I love cheesecake let's take a rain check its getting really cold out and we took the subway down here"

"Eddie Janko turns down dessert. That's when you know it's been one hell of a night" Jamie said

"Yeah well it's not every date that comes to a screeching halt when you witness an attempted terror attack"

"It's also not every first date when you get to save thousands of people" Jamie added

They had to take a cab because the subways were shut down but they finally made it back to Jamie's place.

"So Janko you wanna come inside? We could have a drink" he offered

"I should uh I should probably just head home I was supposed to be off but I'm sure I'll be working tomorrow" she replied

"Okay what gives? You've barely said a word since the whole time square thing."

"I'm sorry if I'm a little shaken up over almost being blown up" Eddie replied defensively

"I've seen you angry, sad, scared, nervous, ecstatic, jealous, vulnerable, annoyed, hungry. I've seen you in all you're many states but this isn't any of those"

"I've never almost been blown up before! Maybe this is a new emotion!"

"You've almost been shot before. Dead is dead whether your shot or blown up what's the difference?"

"The difference is that was work this is not work. This was supposed to be a nice fun night out with you as my date. Not my partner. Don't you think a bomb is a pretty bad omen for the start of a relationship?"

"Omen?"

"Yeah you know like a sign! Maybe a sign this won't workout"

"I know what an omen is I just don't think that's what this is! Do you know how many lives we just saved? Including our own? Maybe it's an omen were meant to be? A sign good can come out of this?" Jamie offered

Eddie was quiet.

"You know you don't have to work through this alone. I was there too. I'm scared too." Jamie said softly.

"I know. I guess I just need some time to process everything." She said softly not making eye contact

"Okay" he replied. After a second of silence he added "well, good night. I'm sure you'll be working tomorrow so be safe"

"Thank you" she said finally meeting his eye before walking away.

Jamie made is way upstairs. He didn't know what to think. _I couldn't let all those people, including ourselves, die. Damn our first date should have ended better than this. 'I need some time to process all this?' What's that supposed to mean? And then there's the Danny thing. Not how I wanted to tell him about Eddie. This night couldn't have gone much worse._

Meanwhile Eddie was also struggling with thoughts of tonight. _Why the hell did I walk away like that? It's not his fault we found a bomb. In fact I'm glad he was observant enough to save all those people, including us. Tonight could have ended worse. We could both be dead. Why do I always walk away when I care about something?_


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Welcome back blue bloods fans! I loved last night's episode! I think theyre building up all think Jamko fighting so they'll eventually end the partnership and go a different route. That being said I better finish this story before they do! So here's another chapter Let me know what you think! I dont own Blue Bloods

Saturday passed slowly both Eddie and Jamie tried not to think about the night before. Both had been kept awake by their roaming thoughts. Eddie was called into work because all hands were on deck with a terrorist at large in the city. She was in the locker room getting ready for tour when Emily came in to tell her sarge was looking for her.

"Janko, you and Reagan called this in last night?" Sarge asked

"Reagan did sir."

"But you were there?" He asked

"Yeah"

"Since you already requested a new partner I won't get on to you about what you two were doing in midtown on a Friday night but nonetheless there are some detectives downstairs who want to take you down to 1PP."

"Sarge please. I didn't even see anything. It was all Reagan. Can I please just go on tour"

"Janko this comes from higher power than me."

She grudgingly went with the detectives down to 1PP.

Jamie woke up to his phone ringing.

"Reagan" he answered

"Son, I need you to get ready, Garrett will be outside your building in a few minutes to bring you to 1PP."

"Last night?" Jamie asked

"Yes." Frank replied before hanging up.

Within an hour Eddie and Jamie found themselves in the hallway outside a conference room in 1PP.

"Janko? I thought you'd be on tour"

"They pulled me out for this"

"I'm sorry this happened"

"Me too." They were silent for a second before she added "but I'm glad you saved a lot of lives"

"Let's hope they can catch this guy before he can take some" Jamie replied

"Officer Janko, Officer Reagan please come in." A man in a suit said.

The rest of the day was spent around a table as detectives, homeland security, and FBI agents asked countless questions about the split second when Jamie saw the guy.

The next day the Reagan family was getting ready for family dinner. Jamie and the boys set the table. Everyone say down and Linda was saying grace as Danny came in.

"Danny! I'm surprised to see you here. Francis said you both would be working." Henry said after Linda finished

"Yeah well a guys gotta eat. I'm just here for a few minutes so let's get started." Everyone began serving their plates

"So Jamie" Linda and Danny both started at the same time.

"Linda?" Jamie said

"Ah look at that Harvard knows where I'm going" Danny said as Jamie shot him a look

"So Jamie are you ready for your second surgery this week?" Linda asked

"I'm ready to have use of both arms again so I guess I'm ready" Jamie said plainly

"Well that's the spirit, kind of" Linda replied

"Okay okay my turn" Danny said

"You sure are eager Danny" Erin replied

"So Jamie, let's talk about you and Janko" Danny continued ignoring Erin

"Let's not" Jamie replied quickly, focusing intently on his food.

"Oh come on kid we gotta talk about it" Danny said smiling like the Cheshire Cat

"Wanna fill the rest of us in?" Henry requested

"Friday night Jamie was the one who called in this terror attack because he was in midtown with Janko" Danny explained

"What's wrong with that?" Sean asked

"Yeah isn't midtown like time square? It's fun down there" Jack added

"Yeah but uncle Jamie doesn't spend much time there and he was there with his friend Eddie" Danny replied

"We're not partners anymore" Jamie replied defensively

"I know that's why I wanna hear about your little date"

"Okay fine so it was a date. I wanted to take her to dinner she wanted to go to time square so we did. We were heading to juniors for dessert. She wanted to stop to take a picture with one of those Statue of Liberty things then I saw the bag and called it in. Okay? So there it is Danny, since you had to know" Jamie replied raising his voice. Everyone was quiet for a second.

"Why don't we change the subject" Erin offered.

"Great idea" Henry agreed. Jamie was quiet for the rest of the meal. Around him the family talked about their week and the week to come.

After dinner everyone started to leave.

"Jamie you want me to take you home?" Erin offered

"Nah I think I'm just gonna hang out here with grandpa" Jamie insisted

"Okay hang in there" Erin said

"Jamie, you were pretty quiet tonight" Henry started once they were alone.

"Yeah well it makes up for having been very loud"

"Danny was out of line"

"Can't argue with that"

"Do you wanna talk about what happened the other night"

"I don't know. Not talking about it seems to be the mantra for the last couple weeks"

"By that I'm guessing you're referring to things between you and Eddie"

"You guessed right"

"So Friday didn't go well?"

"It was going well until it started not going well and then she ended the night with 'I just need time to process everything'"

"That doesn't mean things can't workout for you two"

"But they sure aren't working out right now" Jamie replied taking another swig of his drink

"You and Eddie make a good pair. Things will work out. It's a weird transition from partners to a relationship, it doesn't happen often but it does occasionally."

"Well I'm glad to see someone is optimistic"

"Did you two talk yesterday or today?"

"No yesterday we were in a room full of suits all day so there wasn't a chance to talk and today she's working again I'm sure, all hands on deck."

"You two should find a time to work things out"

"We should but I don't know when that will be. We tend to push things to the back burner and wait for it to explode"

"That's probably not the best way to be."

"Probably not"

"Well, let's watch some football the jets are on in a few minutes" Henry said sensing Jamie had had enough talking about Eddie for one day.

At the precinct Eddie was coming back from a twelve hour shift and she was heading to the bunk room to rest a few hours before she'd be sent out again.

"Janko, Johnson, you two can head home and come back in the morning. The bunks are over loaded so I might as well send you two home to actually get some rest" sarge ordered

Eddie did as told. She went to her apartment, drank some warm tea and snuggled up in her NYPD sweatpants and a long sleeve tshirt. She curled up in bed exhausted and ready to sleep but sleep couldn't come. Her mind was racing. Jamie. He was all she could think about. Tour had distracted her well, but now there were no distractions. Go talk to him. Make things right before it's too late. She told herself. She tried unsuccessfully several times to fall asleep. Finally she got out of bed and grabbed her keys. She found herself standing outside his door. It was late and she knew that but this couldn't wait. She knocked on his door. Nobody answered. "Jamie, it's me Eddie." She called as she knocked again. "I know you're probably mad but please answer we need to talk" she called. The door remained shut. She decided to try calling him. Unfortunately he couldn't hear his phone from where it lay buried in the over night bag at the Reagan home in bay ridge where the sound of the Jets game was currently drowning out all other noises.

The next morning Jamie found his phone and noticed the missed call from Eddie. He called her back. The phone rang repeatedly, he had begun to formulate the voicemail he would leave when she finally answered.

"Hey Reagan, can I call you back? I'm on tour and we're about to respond to a call" Eddie replied

"Yeah sure" he squeezed in just before the line clicked dead.

The day passed slowly. Cards with Henry was only fun for so long. Jamie was looking for something to occupy his time when his eye landed on the law book he had been reading before he moved back to his place. He knew it was crazy to be thinking like this but a sliver of him was thinking about finding work as a paralegal-at least until he was cleared to go back to work. Jamie spent the morning at his place catching up on chores and reading more of the book. Mid afternoon Linda called.

"Jamie I hate to ask this of you but I have to work tonight and Danny had to pick up another extra shift because of this whole terrorist thing going on right now. Would you be able to spend tonight at our place with the boys?"

"Yeah sure. I was just starting to get bored around here"

"Great! My shift starts at 6 can you come around 5?"

"No problem" he assured her before they hung up.

Jamie was glad to spend the night with his nephews. They could always take his mind off of whatever was bothering him and he needed a change of pace. They ordered pizza, he helped them with their homework, and they watched a movie before going to bed. They always liked it when uncle Jamie came over because he was way better at homework help than Danny.

Wednesday morning Eddie was prying herself out of the uncomfortable bunk where she got a little bit of rest before going on another long tour. _They better catch this guy quick so I can get back to a normal sleep schedule_ She thought.

She was out on patrol late that afternoon when a call came over the air that the detectives had finally found the guy who planted the bomb and they were bringing him in for interrogation. This mean tours could be reduced back to normal. Eddie was ecstatic...and exhausted. When she got back to the precinct, sarge told her she could go home and come back for tour tomorrow night. Eddie was thrilled, she went home took a long shower and went straight to bed.

Meanwhile Jamie was reading over the pamphlets to get prepped for his second surgery. Tomorrow was the big day. Erin was picking him up at seven to take him in. He was taking the first dose of pain killers and going to bed. _I wish Eddie had called back today_. He understood that she had probably been busy and forgotten with all the heightened police presence stuff going on but he was really hoping to have talked to her by now.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you all so much for the great reviews! Yesterday's chapter was so well received that I decided to go ahead and post another to say thank you for the support! The last chapter was kind of boring but it was necessary to move the plot but never fear this one will stir things up again! Let me know what you think! I dont own Blue Bloods

The next morning he was prepped and waiting for surgery. The doctors were optimistic that they could fix everything but it would be difficult because of how the bone shattered.

Eddie woke up around nine. She had been completely exhausted the night before and gone straight to bed. When she woke up she pulled out her phone then suddenly she remembered. Jamie. They still hadn't gotten the chance to work things out since their date.

Erin was sitting in the waiting room working on case files when she felt her purse vibrate. She looked inside to find it wasn't her phone but Jamie's that she had while he was in surgery. The caller ID said Eddie. _Should I answer it? I don't want to intrude on whatever they have or don't have right now. I shouldn't answer...but I don't want her to think she's being ignored. I'll answer and just tell her he's in surgery_. She decided.

"Hello?"

Eddie was surprised to hear a female voice on the line.

"Oh, I...I uh" she stammered not knowing what to do

"Eddie? This is Erin"

"Oh, hi Erin. Can I talk to Jamie or is this a bad time?"

"He just went in for his surgery. When he gets out I can let him know you called"

Eddie had completely lost track of days and forgotten today was the day of his surgery.

"Oh right I forgot that was today. Uh what hospital? Should I come by later?"

"We're at st Vics for this one, he will only be here tonight then I don't know if he's going home or back to dads. I don't quite know where you two are in your relationship I know there was some back and forth for a while but if you want to come he can have visitors."

"Okay thanks Erin"

"No problem Eddie"

 _Great. Such a good girlfriend already. If I even am his girlfriend I mean it was just one date. But now I didn't even remember when his surgery was. I should have been there for him_. She thought to herself. Eddie tried to busy herself around the apartment. She hadn't done laundry in a week and her room was still a mess from when she was getting ready for her date on Friday. After an hour of her best attempt to occupy her mind Eddie couldn't do it anymore. She put on jeans and an NYPD tshirt and headed to the hospital.

When she got there she saw Erin.

"Hey Erin. I decided to go ahead and come over here" Eddie said

"Eddie I'm glad to see you! I'm just waiting around right now it might be a couple more hours he's only been in for a little while."

"Okay I got nowhere to be" Eddie said taking a seat.

A few hours later the doctor came in to tell Erin and Eddie that Jamie was out of surgery. The girls went back to his room. He was groggy but awake. Erin went in first followed by Eddie.

"Eddie!" Jamie said when he saw her

"Well hello to you too" Erin said Eddie couldn't help but smile at his reaction to seeing here

"I knew you were here sis but I didn't know she was coming"

"And miss all this Reagan? Never" Eddie replied And Jamie laughed

"I'll give you two some time I'm going to talk to the doctor" Erin said

"So I heard they caught the guy" Jamie said awkwardly

"Yeah, yeah they did. But let's not talk about that, how are you feeling?" She asked

"I'm not feeling a whole lot right now. Lots of pain killers" he replied

"Well you look good" she offered

"Well you always think that" he smirked

"Oh you are so full of it"

"Maybe. Only because I learned from the best"

"Oh I am not full of it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah really!" She said laughing

"So how are you doing" he asked after a pause

"I'm fine"

"You weren't fine on Friday"

"Yeah that was a lot to take in but I don't blame you and I'm glad you saved people...and I hope we can go on another date sometime" she said

"Good. I want to go on another date too but maybe one with dessert and without terrorism"

"I think I would be okay with that" Eddie said with a smile

Erin and the doctor came in. They told Jamie and Eddie that the surgery went well and he could be discharged in the morning. Then a nurse came in to talk all about taking care of his shoulder, how to change the new bandages and when he could start physical therapy. At some point during all this Eddie disappeared. When the nurse was done Eddie came back carrying two large bags.

"Janko whatcha got?" Jamie asked

"I'll give you one guess Reagan"

"From the smell of things and because I know how much you love food my guess is that you brought dinner"

"Not just dinner. Takeout from that place you love"

"Eddie you didn't have to do that!" Erin exclaimed

"Trust me, yes she did after the number of times she picked our meal break" Jamie said to his sister

"Oh you know you like it Reagan" Eddie teased

"So what one bag for you one bag for me and Erin to share?" Jamie replied

"Very funny but actually I bought a lot because I figured your family would start dropping by soon"

"You thought right" Danny answered as he walked in. "How's it goin kid? I guess pretty good you gotcha girl here" Danny continued

"Ooohh I'm 'ya girl' Reagan how do you like that?"

"I'd rather you be my girl than someone else's"

The rest of the evening was probably the most fun they'd ever had in a hospital room. Jamie was in good spirits and with Eddie there the room was filled with laughter. The nurses had to keep telling them to be quieter so other patients could sleep. Danny and Erin took the opportunity to tell old Jamie stories. It got to be around eleven when Eddie finally said,

"Well I better get going and let you get some rest, it's late"

"I guess you're right we should all probably go" Erin agreed

"I should probably go too" Jamie said

"Very Funny. You need your rest" Erin retorted.

Danny waited for the girls to leave the room before he spoke up.

"Kid that went well! She's like part of the family!"

"Yeah she was good tonight" Jamie agreed

"So you two worked everything out"

"Kinda, I guess we talked through it all"

"So you're outta the woods? Clear at work? Clear with the family? Clear between you two?"

"I don't know I guess we'll see"

"What do you mean we'll see?"

"I just mean I want to take things slow. I've been down a dead end street before and it takes a while to find your way out. I don't want to go there again."

"Take your time but I think she's a keeper. And I'm not just sayin that"

When Eddie arrived at the hospital the next morning Jamie and Erin were fighting.

"I know you don't think dad and pop really help you much but you need someone there! You can't just go sit alone in your apartment"

"Why not? If I lived in a different city and needed surgery, say it was a basketball injury, I wouldn't fly home to stay with dad!"

"But you don't live in a different city and you need someone to take care of you."

"One night at my place and if anything goes wrong I'll stay with dad until I'm cleared to work again" Jamie promised. At this point Eddie peeked her head in the door.

"Eddie! Eddie can take care of me" Jamie exclaimed

"You can't ask Eddie to take care of you"

"I don't really need to be taken care of just checked up on" Jamie argued

"Jamie just stay with Dad"

"Dad won't even be home except at night and grandpa isn't even home most of the day! He goes out with his old friends. He's incredibly social for his age" Jamie argued

"Jamie I shouldn't have to argue this with you" Erin retorted

"You're just mad because I went to law school too so I'm the only person in this family you can't beat in an argument"

"What if something happened? What if you fell" Erin retorted ignoring his previous remark

"First of all I'm 30 not 90 I'm not going to fall second of all if I did I can get up without one arm and third of all what would be the difference if I fell at my apartment or if I fell at dads"

"They could help you up!"

"Chances are dad wouldn't be home anyway and I don't really think pop has the stability to help me up at his age"

"Oh you are incredible" Erin said angrily

"You're just mad because you know you just lost" Jamie replied

"What about meals! How are you going to eat!"

"Erin give it up! The extent of my cooking can probably be one with one hand anyway or I can order takeout or I can walk a couple blocks to pick something up"

Erin put her hands on her hips and looked around shaking her head trying to think of any valid argument for Jamie to not be on his own"

"So you'll take me home?" Jamie asked

"Fine. But Danny, dad, me or Linda can check up on you at any time"

"Deal" Jamie agreed

Eddie had been waiting in the hall during all this and decided now would be an appropriate time to walk in.

"Good morning Eddie" Erin said

"Good morning Reagans"

"Whatcha doing here this early?" Jamie asked

"I just decided to check up on one on my friends before going in for tour" Eddie said with a smile

"Well this friend of yours is getting discharged in a couple hours"

"That's exciting! So now you'll be back on the job in no time"

"Not exactly, now I have to let this heal for two weeks then start three to six months of physical therapy."

"Oh now you're just milking his time off"

"Very funny Janko"

"So next time I come visit where will I go?" Eddie asked knowing it was a touchy subject

"Jamie thinks he can take care of himself" Erin huffed angrily.

"Of course he does" Eddie agreed thinking back to the time in the jewelry store when he sent her out, or more recently the 10-13 that he went after when she decided to stay on post.

"Well this officer has got to get going, I'm doing another undercover today so this ought to be fun" she said

"Watch your back" Jamie replied warily

"I will I will. Don't worry about me" Eddie said as if it were possible.

After Eddie left Erin and Jamie when through the arduous process of getting discharged and Erin reluctantly drove Jamie back to his place.

"Okay You good?" Erin asked once Jamie was settled.

"Yeah I'm good"

"What's this doing out?" She asked moving the law book on the coffee table to make room for the drink she had just made for Jamie.

"I just found it at dads house started taking a look at it again"

"This isn't exactly pleasure reading" Erin said raising an eyebrow at him

"I just thought it'd be good to brush up on a few things" Jamie replied nervously

"You're not thinking about going back into law are you?" Erin asked skeptically

"I'd be lying if I said it hasn't crossed my mind"

"Jamie. Remember what Joe used to say. When you're already facing something big don't try to make it any bigger. Let's let this shoulder injury heal, and get you off the pain medication, before you make any drastic decisions"

"I just said the idea had crossed my mind don't get all defensive just yet" Jamie argued

"This is just a friendly reminder not to make any big decisions right now, but with that being said I'm going to go to work and I'll come check on you when I leave the office"

"I'm sure I'll be here" Jamie replied

"Bye Jamie"

After Erin left Jamie went to his room and pulled a little card out of his jacket pocket. Erin had told him not to make any big decisions right now. But this seemed like the right thing to do. He was trying to ignore the stack of bills on the kitchen counter but every day it kept growing. His mom never wanted him to be s cop. Maybe she was right. He ignored Erin's advice and dialed the number on this little card. The line rang several times before going to voicemail.

"Hey Sydney this is Jamie Reagan. I, well I took what you said in the hospital to heart and I was wondering if your firm had any available work as possibly a paralegal. I uh I know this is kind of weird but just call me back when you get this." Jamie said to the answering machine.

He spent the rest of the afternoon between reading, ESPN and napping. Later that afternoon his phone rang. He was surprised to see Eddie calling since her tour didn't end for a few more hours.

" hey Eddie"

"Hey Reagan so listen how bad would it be if I came a little later than planned tonight?"

"How late are we talking?"

"Like 8 instead of 6?"

"Sure what's going on?"

"I uh, I just got another quick undercover detail. It won't last long just a couple hours" she said awkwardly. Her shield chasing was a topic they'd been trying to avoid discussing lately.

"Be careful. It's dangerous undercover."

"I'll be careful don't worry"

"Okay then see you tonight"

"Thanks Jamie." She said before they hung up

A few minutes later his phone rang again he was expecting it to be Eddie again but instead it was Sydney's name that popped up on his phone.

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Jamie, it's Sydney. I got your message earlier. Are you seriously looking for work as a paralegal?" She asked incredulously.

From the tone in her voice Jamie was nervous. "Um yeah I was, I mean I have a lot of healing before I can get back on the streets but the bills don't stop for an injury. If you don't have any openings don't worry abou-"

"It's not that, your timing is actually impeccable. I didn't answer earlier because I was at a baby shower for one of my paralegals. She goes on maternity leave in 3 days and we can't find anyone to fill her position. It's almost like a miracle that you called when you did!" She exclaimed excitedly

Jamie for one was shocked. "Wow. Um when should I come for an interview?"

"Just send your resume to me at the email on my card and I'll forward it to my supervisor. Could you start on Monday?" She asked

"Yeah sure." Jamie replied a little taken aback by how fast this was all moving.

When he hung up his head was spinning. What's Eddie going to think when I go back into law working for my ex? What will my dad and Danny think about me working law again, even if it's temporary? What will Erin think? Technically I'll be her opposition in court. What if this turns out to not be temporary? I love being a cop but here I am now. I've lost a brother and held one partner dying in my arms. Then I got shot and almost died myself. Is it just a matter of time? This was my mother's dying wish. And I'm still paying off student loans to Harvard. Maybe this is all just a sign that this is the right next step. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a knock at the door.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hi everyone thanks for the continuing support! I just wanted to clear one thing up, Jamie's potential new job is a paralegal instead of a lawyer because he's only going back part time and because he hasn't practiced law in 6 years. Sorry if that caused any confusion! Thank you for all the reviews! Enjoy the chapter! I don't own blue bloods.

He opened the door to see Erin standing there with a large bag of takeout.

"I needed to come check on you and since Nikki is at school I figured we could have dinner." She said

"Come on in"

"I got enough so Eddie can have some if she's coming after tour"

"She'll be late"

"What?"

"She called. Another stop on the shield chase. She's under cover until 8" Jamie explained

"Well I hope your hungry then"

Erin and Jamie sat down and ate. They talked about their days, Erin's latest case and the upcoming family dinner.

 _Should I tell her about my new job? I could at least test the waters before the rest of the family finds out_. He thought.

"Jamie, Jamie?" Erin asked

"I'm sorry I uh-" Jamie said shaking his head. He hadn't noticed that he was zoned out

"Alright what gives. I thought it was just the pain meds but you've been off all night" Erin said

Jamie sighed "I'm, I'm thinking about trying something different"

"Different? What? Like a new haircut or something?" Erin asked

"No like a new-" he sighed again

"Spit it out Jamie"

"A new job"

Erin's eyes grew wide. She definitely wasn't expecting that.

"A new job? Jamie I wouldn't do anything rash what are you thinking about doing?"

"Well I went to law school..." Jamie trailed off as Erin thought she knew where he was going

"You want to go back into law? But you hated it, and you love being a cop" Erin tried to keep a level head.

"I didn't hate it. Mom thought it would be a good idea"

"Is that what this is about? You know she would just want you to be happy and from where I sit being a cop makes you happy"

"She also wanted me to be alive"

"Which you are might I remind you"

"But Vinny isn't. And neither is Joe."

"Jamie"

"Is it just a matter of time Erin?"

"You've been through a lot Jamie but that doesn't mean it'll happen to you"

"You can't make that argument because it almost did"

"But it didn't. I'm just saying don't make any rash decisions while you're on injury leave"

"I was just thinking about taking some part time work as a paralegal because between all this time off work and reduced hours for desk duty I need additional income to make ends meet." Jamie

"Jamie if that's what this is about we can help you, I can and dad can, at least until you're back on duty" Erin offered

"I just think this would be a good way for me to test the waters, maybe I should go back to law, and maybe I hate it but a couple of months could point me in the right direction"

Erin sighed, "okay then. I can ask around at my office and see if we have a position open" she offered

"No need" Jamie shook his head.

"No need?"

"I've got a position lined up where I can start on Monday. I just wanted to run it by you before I tell everyone else and take the job"

"You already have a position? Where?" Erin said bewildered

"An attorney's office"

"Well yeah that's where paralegals work. keep talking little brother"

"You're not going to like what I have to say"

"I'm starting to get that impression"

"When I was in the hospital. Sydney stopped by. Words were exchanged then she said something along the lines of a firm would be lucky to have you, then I called her just out of curiosity and one of the paralegals at her firm just went on maternity for the next three months which happens to be how long I'm looking for this job" he explained

"You're working under your ex?" Erin exclaimed

"Temporarily yes"

"It's clear those painkillers are messing with your head if you think that's a good idea"

"It's been six years. Syd and I are fine now"

"You might be fine now but what happens when 'syd' walks into work with a new boyfriend?"

"I don't care anymore! I have Eddie! I don't need Sydney, she didn't need me"

"Easier said than done. Take it from someone who knows, someone divorced."

"Sydney is not Jack and I'm not you"

"I'm not stopping you, I'm just telling you this isn't a good idea."

Just then there was a knock on the door

"I wasn't really asking" Jamie replied as he headed toward the door.

Erin just looked at him with her look. One that had a combination of pain, sorrow, fear, confusion, bewilderment, and a hint of anger.

"Hey Reagan!" Eddie said in her normal chipper mood

"Eddie, come on in" Jamie replied stoically. Eddie could tell she was walking into something.

"Eddie" Erin said as she stood

"Hey Erin! Eddie said politely still Trying to make a good impression on his family.

"I was just leaving"

"You don't have to go!" Eddie said

"I really should go" Erin replied

"Let her go" Jamie said at the same time.

"Bye Eddie. Jamie" Erin said curtly

"Bye Erin" Eddie replied sensing the tension she had walked into as Jamie just nodded at his sister.

When she was gone Eddie continued, "you wanna talk about what just happened with your sister?" Eddie asked

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me Harvard. I could barely fit through the door with all the tension in this room"

"It was nothing, just a difference of opinions"

"Difference of opinions? I don't have siblings but that looked like a lot more than a difference of opinions"

"I've made a decision that she doesn't like. Difference of opinions."

Eddie assumed he was talking about his decision to live on his own while his shoulder healed so she let it go. "Fine, if you don't want to talk about it we won't talk about it. How was your day?"

"Pretty boring, Watched sports, read a little, not a whole lot to do right now. You hungry?"

"Aw Reagan I'm surprised you had to ask!" She teased

"Erin brought enough Chinese takeout to feed an army" he said sticking leftovers in the microwave.

"She must have known I was coming" Eddie said with a devious smile.

Jamie chuckled, "so you got off early, it's only 7:00, your undercover fall through?"

Eddies mind raced back to the events of the last couple hours. What she thought was an undercover assignment turned into a conversation with Detective Rivera. She wasn't ready to tell Jamie about that meeting. Not until everything went through.

"Something like that. It was a pretty rough day"

Jamie nodded. They looked at each other both holding something back. Two somethings that could easily change everything. But neither one of them wanted to air dirty laundry tonight. They wanted to forget about the future for a little while.

"So what do you say we put in a movie?" Jamie finally broke the silence.

"Do I get to pick?"

"Can I say no?"

"No"

"Okay then what are we watching?"

Eddie picked a movie and they turned it on. They started on the couch side by side. As it grew later she slid in closer to where her head was on his good shoulder. Eventually her head was in his lap and his fingers were running through her hair. Neither one was very focused on the movie both lost deep in thought. Thinking about the evening's events, the unspoken words hanging between them.

The movie ended and Jamie looked down to see Eddie had fallen asleep in his lap. He gently shook her to wake her up.

"Eddie, Eddie, it's time for bed"

"What?" A groggy Eddie croaked

"Bedtime Eddie, you fell asleep watching the movie

She sat up and opened her eyes

"Oh I guess I should go home"

"You could just stay" he offered

Her eyes got wide and she looked at him skeptically.

"Is that really a good idea this early in?" Eddie asked

"Not like that! Like the time you made your first kill and I just spent the night."

Eddie nodded

Minutes later she was crawling into Jamie's bed. She burrowed her head into the pillow and breathed in. It smelt like him.

Jamie walked out of the bathroom to see Eddie curling up. She was on the side of the bed he normally sleeps on but he didn't care. He loved seeing her blonde hair splayed out across the pillow. He went and took his spot on the other side of the bed and when he did Eddie moved her face closer to his.

"Thank you Reagan" she whispered

He kissed her in response.

The next morning he work up as he heard a clanging noise from the kitchen. He looked to the other side of the bed to see Eddie was missing. The clock on the bedside table read 7 am. Jamie winced at how early it was then reluctantly decided to get up. As he walked out of the bedroom Eddie had her purse over her arm and was reaching for the door.

"Leaving without saying goodbye? Didn't know you were that type Janko" Jamie teased

"First of all I didn't know you were up and second of all This isn't goodbye Reagan, this is me going to get something to make breakfast because you have no food in this apartment"

"There's cereal in there, and some protein bars." Jamie offered

"My point exactly, nothing for breakfast"

"Normal people would call that breakfast Janko"

"Yes but I'm not normal, I'm about to go spend 8 hours defending the good people of this fine city from crime...and drunks and poor parking and domestics but nonetheless it's very exhausting work and I need breakfast in order to do that."

"Okay fine want me to come with you?"

"With that bed head? No way Reagan" Eddie joked and Jamie feigned hurt

"Be careful"

"I will, I'll be back in like 20"

While she was gone he tried tiding up the apartment. The ominous stack of bills still sat on the counter taunting him. He hoped she hadn't noticed how many there were. He also hoped she wouldn't be mad when he finally told her about his new job. He was lost in thought when she knocked on the door. He opened it to see Eddie juggling two large bags full of groceries.

"Whoa Eddie what are you doing feeding the whole NYPD?"

"I'm just trying to stick your place because God knows if I'm going to be spending any amount of time here we need better snacks."

She unloaded fruit, staples, produce, juice, eggs, and much more.

"Now, for breakfast were having scrambled eggs and donuts"

"Scrambled eggs and donuts?" Jamie asked making two cups of coffee.

"Yep, so I need two pans" Eddie replied nonchalantly not understanding that eggs and donuts were a strange combination.

"Bottom cabinet, I don't see any donuts in all this food?" He said

"That's because I haven't made them yet, hence why I need two pans"

"You're making your own donuts? Eddie don't you have tour today how long is this breakfast going to take?"

"Calm down all I have to do is cut the center out of these refrigerator biscuits and fry them"

"Where are you going to fry them?" Jamie asked fearing he knew the answer as she poured oil into one of the pans

"Right here" she said clearly not understanding that this In turn would cause the whole place to smell like the kitchen at McDonald's

"Janko, the things I do for you, this whole place is going to smell like fried food"

"You say that like its a bad thing" she retorted

"Says the girl who's escaping the fumes for the next 8 hours"

"Oh shut up Reagan just be glad I'm even cooking for you" Eddie retorted as she placed the first round of raw biscuit dough into the hot oil.

Half an hour later the pair was sitting down at the little dining table feasting on fresh donuts, scrambled eggs, and coffee.

"I never doubted you but this is actually really good...almost good enough to discount the smell" Jamie offered

"Isn't it! Just let the smell be your little reminder of me throughout the day. I wouldn't want you to miss me too much"

"Yeah yeah so what's for dinner" he asked jokingly

"I actually bought stuff to make chicken parm. It will be kinda late because I don't get off until 5 then I have to make it but my chicken parm is way better than takeout if I do say so myself"

"I'll be the judge of that" he teased

"Well I better get going or I'm going to be late to roll call"

"I'm starting to think you planned this whole thing just so you could leave me with the dishes"

"I just needed to give you something to do today"

"Whatever get out of here" he said leaning in to kiss her goodbye

"See you tonight, don't miss me too much" she said as she headed out

A few hours later Jamie got a call from his dad.

"Hello?" He answered

"A source tells me the fish are biting down at the pier. My detail can pick you up in half an hour if you're up for going with me" Frank said

Jamie agreed and they hung up, Frank wasn't much for talking over the phone anyway.

Within an hour Frank and Jamie were standing on the pier, two baited hooks in hand. Frank cast both lines due to Jamie's injury and then men stood looking out over the water. Frank spoke first.

"So how are you doing?"

"The stitches are still sting a little and the whole shoulder is still pretty sore, almost zero mobility."

"I'm not talking about your shoulder"

"Didn't think so"

"So?"

"I'm just taking it one step at a time doing what I have to do"

"And?"

"I don't know. I'm hanging in there best I can"

"Your sister said you're struggling financially"

"Of course she did"

"You know I can help you, at least til you're back in the uniform"

"Dad I'm thirty years old I can't let you take care of all my problems for me"

"I'm not taking care of all your problems just this one"

"What else did Erin tell you?"

"That you were thinking about getting a job at a law firm"

"Anything else?"

"Is there anything else she should have told me?"

Jamie was relieved she didn't tell him about his job with Sydney.

"No" he lied

"Son, you're going to have physical therapy and desk duty at the 12th. I don't know that adding another job is a good idea"

"It might not be a good idea but desperate times call for desperate measures"

"I'm offering to help you"

"I'm telling you I can't accept your help"

"Jamie this isn't like you were careless and fell behind on a few bills, if you can't make rent because you're out of work that's understandable"

"I just need to take care of myself"

"Just think about it"

"It's too late"

"Too late?"

"I wasn't going to tell you until dinner tomorrow but I have a job lined up and I start Monday"

"Monday!?" Frank asked bewildered

"Renzulli won't let me work, even desk duty, for at least a couple more weeks but the bills can't wait that long"

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean you left law after spending thousands on law school to become a cop because you hated it"

"Or I became a cop to honor Joe- my decision had nothing to do with law" Jamie finally exploded

Frank didn't have anything to say to that. He looked over the bay.

"I guess I always knew that. In the back of my mind" Frank said after a few moments of silence

"Dad, after all these years now I can see what Mom saw. You don't want to bury another son, she doesn't want you to either"

"I don't have to" Frank replied

"Not today"

"You know for a long time after you joined the force I worried. I thought your mother was right. But six years later, I'm not so sure she was right. This would be the only thing she's ever been wrong about to my knowledge, but I think if any Reagan was meant for the force, it was you"

"Dad. Can we cut the theatrics? Like it or not I'm not invincible. Maybe this accident was what I needed to redirect my life. It's not like I'm going anywhere in the force anyway"

"First of all no ones invincible. Second of all whats that thing Joe always told you, when you're looking at something big don't go looking for something bigger?"

"Listen dad I appreciate what you're trying to do here but I need to do this. This might be my only chance where I can work both jobs and at the end of three months make my decision."

Frank was quiet.

"What does Eddie think about all this?" he said finally

"What does Eddie have to do with anything?"

"Don't try to play dumb with me I paid for your Ivey league education."

"I haven't told her yet. I made my decision yesterday"

"You haven't told her?"

"Not yet" Jamie repeated beginning to get frustrated with his father

"You need to be straight with her, she deserves that much"

"I just need the right moment"

"You're afraid of how she'll react"

"That too" he admitted "kind of like Sydney all over again, I think I've got it figured out found the perfect girl but then I go changing myself. Sydney fell in love with a lawyer but wound up with a cop, Eddie fell in love with a cop who might be headed back to law."

"Maybe that should be considered"

"Are you saying I should keep being a cop-risking my life- so I don't lose Eddie?"

"Im saying it sounds like you've made up your mind despite what your sister and I have to say but maybe you should still consider all the options"

They were both quiet

"Well the fish clearly aren't biting you ready to pack up?" Frank asked


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading and reviewing! Here's a cute little chapter, enjoy! I dont own Blue Bloods

Later that night Jamie finally heard a knock on his door around 6:30.

"Jeez Janko I thought you forgot about me you said you got off at 5." He said

"Well hello to you too. I had to go by my place to grab some stuff for dinner" she said holding up a large grocery bag.

An hour later the warm smell of chicken Parmesan filled the room replacing the lingering greasy smell from this mornings antics.

"Janko this is incredible"

"Why thank you! Now you know why I love to eat so much"

"None of the greasy fast food crap you eat on tour even compares to this"

"You haven't tasted anything yet" Eddie said beaming

"Where'd you learn to cook?"

"My grandmothers are Hungarian and Serbian and they both love to cook. Also growing up my neighbor was Italian and she had a house full of boys, she loved it when I came over and she would teach me how to cook"

"Well it paid off"

After dinner Eddie helped Jamie as he struggled to do the dishes with one arm. Eventually he went and sat down on the couch thinking she was right behind him but then dishes began clanging again.

"We already ate What are you making now?"

"My grandmothers famous homemade cinnamon rolls. I have to make the dough now so it can rise overnight." She said as she pulled funky baking tools out of her bag.

"Reagan, you have hardly anything in this kitchen yet somehow you have a kitchen aid mixed? That's like the prada of baking supplies."

"It was uh from some wedding shower. One of the few things I got to keep since Sydney didn't know how to use it either" Jamie explained awkwardly. Eddie hated herself for bringing that whole situation up again.

"Well you'll be glad you did when you taste these"

After she had been clanging around in the kitchen Jamie got up and went to watch.

"Woah Janko what'd you do use every dish I own?" Jamie asked referring to the growing pile of dirty dishes

"Even if I had that wouldn't be many dishes" she smirked

"I don't cook much and if I do cook for a crowd it's at Dad's for family dinner. Why would I need anything more than this?"

"I'm just saying your kitchen is a little lacking but I get the whole bachelor thing I'll just have to bring my own tools when I need something other than a bowl or spoon" she laughed

Jamie then helped her with a second load of dishes, something he wasn't really happy about. _Those cinnamon rolls better be good_. He thought

Soon Jamie sat back down on the couch once again expecting Eddie to follow, but she didn't, she stopped at the bookcase

"So another movie tonight?" Jamie offered

"I can't stay awake through another movie. Is this a photo album?"

"Yes but we don't need to-" Jamie tried to stop her as Eddie pried the large photo album off the shelf. She brought it over to the coffee table next to Jamie on the couch. She opened the first page to find this wasn't just a photo album but a full on scrapbook filled with all the frilly paper cute captions and little stickers.

"Wow Reagan I didn't know you were into scrap booking" Eddie said poking fun at her friend

"Erin. Erin is into scrapbooking. She made us all one for Christmas one year and now she makes us a new page each year to add to the back." He explained

"Aw that's so cute" she said flipping the page

The first page was newborn Jamie. One picture of his mother holding him with Frank standing by her side looking down at them lovingly. Then there was one of mary Introducing Erin, Danny and Joe to their new little brother.

"Jamie this is precious" Eddie cooed

"I always have been"

"Your mom was beautiful"

"Yeah she really was something."

Over the next few pages there were pictures of baby Jamie coming home from the hospital, being held by his older siblings and grandparents. Eddie laughed as she noticed Joe had a very protective cautious way of holding baby Jamie while Danny failed to really support the head and looked more like he was ready to play with than to nurture his brother. Baby Jamie grew into little boy Jamie. There were pictures of all three boys in football uniforms, baseball uniforms, and playing basketball on the driveway. In several pictures Erin could almost be mistaken for one of the boys the way she was playing right alongside her brothers. Eddie laughed when she saw a picture of little Jamie fast asleep wearing only a diaper and cowboy boots.

The cute little boy Jamie pictures transitioned into the awkward middle school pictures where he sported a bad haircut and braces. Eddie had to poke fun at him for those. Then came the high school pictures. First there were a few from Erin's wedding to Jack. Jamie looked cute all dressed up in a suit with his siblings. After the wedding pictures Eddie wasn't too fond of all the girls in the high school pictures. He must have gone to every high school dance with a date. Even though it was years later she didn't like seeing him with another girl. There was one girl who made it in the scrapbook several times.

"Who's that?" Eddie asked

"That was my high school girlfriend, Jessica Carelli. We dated through junior and senior year"

"What happened?"

"She went to Berkley and I went to Harvard. Neither one of us was willing to do the whole cross country relationship thing"

Eddie nodded as she turned the page to see Jamie's high school graduation. Mary and Joe were beaming. Erin was holding baby Nicky and Linda trailed sling beside Danny as they were newly engaged.

One picture of Joe and Jamie stood out to her. They could've been twins. The resemblance was uncanny. She had seen the picture of Joe on the inside of Jamie's hat a few times but this was the first time she had really seen the two side by side.

"I swear you two could be twins"

"Crazy isn't it?" Jamie said getting up to grab a beer. Until he got up to get a drink Eddie didn't realize how tough this might be for him, looking at all these pictures of Joe and his mom.

"Do you want me to stop? I should have asked before I dove into something this personal" Eddie asked

"It's fine. You're almost done anyway just college and then the last 7 years.

The college pics were a little awkward too due to how many of the pictures had Sydney. There were a couple sprinkled in of Jamie and spencer or days when Joe or Erin came down to visit, parents weekend and stuff. A few of Jamie holding new born Jack and a few from Joes academy graduation. Jamie looked really proud in that one. But otherwise it was all Sydney. Jamie and Sydney at a bar, in the library, on a picnic, in the snow, at a social, outside a courthouse. Then came Jamie and Sydney graduating from Harvard. And an engagement, Sydney held up her hand with the ring as Jamie kissed her cheek. Eddie noticed Jamie took a long drink of his beer on this page. Soon to follow came Jamie's academy graduation. Mary and Joe were no longer in the pictures. Eddie assumed Erin decided to leave out pictures from that year.

Finally there were recent pictures of Jamie, and Sydney left the scrapbook. Jamie and Renzulli on Jamie's first day. He looked so young and excited. The next pages had Jamie with another officer Eddie has never met.

"Vinny?" She asked

Jamie nodded taking another long drink. Eddie realized how hard this must be for him so she turned the page. There were a few from a family vacation, Jamie crabbing with his nephews, fishing with his dad, and drinking with Danny. Eddie was somewhat surprised to see what came next. There she was. Well there they were. Both dressed in their blues standing by their RMP.

"Reagan! Where'd this come from?" Eddie asked

"I still don't know who took it or how Erin got her hands on it but we look good"

"That we do"

"Make a good pair"

With that the scrapbook was finished.

"That was really nice"

"Hey play your cards right and maybe Erin can make you one"

It was starting to get late.

"Do you have to work tomorrow? It's getting late" Jamie said

"Night shift tomorrow then I'm off Sunday." Eddie replied not wanting to mention that tomorrow's night shift would be her last for a while. She hadn't yet told him about her meeting with Riviera. She was putting it off.

"How would you feel about coming to Mass and Sunday dinner?"

Eddie hesitated. "Is it too early?"

"Too early?"

"We've been dating like a week is it too soon to be included in family dinner?"

Jamie thought about it. Maybe it was a little soon, but then again it wasn't like he'd only known her for a week. "I don't think so I mean it's only been a week but we've been friends for 2 and a half years now. It's not like you haven't met the whole family"

"Okay. If you're sure you want me to come I'll be there"

"Good"

They watched a little bit of tv then they decided it was time for bed. The next morning once again Jamie woke up to clanking in the kitchen and an empty bed. He rolled over to read the clock said 8am. He begrudgingly got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen.

"Janko why so early?"

"I told you yesterday I'm making my grandmothers famous cinnamon rolls!" She said excitedly

"But why at 8 am neither of us are working this morning"

"They take a long time to cook"

"Well they better be good after they woke me up at 8 on our day off"

"Oh don't be a wimp you haven't done anything strenuous in weeks I think you can manage waking up early one time"

"Yeah nothing strenuous I just got shot then cut open twice"

"I think you'll be okay"

"You better hope so" he said planting a kiss on her forehead as he made his way to the coffee maker. Even at 8 am he was happy to have Eddie there with him. He loved messing with her playfully, only because he knew she could take it.

Two hours later Eddie pulled these illustrious cinnamon rolls out of the oven and carefully glazed them. Jamie watched the icing melt over the top of the warm fluffy pastries.

"Okay Reagan. Breakfast is served I have to see your face when you taste this!" Eddie said excitedly handing him a cinnamon roll.

Jamie took one bite and cringed, "oh my God Janko what did you do to this poor cinnamon roll"

He watched her face fall in shock before he added

"Gotcha, this thing is delicious man you need to come over more often" as he took another bite with a smug look on his face

"Jamison Reagan!" Eddie yelled, she wasn't angry just the playful mad.

"It really is delicious"

"Oh I know it is but just for that I'm not letting you have another!"

"Well you better dish another one onto my plate it's what you owe me for hosting you the past two nights in hotel de Jamie"

"Oh you are so full of it. I guess I'll just go back to my palace and take my cinnamon rolls with me" she laughed

They continued the playful banter as they cleaned up their breakfast mess.

"So on a serious note what time is your tour tonight?" Jamie asked

"Roll call at 5 so I guess I could keep you company until like 3 or 4"

Jamie made a mental note. He knew when he finally told her it wouldn't go over well. He knew it was a long shot but he thought maybe if he could soak up as many happy, perfect moments as possible then it would be harder for her to walk away. Eddie was thinking the same thing. She knew he would be mad, maybe jealous, but he would probably mask it with feigned excitement. Save enough time for that before tour then maybe all will be well. Neither one of them ever suspected the other would also have a secret.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: My readers are awesome so heres another chapter! I love all the reviews and thank your for the favorites and follows! This chapter starts some drama-I promise everything will workout in the end just enjoy the story! I don't own blue bloods

Their day off together passed rather ordinarily. They hung out in the village and went to one of Eddie's favorite spots for lunch. It felt good to be out together, in broad daylight nothing to hide no feelings to suppress, except for those lingering secrets. Jamie picked up the tab for lunch and checkered his watch. 1 o'clock. Now was the right time to tell her. They could go back to his place and talk it through.

"So we've got a couple more hours we could kill time shopping or there's a park nearby" Eddie suggested

"Actually could we go back to my place there's something we need to talk about" Jamie replied looking down at the table fidgeting with his fork. Eddie face showed surprise and concern.

"Um yeah of course"

On the way back they pretended there was nothing weird going on but the tension was palpable. Eddies mind assumed the worst. _What did I do already? Was I too pushy? Maybe I should've paid for my food. How could he be breaking this off already._

By the time they reached his place she was incredibly nervous. They went inside.

"So?" Eddie started

"So there's something I haven't told you and you need to know before family dinner tomorrow" Jamie started

"Okay?"

"So last night we looked through that whole scrapbook."

 _Great I knew I went too far pulling that out_. Eddie thought.

"I'm sure you probably noticed but were too nice to mention there was a year or two missing after Harvard" she had noticed but figured those years had just been rough. She nodded.

"I don't really like that part of my life but it's there and I can't ignore it. Three months after I graduated my mom died. She had been sick and it was her time. But she made me promise I would stay out of the family business. I couldn't say no to my mothers dying wish."

"Yet here you are?" Eddie interrupted

"Let me continue. After graduation, I proposed to Sydney. The part of the story I never really talk about is that I had a job as an attorney at one of the top attorney's offices in Manhattan. I made six figures as a starting salary and I was on the fast track to the top. Then Joe got shot and everything fell apart. It was like my whole world came tumbling down around me. He was my best friend, my role model, we met up two nights a week for beers sometimes more. He was a standup guy. When he died I shut down. I quit my job which is the first thing Sydney didn't understand. I went several months doing nothing but grieving. Then I joined the academy. And the rest is history." Jamie said

"I'm so sorry about Joe." Eddie cooed thinking that's what this was about.

"I'll have to tell you about him someday"

"I would love that."

"But right now I need to finish. I didn't tell this to talk about Joe. When I quit law, it wasn't because I hated it or I was bad at it or it just wasn't for me. That's what everybody thinks, even my dad believes that or at least he pretends to believe it. I joined the academy as a tribute to Joe. But in doing so I deliberately disobeyed my mothers dying wish. If this accident has taught me anything it's that maybe she was right. Maybe she knew something I didn't."

"Jamie, you can't think like that" Eddie started

"Hear me out. I'm not saying I regret becoming a cop. I don't. If I hadn't become a cop I would never truly understand my dad Danny and pop. I wouldn't have met and befriended Renzulli or even Vinny and most importantly you."

"So what are you saying?" Eddie asked nervously thinking she knew where this was going

"Maybe my mom was right and maybe this accident was a warning sign, next time I won't be as lucky. It might be time for me to turn in my shield."

"Okay Jamie the pain medications the doctor gave you must be too strong because you've lost your mind" Eddie said becoming hysterical.

"I said it MIGHT be time I don't know yet I haven't made a decision for sure"

"When are you making this decision? Why is this even in question?" She pleaded tears threatening to fall

"I need to pay the bills right now so I got a part time job as a paralegal. I'll do part time desk duty at the 12th part time paralegal and then physical therapy." He explained

"A new job huh?" Eddie said surprised and not really knowing what to feel "are you sure about this?"

"I'm sure that I can't pay the bills right now"

"Your dad can help you out I mean you're out of work because you got shot not because you're splurging recklessly or something!"

"I'm out because I GOT SHOT Eddie! I GOT SHOT and I almost died! I almost died in YOUR arms, you were there you know how close I was."

"I know Jamie! I Know! Trust me I know. But now-"

"You know when I was lying there feeling my own blood rush from my body I thought I was dead. When you got there I was glad that you were the last person I would talk to on this earth. Then I realized my mother was right all those years ago. She wanted to prevent this. By surviving it's a chance to do it right this time, to follow my mothers dying wish"

"Stop talking crazy!"

"It's not crazy! And I haven't made up my mind yet!"

"Just stay at the department then! You know you love the job! So keep it!"

"So I can walk beat for the next thirty years?"

"If that's what you love doing then yes!"

"Eddie that day when we were fighting about chasing a shield, I lied. For the first three or four years on the job a gold shield was all I could think about. Then I finally came to terms with the fact that I'm not getting one until my dad steps down or is asked to leave. I'm not it's not happening for me"

"That's bull"

"No Eddie, it's not. Danny got his in 3 years on the job Joe 4. I've been on for 6 with my dad on the 14th floor coincidence? No. I went undercover and took down a mob family as a rookie, I solved my brothers murder, and I closed a cold case at my fathers request. Tell me the reason I don't have a gold shield isn't because my dads the PC"

"So you're going to throw away the last six years of your life over one bullet?" Eddie said bitterly

"One bullet that could've killed me. I'm not throwing that away! I'm walking away from it with an understanding of law enforcement nobody else in the attorney's office has. I'm walking away knowing I made a difference those 6 years and I'm walking away with you"

"Well you got that wrong, you're not walking away with me" Eddie said as she walked to the bedroom to pack up her bag. Now silent tears were flowing which she tried to hide from Jamie. She was hoping he would do something valiant to try to stop her but he stayed in the living room. A few minutes later she walked out of the bedroom all packed up ready to leave. He could tell she'd been crying

"Eddie, please don't walk away after all we've been through" he pleaded

"You are"

"I haven't even made a decision for sure yet"

"Well when you do let me know because it sounds like you've all but turned in your shield. If you decide this was all insanity then give me a call and we can pretend this never happened. Until then, we had a good run Reagan" she said as she left.

He looked out the window and watched as she got in her car and drove away.

"Damn it!" He yelled "How could I be so stupid! I should've known I should've known" he sat down and rubbed his hand over his face. His heart was broken. He and Eddie fought a lot. He knew that but this time something felt different. He couldn't just make her a cup of coffee between tours and talk through everything to make it better. They wouldn't be forced to ride together for eight hours to work things out. He turned on the TV in hopes of distracting himself from thinking about Eddie. It didn't work. Nothing he did would work.

He put on a coat and went outside for a walk. He didn't know where he was going he was just walking and thinking. First he found himself outside her building. Then he realized she was probably home. He didn't want her to see him. So he kept going. The afternoon was a blur through Manhattan but a few hours later he found himself standing in the cemetery with his mom and Joe. "You two. You're the only ones who would support what I'm doing. You always supported me whatever I did."

Jamie's phone rang interrupting his time with his mom and brother.

"Jamie? Kid where are you?"

"Danny? I'm uh out why?"

"I'm at your place. I was coming to surprise you with some beers and pizza since its been a rough week and I knew Janko was working tonight but you're not here and you're not with dad or Erin or Janko or at the 12th so I got worried"

"Oh sorry"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing much"

"then you wanna come back and we can hang out"

"It'll take a while"

"How long is a while? Your car is still here where'd you get to?"

"I'm uh. I'm at the cemetery." Jamie replied

"The cemetery? How'd you get there?" Danny asked sympathetically

"I started walking and this is where I wound up"

"You walked there? From your place? Kid that's gotta be ten miles or more"

"Yeah it was a pretty long walk I just needed to clear my head"

"Can I come join you?"Danny said sensing that his brother needed him

"If you want if not I'll just see you tomorrow" Danny could hear a vacancy in his brother's voice that signaled he needed someone right now.

"I'll be there in a few" Danny said as he hung up.

Jamie didn't know what he was doing. How he wound up here he had no idea. How he was going to tell Danny about everything that had happened. Jamie looked down at the tombstone by his feet. Joe. Joe would've understood. Joe is who Jamie wanted to talk to right now. So he did.

"Hey Joe. I know it's been a while since I've visited. I met this girl Eddie. You'd think it was funny really, she was my partner and man she's great. You'd love her, I know I do. She was my partner but now we're dating or we were dating." He ranted on and on about Eddie for a while before continuing. "I got shot. I thought I'd be joining you but here I still am. I got shot so I think I'm going back to law. Mom never wanted me to be a cop anyway. When we lost you it really tore us up. I don't think they could do that again if something happened to me. I need to stay here with them so I'm going to try to do that. So law. I think, I think that's what I'm going to do" Jamie explained as he began to shed a tear. He didn't know Danny had walked up behind him. Danny saw his little brother and was going to say something but he heard him talking to Joe. He had been listening for a few minutes and heard everything Jamie said about law. Danny was confused and a little hurt but he wanted to give Jamie some space. "Joe I wish you were here. I told Erin and she told dad about my decision. They both think it's crazy. I told Eddie and she walked out. I still have to tell Danny and the others and I just don't know what to do. If you were here you'd know what to do and what to say. You always fixed things like that." At this point Jamie's tears were coming down harder. He didn't ever cry. Reagan men were generally stoic. Jamie hadn't cried since, well since Joe died. Danny decided to jump in.

"I'm not Joe, never will be" Danny called out. Jamie was startled

"Danny! I didn't know you were here."

"I know." Danny replied coming forward to sit by his little brother

"How long have you been here"

"Long enough"

"So you heard-"

"I heard enough to know you've had a rough few weeks. I'm not Joe but considering the circumstances I could try to fix things. I know I haven't ever been there for you like Joe was, I'm not good at the whole advice giving emotional stuff. Hell, if I was Linda wouldn't have to keep seeing that shrink. But I'm willing to give it a shot" Jamie looked skeptical but he nodded

"Yeah okay"

"Like I said I'm not always the best at being comforting so uh you wanna go back to your place or stay here?"

"We can go I think I'm done here" Jamie said recomposing himself.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Here's some cute Reagan family stuff for your Sunday afternoon! Enjoy! I love all your comments!I don't own Blue Bloods!

On the drive back from the cemetery Jamie spoke up, "so why were you looking for me anyway?"

"I knew Janko was working tonight and I thought you might want some company, Linda's got the boys tonight so I thought a guys night could boost your spirits after the surgery and what not. I didn't know you had had this bad of a day"

"Why did you know Eddie was off work?" Jamie asked suspiciously thinking his brother was keeping tabs on him

"Because it's her last night at the 12th she transfers to the 5-4 on Monday I saw it in the paper work." Danny said as if that should have been crystal clear. But Jamie's heart stopped.

"Her last night at the 12th?" He croaked

"Oh God don't tell me she didn't tell you" Danny groaned

"Danny I swear I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Eddie got promoted to detective and she's transferring to my unit" Danny said begrudgingly. Jamie was dumbfounded

"Listen I'm sorry you had to find out like this I thought Janko would've told you" Danny continued sympathetically

"Whatever it doesn't matter anyway" Jamie said stoically, inside his heart was breaking

"What do you mean it doesn't matter? Your girlfriend didnt-"

"She's not my girlfriend" Jamie interrupted quickly

"And two and two make four. Kid I'm sorry. that's what this is all about?" Danny said suddenly realizing the underlying cause of his brothers grief.

"It's part of it but it's a long story."

"I've got time and a case of beer in the trunk" Danny replied.

When they got back to Jamie's Danny opened the first round and they sat down at the bar in the kitchen.

"So start from the beginning."

"You're not going to like what I have to say" Jamie warned

"I'm trying to be sympathetic remember? Just give me a chance. Start with Eddie"

"Okay. Eddie. Things were going really well, she cooked dinner last night and spent the last two nights here. She made these really amazing cinnamon rolls for breakfast and all was well. Last night she found that scrapbook Erin made and it was kind of neat that she was so interested in my past and everything. I even invited her to Sunday dinner and I even called pop to tell him so it will be awkward when he's set a place for her and she doesn't show."

"You told me all the good but where's the problem? What's gotten you broken down to the point you're willing to let _me_ help?"

"This afternoon we went to lunch and when we got back I told her something she didn't want to hear and she walked out."

"What'd you tell her?"

"This is the part where you have to promise not to get mad or yell or storm out"

"I won't get mad just tell me"

"I'm considering leaving the force and going back to law" when the words left Jamie's mouth Danny practically choked on his beer

"You're what?"

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you tomorrow at dinner. I know you're probably mad and think it's a terrible idea just like everyone else"

Truth be told Danny was mad. But he saw Jamie broken down at Joe's grave this afternoon and he felt for the kid who had just lost his girl. Danny heard Jamie wishing Joe was here because Joe would understand and he knew that right now Jamie needed a supportive brother right now. Danny fought every instinct he had to get up and yell 'you're crazy' and instead said,

"What do you mean you're considering it? And who's everyone else does the whole family know except for me?"

"I told Erin first because I wanted to judge her reaction. I thought she'd be most understanding since she's in law but instead she told dad who then took me fishing to talk about my feelings"

"Not one of those fishing trips" Danny groaned

"Tell me about it, I kept hoping a fish would bite just so I could stop the do-what-you-want-but-I'm-very-disappointed speech."

"I'll bet. Once again, I'm using every ounce of my strength to be rational and understanding tonight so let's go through this" Jamie was shocked by his brothers care

"For starters I haven't made a for sure decision yet. But I got a part time job as a paralegal at a defense firm. I'm still going to do desk duty but sarge can't get me enough hours at the desk that I'll be able to keep up with bills and I've already fallen behind"

"So this is a money thing? Because I've been there before even as a detective and you'll get through it, did you know you can take some from your pension?"

"It's partly a money thing but also its" Jamie sighed not really sure he wanted to continue

"It's what?"

"It's a safety thing. When I got shot I thought I was going to die right then and there. And when I didn't die it just got me thinking. You know mom made me promise-"

"Not to become a cop" Danny finished connecting the dots

"Now I can see maybe she was right. You don't need to bury another brother" Jamie said quietly

"You don't need to be unhappy every day for the rest of your life either. Mom wouldn't want that!" Danny replied

"But that's the thing. The more I think about it the more I realize I wasn't unhappy in my job before I just quit when Joe died because I wanted to fulfill his legacy in some weird backwards way. I'm starting to think it was a good run and now it's time to stop playing cop and start a career."

"What do you mean playing cop? You're a damn good cop and the department is lucky to have you"

"Thanks Danny that means a lot coming from you but let's be realistic. I've been on beat for 6 years. 6 years now, Eddie she's been on the job 2 years and she's got a gold shield. I was her training officer. Who are we trying to fool, while dads upstairs I'm not moving up."

"If that's what this is about hell I'll recommend you for detective! Who the hell cares what all the bozos at the precinct think, I think you're a damn good cop worthy of a promotion."

"That's nice of you Danny but I think my way would just be easier"

"But kid, I thought you loved making a difference for people"

"I do but maybe I can still do that just in a different way.- there's also another thing"

"And that is?"

"I might not even be able to walk beat again. I start physical therapy on Monday but there's no guarantee I'll regain full mobility"

"That's bs that's just a load of crap the doctors tell you so you can't sue them if something goes wrong"

"I'm just saying its a possibility"

Danny started them on a second round of beers.

"So what's your plan?"

"I have a job lined up and I start Monday"

Danny laughed

"What's so funny?"

"It's just funny that you and Eddie both start new jobs on Monday but she was stupid enough to walk away"

Jamie just took a long drink

"You wanna go back to that story and tell me how things went south when you told her about this?"

"I explained very thoroughly what I've just told you basically that mom was right, i joined the force for Joe, and I'm not going anywhere in the department anyway but she told me I was crazy, it was the painkillers talking, I'm throwing away the last 6 years of my life and when I said I'm not throwing it away I'm walking away having helped a lot of people and walking away with you she said you've got that part wrong and she went to the bedroom to pack her bag."

"Damn that's harsh."

"Tell me about it"

"What about dad and Erin"

"They didn't react as bad as Eddie but then again they weren't too excited about it."

"Well it's not supposed to be exciting news"

Jamie was surprised to hear his brother say that

"So you're okay with this decision"

"It might not be the best idea you've ever had but it's logical. There's not a guy on the force who doesn't get shaken up when he comes as close to death as you did. There's also not a guy on the force as overqualified for the job as you or who has a backup plan that makes double the salary."

"I thought you'd be the hardest person to tell. Well you or dad"

"It's because I'm trying this whole sympathy thing. It's kinda nice"

"You should try it more often"

"I wouldn't count on it if I were you. So where do we go from here?"

"Tomorrow I'm officially telling the family which at this point is down to grandpa Linda the boys and Nicki. Then I start Monday."

"And I start working with Janko Monday you want me to give her hell?"

Jamie sighed "no we shouldn't do that"

"Subtle guilt traps? I could play dumb like I don't know what happened and make her tell me about how she walked out. Or be overly nice about how she saved your life and make her feel bad" Danny offered

"I don't really want her to feel bad I want her to come back"

Danny didn't really care what his brother said. When it comes down to it Eddie took his heart and shattered it into pieces when she walked out. Danny could see it. In the Reagan family, family comes first so there's no way Danny could not seek a little revenge on the girl who broke his brother.

"Well you've had a crappy day but there's a jets game on tonight so maybe that could cheer you up" Danny said heading over to turn on the tv.

The guys watched the jets game and surprisingly between the football, the drinks, and the good company Jamie's problems began to melt away. It wasn't until a few hours later when Danny left and Jamie tried to fall asleep that he began to think about Eddie again. Even though she'd only spent two nights the bed felt empty without her. She was on beat right now. Even though he was hurt that she had left him part of him just wanted the best for her. He wanted her to be safe, and happy. They'd been fighting a lot recently, about seemingly everything- Except for the last two days which had been surprisingly blissful until his little announcement. Maybe this was for the best. He did his best to be optimistic but underneath it all his heart was broken.

A few hours later Eddie was walking into the locker room after her last tour as a cop for the 12th. Monday she was hitting the big leagues as a detective for the 5-4. She headed to her locker one last time. Emily had decorated earlier with a cute little sign that said "good luck at the 5-4 Eddie!" In gold letters. Eddie would miss that friendship. She opened the locker and began loading everything from the locker into her bag. In the back of the locker she found an old note book she had used during the first few months on patrol. She flipped through it remembering all the cases. In every case there was one person who stood out in her memory. Jamie. When she thought of him she got a weird tightness in her chest. How could he give up all this and not even consult her? She was so angry with him but at the same time she just wanted to go running to his arms. Before she got too emotional she shut the empty locker and walked out. As she began leaving memories came flooding back. _How many times did I go barging into the guys locker room looking for Jamie so we could go out? There's the kitchen where I yelled at him for butting in when I was sexually assaulted._ Three years of memories came flooding back. Eddie was starting to get emotional so she hurried downstairs and outside hoping the fresh air would help but it didn't. She stepped outside to see their RMP, 12 David, sitting there in the exact spot where she first met him. They hit it off from the first moment. But now that was all over. Being an officer, working at the 12th, being with Jamie, it was all coming to a close at once. Eddie got in her car, put the key in the ignition, but she couldn't put it into drive. She just sat there paralyzed with emotion until one tear fell, then the flood came. Jamie was the only one who could make her cry.

The next morning Jamie went to mass like normal. The day passed slowly but eventually it was time for family dinner. Jamie walked through the dining room on his way to the kitchen and realized he'd forgotten to tell pop Eddie wouldn't be joining them. His heart sunk a little at the thought of what almost was. Everyone said there hellos and eventually took their seats at the dinner table.

"Whys there an extra chair?" Sean asked innocently

"Uncle Jamie was going to bring a friend but she-couldn't make it" Henry replied

"Sean why don't you say grace" Linda said shifting attention away from the extra chair.

Sean said Grace and the family began passing food.

"So how's the shoulder healing?" Henry asked Jamie

"It still hurts a bit but the painkillers are helping and I'm starting physical therapy tomorrow

"Do you want to tell the rest of the family what else you're starting tomorrow?" Erin asked a little bitterly

"I don't know you might have already told everyone" Jamie shot back

"Nobody told me anything" Henry said

"Me neither so somebody start talking" Linda replied

"Jamie?" Frank said

"Let's not be so hard on the kid" Danny said over-protectively

"Since when have you ever been for going easy on anyone?" Erin said to Danny

"Whoa! Maybe the kid needs someone on his side right now and I'd like to try something new"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Henry said

"I got a job okay? No need for the whole family to freak out" Jamie said nonchalantly hoping if he played it off as nothing maybe everyone would follow his lead

"Well that's good Jamie" Linda said taking the bait

"But you already have a job" Henry replied not missing a beat

"Yes but to be a police officer you need two arms and I'm working with one right now" Jamie said casually

"Last time I checked you only need one to answer phones and file paperwork" Henry replied

"That's only so many hours and I've already had almost a month off. The bills don't pay themselves"

"So why don't I just pay them?" Henry asked

"It's a pride thing gramps. Would you've let your old man pay your rent?" Danny asked

"In my day if a man was hurt in the line of duty the whole precinct would pitch in to make sure that officer could make ends meet"

"This day and age everyone's trying to make ends meet" Danny said

"So what kind of job is it Jamie?" Linda asked

"I'll be working at a law firm. I'm only working as a paralegal since I'm six years out of practice and working part time but a paycheck is a paycheck" he asserted

"Oh back into law" Linda said

"In criminal defense" Erin said under her breath

"What's so wrong with criminal defense?" Nicky asked.

"Nothing's wrong with criminal defense" Frank piped in

"But it is kind of like working for the other team when it comes to the jobs done at this table"

"But the defendants have the right to a voice too. And Uncle Jamie can give them a voice" Nicky piped in again

"Are you still going to be a police officer uncle Jamie?" Jack asked

"I'm going to work my shifts on desk duty for part of the day and work at the law firm the other part of the day"

"Now that really seems dubious, spend half of the day locking people up the the other half fighting for them to walk free?"

"It's just for a few months while I get back to normal"Jamie argued

"The kid spent years at Harvard working on a law degree. Now he needs money, I think it only makes sense to get some use outta those student loans. Now let's move on, somebody's gotta have something else to talk about" Danny said trying to turn the attention away from Jamie.

Sean began telling a story about a kid in his class. Jamie made eye contact with Danny, his look said thank you. The rest of dinner went pretty smooth avoiding any tricky topics. Erin offered to take Jamie home and he reluctantly took her up on it. They clearly weren't on the best terms since he knew she disapproved of his new job, but Jamie didn't have any other options without making Danny drive all the way back into Manhattan.

The car ride was awkwardly quiet for a while. Then Erin spoke up.

"It's a shame Eddie couldn't make it tonight"

"Yeah. Well I wouldn't count on seeing her around again any time soon"

"I thought something came up and she just couldn't make it"

"Something came up, a break up"

"You broke up with Eddie?!"

"More like she broke up with me"

"You told her about your job" Erin deducted

"Yep and I'm surprised you didn't hear because the fight sure was loud enough"

"That bad huh? I liked her"

"I liked her too! A lot. Still do. I guess we just aren't meant for each other"

"Have you tried to talk to her?"

"No, she said she didn't want to hear from me again until I decide to stay a cop"

"She said that?"

"Not in so many words."

"So she only wants you as a cop?"

"I don't know what she wants anymore. She's not even a cop anymore"

"Wait what?"

"She was promoted to detective. Not like I heard it from her though, Danny told me"

"So she got mad because you procrastinated telling her about your new job but she didn't even tell you about her new job?"

"Yeah"

"Well it sounds like you two have quite a mess to work through"

"What makes you think we'll work through it this time? We have no reason to make things work"

"Only time will tell" Erin said as they pulled up to Jamie's building.

"Well thanks for the ride"

"You're welcome. Good luck tomorrow" Erin said before pulling away.

Jamie went inside. He didn't know what to do. He knew he should just go to bed and get ready for PT and work but instead he pulled out his phone. It just felt like any second Eddie would call and say "Reagan let's go to happy hour. My pick." He would do anything just to have a friendly interaction with her again. _Am I making a mistake?_ He thought. One glance at the pile of bills reminded him that he had to do this. He did his best to not think about Eddie, but by the time he laid down in bed she was all he could think about.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N:Enjoy! I don't own Blue Bloods

The next morning Jamie's alarm went off earlier than he had been used to for the past month he had been off. He quickly got ready for PT and put a sports coat, khakis and a button down shirt in a garment bag for work.

An hour later he was walking into the physical therapist office where he was their first patient of the day. Dr Elliot was the department physical therapist and she was very good at her job. She introduced herself and began explaining the exercises.

"To begin I just want to see what kind of mobility you have now so straighten your arm and bring it forward out to the side and back" she said. Jamie tried but didn't get very far.

"Is that as far as you can go?" She asked

Jamie was embarrassed to admit how little mobility he had.

"Not a problem we have our work cut out for us."

For the rest of the hour he struggled to do her exercises. He left feeling a little but dejected at how much work he had ahead of him. The concept of being off the force had crossed his mind but now the reality sunk in. It would be several months of intense therapy to regain motion, if he could even regain full motion in his shoulder.

He didn't have time to dwell on that though because he was starting a new job in a few minutes. He wasn't the only one in Manhattan starting a new job this morning. Detective Eddie Janko walked into the 54th precinct. She was excited to have graduated to a new wardrobe. When she walked in the Sargent welcomed her.

"You must be detective Janko. I've heard great things!"

"Thank you sir" Eddie replied

"This will be your desk and your partner should be here soon"

"Great! Are there any cases I should familiarize myself with or anything" she asked eagerly

"Detective Reagan should be here soon and he'll be able to tell you what to do" Eddies heart stopped for a second when she heard the name Reagan. Then as if on cue Danny Reagan walked in with a smug look on his face. Danny knew Eddie would be here today and he also knew that' she didn't tell Jamie about her promotion and that she broke his heart. What Danny didn't know is that Baez had been assigned an undercover case for the week.

"Reagan meet your new partner" the Sargent said

"You're kidding I already have a partner" Danny scoffed

"Not at the moment, Baez took an undercover assignment so meet detective Janko and get to work. These cases won't solve themselves"

"Oh I'll make sure Detective Janko gets to work" Danny said with a smug grin that caused Danny to worry

"I'm going to pretend I'm not worried about leaving you with a rookie and walk away" the Sargent said

"So detective let's get to work" Danny said once again in a tone that scared Eddie.

Danny spent the morning overloading Eddie with information about their cases and doing desk work. By the time Danny suggested they grab lunch Eddie was worried she had made a bad decision chasing this promotion but she reminded herself that this might not be a warm welcome for personal reasons.

Eddie and Danny went to a burger place a few blocks from the 5-4, Danny's choice. They sat down at a table. There was an awkward space between them. Jamie was so approachable but with Danny, Jamie was the elephant in the room. Eddie tried to avoid that topic.

"So, is this a normal day on the job? Are we going to go out and investigate any of those leads we found this morning?" She asked

"I think we better stay at the office today, I like to make sure I can trust my partners before I take them out"

That comment infuriated Eddie. She knew he knew he could trust her because he trusted her with his brother. Until now.

"So that's what this is about?"

"You're pretty slow for a detective if you're just now reaching that conclusion"

"You know you can trust me. He trained me. He trusted me"

"Trusted. Past tense"

"I thought we were supposed to keep our personal lives outside the job" she said bitterly

"But you don't keep the jobs outside the personal life?"

"Listen. I'm not asking you to understand why I did what I did and I don't have to justify myself to you. But we're partners now. So I need you to trust me when I say I have your back." Eddie said

"We'll see about that" Danny said. The sat in silence for the rest of the meal.

Meanwhile Jamie sat at a desk in his new law firm. His interview with the head of the firm went well this morning. They were both Harvard grads and the head of the firm though Jamie's inside view of the police force would be an asset to how he could look at a case. Now he was working at his desk working to draft a deposition when Sydney walked by.

"Jamie! Looks like the interview went well! Welcome to the firm" she said warmly

"Thanks Syd"

"You wanna grab lunch?"

"I thought there was a rule against the new guys getting a lunch break" he joked

"There is but I might need you to draft cases for me so this is strictly business" she said with a wink

They went to a bistro down the street. The office was in a much nicer part of town than the precinct. They both ordered a salad.

"So how are you doing? I've meant to come visit again since everything happened but it's been so busy lately" Sydney said

"No problem. I've been pretty busy too" Jamie said thinking about how Eddie would have reacted if Sydney had shown up.

"I'm sure you have been. How's everything going with your injury?" She asked

"I started physical therapy this morning and I have a long road ahead but the doctor is good so I'm in good hands"

"Wow new job and first day of physical therapy, busy day"

"Yeah just wait until I start working at the precinct again."

"You're going to work at the precinct too!?" Sydney asked her eyes getting wide

"I have to stay on desk duty while I'm injured but it's reduced hours. That's why I'm only part time at the firm"

"You're staying a cop?"

"Yeah, well I hope so if therapy goes well"

"Oh I just assumed when you called about the job you were moving on" Sydney said. Her tone hinted that she thought being a cop was like a phase of a little game one simply moves on from. It angered Jamie slightly.

"No I'm just out temporarily"

"Wow I can't imagine going back after what you've been through" she said

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You almost died. Isn't that why you went into law in the first place?"

"It is but I can't just walk away because things got scary"

"It would look bad if the PC's son walked away from the force to become a defense attorney?"

"That's not what this is about"

"No?"

Luckily the waiter interrupted with their food. They began eating and Jamie shifted the conversation away from him more to personal life. Sydney explained about her extensive travels but she had little else to share. No boyfriend no siblings no kids not even a pet.

"So how's the family?" She asked

"They're good. Erin's an ADA now, Nicky's at Columbia, the boys are growing up, Danny's still at the 5-4, Linda's back at work at st Vics and I'm sure you know what my dads up to" Jamie explained

"It'd be kind of hard not to know what's up with your dad. Nicky's at Columbia? That's impressive"

"Yeah Erin is pretty proud of her"

"I'm sure she is! Sounds like everyone's doing great. Still have the infamous family dinners?"

"We wouldn't be Reagans if we didn't" Jamie said with a smile

They finished up and headed back to the office with more amicable small talk. Had the whole lunch been like this Jamie might have missed Sydney but considering the start of the lunch he knew her choice six years ago was for the best. She would never understand.

Back at the 5-4 Danny and Eddie were finishing up their first day together.

"Reagan" the Sargent yelled

"Sarge?" Danny answered

"Why does the log say you didn't put any miles on a car today?"

"I'm making sure our friend Janko here is ready to go out before we hit the streets"

"She's a good cop. Tomorrow you better put some miles on a car"

"Come on sarge or what? You'll dock my pay?"

"Ha your pay? No Ill just call and tell your daddy" everyone loved to make the joke

"Very funny"

"I'm serious. Cases don't solve themselves from behind a desk. Get outta here, literally"

Later that night Jamie was home from home from his first day at the firm when Danny called.

"Hey Danny" Jamie answered

"Hey kid how was the first day at the firm?"

"I need to read up to refresh myself on some things but overall it was kind of fun, to be in a different atmosphere"

Danny's heart broke a little hearing that Jamie had a good first day. He was trying to be supportive but as awful as it is he was hoping Jamie would hate law and decide to be a cop. He didn't let any of this show in his tone as he said "that's great"

"So what's up?" Jamie asked

"Uh were just about to have dinner" Danny answered

"I mean why'd you call?"

"Just to check in on you"

"And?"

"What do you mean and?"

"I mean your calls always have a purpose besides 'how was your day?'"

"Okay. I thought you should know I was partnered with Janko today"

"Oh. How was that?" Jamie asked not showing signs of hurt

"I- I was uh- tougher on her than I probably should have been"

"I thought I told you not to do that" Jamie said

"I thought you would know it's in my nature to stand up for my family"

"She's worked hard for this. How bad were you today?"

"I loaded her with paperwork, we didn't leave the precinct and when she asked I made it clear that I was unhappy with her"

"Danny!"

"What? It was more torture for me than for her!"

"Tomorrow, be nicer"

"Fine."

"Thank you"

"No problem"

"No I mean thank you for being on my side in all this"

"I've always been on your side"

"Okay no need to lie now"

"What? I have always been on your side!" Danny asserted defensively

"Yeah except at almost every family dinner when something controversial comes up and We take opposite sides."

"Other sides of the same table!"

"You know the last time I had a cast on my arm was when I was 9 and you pushed me out of the tree in the back yard"

"Okay so maybe I haven't always been on your team. But I am now" Danny said cringing at the memory

"That's good enough for now"

"Thanks kid. Linda's calling me for dinner I gotta go" Danny said before hanging up.

The week seemed to pass quickly. Jamie busied himself with his work and to his surprise-he enjoyed it. Danny had decided to be a little easier on Eddie since they were after all partners, at least for the week.

On Friday morning Eddie and Danny were investigating a homicide in the wealthier side of town. The investigation was at the stagnant part where they were interviewing any and every witness, friend, neighbor, or family member of the victim searching for a lead. One o'clock rolled around and they still hadn't taken their lunch break.

"Janko you ready for a meal break?" Danny asked

"I'm always ready for lunch" Eddie replied. They had been getting along pretty well since Tuesday and Eddie was beginning to enjoy riding with Danny.

"Okay, follow up question. Do you mind if we split up for lunch?"

Eddie was confused now. She thought things were going well. Why wouldn't he want to eat together like they had the rest of the week. "Um yeah okay" she replied sheepishly

"Nothing against you-well I guess it kind of is. We're near Jamie's firm and he just got off work a few minutes ago. I shouldn't say this but he's had a rough week so I wanted to grab lunch to check up on him. I figure you don't want part of that?"

"Yeah, of course go um go be with Jamie" she said awkwardly. I'll meet you back here in an hour? She asked

"Sounds good to me. Once again sorry to ditch you but he is my brother. He doesn't have many people in his corner these days" Danny said ambivalently but with an undertone that was meant to sting a little.

Eddie got out of the car and walked down a block to find a little cafe. Meanwhile Danny walked into the restaurant to find Jamie waiting for him at a table with two empty chairs.

"Hey kid" Danny said as he walked up.

"Hey Danny" Jamie said

"How's the shoulder?" Danny asked

"It's still attached so that's good. I have therapy at three. Where's your partner?" Jamie followed up not skipping a beat

"Janko? I don't know she went to grab lunch down the street"

"Oh. I forgot you were riding with her. You didn't have to make her go eat alone" Jamie said quietly

"I just figured since I was in the area id call you but I also figured it might be too soon to fix all your problems over lunch" Danny replied

"You're probably right. What were you doing on this side of town anyway?" Jamie asked

Danny proceeded to tell him about the case he was working and in turn Jamie told Danny about some of the cases he had drafted that morning.

Their hour flew by and soon it was time to head back to the car. They stepped outside to where Danny's car was parked on the curb near the front door. A blonde woman in a suit was standing by the car. As she turned around she was almost or recognizable to Jamie as Eddie Janko. Her long hair was down. She wore a tailored grey suit and she was wearing more make up than she wore for a tour in uniform. Jamie noticed a gold shield clipped to her belt next to a gun.

Conversely Eddie looked across the sidewalk at Jamie. He looked so professional. He was wearing a nice sports coat and khakis. She wasn't used to seeing him all dressed up.

Jamie walked with Danny a few steps toward the car before his better judgement stopped him.

"I should be going I have an appointment in an hour and you have a homicide to solve" Jamie said

Danny's eyes shifted from Jamie to Eddie and back as he said "yeah okay I'll see you on Sunday then? Or you could come watch the jets game with me an the boys tomorrow."

"Uh yeah I'll just text you"

"Detective, nice to see you" Jamie said evenly with a nod at Eddie.

She barely choked out "have a nice day" before Jamie walked away.

As he walked away he clenched his eyes shut. He had that terrible feeling in his chest. Like an emptiness right behind his lungs. Had he been too cool? Every fiber of his being was screaming at him to grab her before she was too far gone, to yell and scream if it was necessary but to not go down without a fight. But going down without a fight was exactly what he was doing. Every night we he was at home all alone he would pick up his phone and begin to call her before stopping himself.

As Eddie got in the car her chest was also tight with an emptiness. She silently prayed that Danny hadn't heard the pain in her voice, the silent hell behind her well wishes. She knew he probably heard it, felt it but she wished he didn't. All she wanted was another night, falling asleep on his couch watching movies, cooking breakfast as he teased her, flipping through an old scrapbook. An eternity of those moments would be called heaven. But the pain she felt now, the emptiness and longing, this was hell. She knew it was all her fault but she couldn't bring herself to say the two little words that could make it all better. I'm sorry. That's all it would take and she knew it. But there was a small voice I'm her head that said its too late for apologies. An ugly little whisper in her mind told her nothing could ever be the same between her and Jamie. Despite her sense of reason and the constant burning pain she felt, she foolishly listened to that ugly little whisper in the back of her mind.

She pulled out her phone and dialed the only person she knew to call in this situation.

"Hello?" Emily answered

"Em. It's me. I have a problem" Eddie said frantically

"And that is?"

"I just saw Jamie"

"And that's a problem why?"

"It's a problem because I- ugh it was so awkward! What happened to us! Just a week ago we were so good. I cooked we watched movies everything was perfect."

"So did you talk to him?"

"He said nice to see you and I said have a good day"

"That's it?"

"Yes! It was horrible"

"It sounds pretty friendly"

"No it's the tone! It was so cold so distant! I just want him back but I hate him"

"You don't hate him"

"I hate what he's doing"

"You didn't give it a chance"

"Who's side are you on anyway?"

"Always yours I'm just saying don't over react"

"Fine"Eddie sighed wishing she could think of a way to magically get him back

"Listen while I've got you on the phone I have a question for you?"

"Okay shoot"

"This probably isn't the best time to ask"

"Just spit it out."

"So Jake and I are going out next Friday night to this bar and his friend from college is coming. I know you've still got all this Jamie stuff but you could come along for one nights"

"Em- I don't know" Eddie started

"Pleaseeeee! I'll owe you one"

"Fine! I'll do it"

"Yay! You're going to love Connor! Ah I'm so excited!" Emily squealed.

Secretly Eddie just hoped it would get her mind off Jamie.


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I want to say thank you to everyone who has followed or favorited the story! I love the support and I really love your kind reviews! It takes a long time to write this and its good to know people are enjoying it! Thank you so much! Enjoy this dramatic chapter :)

The following week Baez finished up her undercover and Eddie got her permanent partner. Jamie continued work at the firm. Because he was actually qualified to be a lawyer he was the best paralegal in the firm. People were constantly asking him to work on their depositions or asking his opinion about cases concerning law enforcement. Occasionally he had lunch with Sydney and he began making friends with the other lawyers. Physical therapy was a slow process but he was working on it every day. Some days were better than others of course. Some days he made big progress and others he wondered if he would be able to regain full motion. The doctor was optimistic but unsure. Eddie began hanging out with Emily a lot more since they didn't see each other at work anymore. About a week after her encounter with Jamie it was time for her double date with Emily, Jake and Jake's friend, Connor.

Eddie got there early and grabbed a table and a beer to wait for Emily and the guys. She really wasn't in the mood for the whole double date thing but she had nothing better to do. Eddie began drinking while she waited hoping a little alcohol in her system would make the night a little less painful. After waiting for about 10 minutes Eddie looked up to see Emily walking in followed by two good looking guys. One Eddie recognized as Jake, Emily's boyfriend. The other she assumed was Connor. He was tall, with olive skin and chocolate brown hair.

"Eddie!" Emily squealed "I'm so happy you agreed to come! You know Jake and this is Connor!"

"Hi nice to meet you I'm Eddie" she said

"It good,um nice to meet you" he said

Everyone ordered drinks and took their seats. Emily, being her bubbly self controlled most of the conversation. In fact by about halfway through the night Eddie wondered if there was something wrong with Connor because he was so quiet. Eventually Emily and Jake went to order another round of drinks leaving Eddie and Connor at the table.

"So, what do you do for a living?" Eddie asked trying to make conversation

"I work at Wall Street- on I work on Wall Street" he stumbled on his words

"Ohh that must be exciting?" Eddie offered

"Listen I'm so sorry. I'm not normally like this?"he said earnestly

"Like what?" Eddie tried to be polite and act like she didn't notice anything

"You don't have to pretend you didn't notice me Stumbling on my words, being overly quiet and frankly just plain awkward."

"Okay maybe I did notice"

"I'm sorry! It's just been a while since I've met someone as genuinely beautiful as you." He said all of a sudden leaving his awkward ways behind

"Well thank you. You're not too bad yourself" she replied.

After that the rest of the night went smoothly. Emily and Jack came back and this time Connor really got involved in the conversation. By the time the night was ending Eddie wished it weren't. The last time she had this much fun-well, it was with Jamie.

The next week marked three weeks since Jamie's second surgery. Renzulli was finally willing to let Jamie come back to work at the precinct on desk duty. This meant Jamie's days would get even busier. He went to work at the law firm three or four days a week and then worked at the precinct three or four days a week. Some days he would work a few hours at each job. To top it all off he has physical therapy every day too. Needless to say Jamie's weeks became busier and busier. At times he was actually glad things fell though with Eddie because he didn't have time for a relationship and he would have hated not to have time for her.

A few days after Jamie started back at the precinct Eddie went into work at the 54th as usual. When she got to the precinct there was a note on her desk that said "see Sargent ASAP." Fear rushed over her. _What did I do wrong? How could I be in trouble already I've only worked a couple of cases?_ She tentatively approached the Sargent's office and knocked on the door.

"Come on in" he called out. She hesitantly entered the office.

"Janko good to see you. Sit down" he said

"I got a call this morning from a detective riviera out of the 12th. He wants to pull you to do an undercover tonight. There's a prostitution ring he's trying to take down and you, well you fit the type he needs for the operation"

Eddie smiled. She was not only excited for the case but she also knew by 'fit the type' he meant she was getting another case because she was young, hot and blonde. She would rather get cases on her merit but being young and hot works when all else fails.

"Thank you sir." She replied

"Don't thank me thank Rivera. You can head over to twelve so he can brief you on the case. You start tonight"

That night Eddie sat in a club downtown. She was wearing a skin tight dress with her makeup all done up. Her job was simple. She needed someone to make a move on her and offer her money. If she could just make one arrest then the guys were hoping they could use one weak link to take down the operation. She knew who the ringleader was and if she could by chance catch his attention they would hit the jackpot.

One guy approached her. She smiled and giggled in a ditsy seductive way as he put his arm around her and moved his hand toward her butt. She knew the drill. He makes an offer and she takes him into the back or outside and secretly reveals her identity. Clean arrest drawing no attention to her scheme. She was about ready to take this guy down when she saw a man staring at her from across the room. She did a double take to verify her suspicions. That was the guy. That was the ringleader. She excused herself from the first guy to go grab a drink and made her way towards the bar where he was sitting. Her heart was racing she couldn't believe how lucky she was that she was about to take down this whole thing in her first night on the assignment. _Eddie don't get too excited. Keep calm and do your job right._ She reminded herself. As she stood at the bar feet away from her guy she could feel him staring at her. She ordered her drink and pretended not to notice his gaze.

"Put her on my tab" he guy called out to the bartender.

"Well thank You" Eddie slurred trying to come off as an easy target

"My girls don't ever buy their own drinks" he said cooly

"My girls? I like the sound of that" she cooed

"I haven't seen you around before" he said

"I just moved to the city last week. Was hoping to find a place like this" she said

"Well I would be more than happy to show you he ropes around here"

"You know I'd like that" she gushed

"Why don't we go somewhere more private?" He suggested

"Janko you need more than that try to get him to talk money before you do anything" Rivera said to her through her earpiece. They could hear everything through a hidden mic.

"Oh so you just buy me a drink? That's it?" She said acting disappointed and suggesting there better be pay involved.

"Don't worry my girls all get fair prices. It depends how the night goes as to how much but you won't be disappointed" he said

"We can work with that" Rivera told her through the earpiece

"If you say so" she said seductively

"Then let's get out of here" he said leading her outside toward his car.

"Before we go there's something I need to say"

"Like I say don't worry about the money"

"No it's not that it's just that. I'm a cop and you're under arrest for prostitution" she said assertively.

"Ha you're a cop?" He laughed

"Yes and you're under arrest. Turn around put your hands behind your back." She ordered.

"I'm not going down this easy. There's no way a pretty little blonde like you will take me down"

"Actually I am."

"No you're not" he said grabbing her trying to push her into the car. Her training kicked in and she fought back. Her adrenaline was flowing as she struggled with him. Next thing she knew they were both on the ground. One more tactical maneuver from her training camp and he was face down on the pavement with her knee on his back as she cuffed him.

"Like I said. You're under. Arrest. So now get up" she said roughly yanking him up

Rivera and the squad rolled up in the cars.

"Oh look your ride is here" she said to the perp.

"This isn't over blondie"

"That's funny because I think it is"

Rivera jumped out of the car and opened the back door.

"Nice job Janko! You got our guy on the first night out. We lost connection with the mic when you took him down but it recorded everything still. It's s clean arrest." Rivera congratulated

Eddie swelled with pride. She couldn't believe what she had just done. Her training took over and she totally kicked that guys ass. Jamie had always tried to protect her but she had just proved to herself what she was capable of.

The next morning Jamie went about business as usual not knowing about eddies adventure the night before. He finished physical therapy in the morning around nine before heading in for a four hour shift at the firm. There weren't many cases for him to work on this morning so the hours passed slowly. After lunch he went into work at the precinct hoping to at least get a few interesting calls. Jamie had been at the desk for about an hour when the phone rang for the thousandth time that day.

"Officer Reagan of the 12th precinct how can I serve you today?" He answered

"I have a gun. And I'm ready to die" Jamie froze as he heard those words.

"I'm very sorry to hear that. What-what's your name?" Jamie asked trying to keep his voice calm

"My names Justin." The voice on the other end of the line said nervously

"My name is Jamie, jamie Reagan. I think maybe if we talk through this you don't have to die today" Jamie said

"I do though. I have to"

"Justin where are you right now? Jamie asked cooly

"You wanna send some cops out here to my house to stop me? Can't a man kill himself in peace in his own home!" The man said angrily from the other end of the line

"So you're at home? I don't want you to put anyone else in danger" As Jamie said that Renzulli walked by and caught what Jamie had just said.

"Suicide call?" Renzulli asked quietly

Jamie nodded and scribbled on a notepad for sarge to get TARU on this call. He wanted to stop this guy.

"You don't want anyone else in danger. But who's ever kept me from getting hurt?" The man replied angrily

"Who- who's hurt you? You haven't committed any crimes so we can work through this now."

"What's there to work through? I'm going to hurt them like they hurt me then I'm going to die!" The man exclaimed

"There's no need to do that. Please let's just talk about this you and me. Man to man. Look I've been hurt too"

"No my girlfriend and my daughter. They're here and they know what has to happen."

"Your girlfriend and your daughter. Look I've been hurt by a girlfriend before too. My fiancé actually, she walked out on me just a few months before we were supposed to tie the knot." Jamie tried to calm the man on the phone as TARU traced the location of the call.

"We've got the location. He's in an apartment building off 42nd. We're sending some guys over"

"The girlfriend and daughter" Jamie scribbled on a pad. He wanted to make sure the team going over knew about the girls so they wouldn't get hurt.

"My girlfriend slept with another man and my daughter just turned sixteen, so legally she gets to chose which parent she wants to live with. She chose her mom. They both made the wrong choice and now they will face the consequences."

"Maybe it's time for you to make the right choice" Jamie offered

"This is the right choice!" The man whined

"Is it? Who wins in this scenario? Your girlfriend and daughter both die but so do you. Hurting them won't bring them back to you."

"There's nothing left to do" the man yelled.

"I think there is."

"So what do you suggest officer"

"I don't think you would have called this number unless you wanted me to talk you down. I think you're a good guy who has just reached his wits end." Jamie explained

"I am at my wits end! What do I do? The man pleaded

"The team is in place and ready to go in" one of the TARU guys told Jamie.

"NO. Nobody goes in until I say so" Jamie wrote clearly on the pad.

"Reagan we need to get those girls out of there" the other officer said.

"I think I can talk him down without anyone getting hurt" Jamie passed back.

Jamie had already been on the phone with the guy for half an hour and he stayed on the line for another forty five minutes convincing the guy to put the gun down.

"So Justin, we've talked this all through now. I'm asking you to put the gun down." Jamie said

"I- I can do that" Justin stuttered.

"Now listen. There are some cops outside. They don't want to hurt you. You're not in trouble but we want to get you the help you need."

"Oh-okay"

"Now I'm asking you to put your hands up and walk to the front door. I'm going to make sure my guys don't have their weapons drawn and then I'll tell you when to walk outside."

"Thank you officer Jamie." The distressed man said.

Jamie got the signal from another officer that the men at the scene had stood down.

"You're welcome Justin. Thank you for doing the right thing. Now you can step outside." Jamie instructed and the phone line clicked off.

Jamie sighed a sigh of relief. He wanted an exciting afternoon but he never thought he'd talk down a potential suicide double homicide down over the phone. He looked up to realize quite a few other officers had gathered around his desk having heard what was going on. Several of the guys started clapping.

"Nice work Reagan. Maybe your fancy pants persuasion skills from Harvard paid off after all" Renzuli joked

"Thanks sarge" Jamie nodded with a smile.

"Tonight your drinks are on us" a couple of the guys offered.

"That was amazing" Emily gushed.

Jamie's head was spinning. He had just saved three lives from behind a desk. After almost an hour and a half he managed to talk that guy down. He couldn't stop beaming the rest of the day. His perspective on desk duty completely changed.

When he got off shift he took up some of the guys on their offer to grab drinks at the bar down the street. It had been a long time since Jamie had been out. And tonight marked the first trip to the bar without Eddie by his side at least the first time in a long time. He was messing around with the guys throwing darts with his good arm when Eddie walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Thanks for the continued support! Since we missed out on our favorite power couple in Friday's episode here's some exciting Jamko Drama! Please let me know what you think! I don't own Blue Bloods.

He finished throwing a dart and turned around to his friends just in time to see Eddie walk through the door. He broke eye contact and turned back to the game. She went to a table to wait for Emily. A few minutes later Jamie went to the bar to order another round for the guys and when he did Eddie approached him.

"Hey Janko" he said cooly. His heart was beating faster.

"What the hell are you doing here?" She said quietly but with agitation in her voice.

"What do you mean? It's a bar" he said with a slight chuckle seriously confused as to what she could possibly be mad about now.

"Yes it's a bar it's a cop bar and last we talked you weren't a cop anymore"

"Last we talked I said I was working a shift at the precinct and a shift at the firm. I just left the 12th like all those other guys" Jamie defended

At this point Emily walked up.

"Glad to see you two are talking again. Hope I'm not interrupting anything" Emily said naively not sending the tension between the two.

"We weren't talking" Eddie asserted

"I was just leaving. Goodbye Eddie, good night Emily" he said as he walked away with the beers

"So that obviously wasn't friendly"

"Why the hell is he here anyway?"

"Probably celebrating" Emily suggested

"Celebrating what?"Eddie said incredulously

"Well he saved three lives today. Over the phone. It was awesome everyone was watching; I've never seen a cop negotiate like that. I think that's pretty worthy of a celebration" Emily said

"Of course he did" Eddie said bitterly

"Why are you so bitter about this whole thing anyway?" Emily asked

"He's giving up the only part of him I know" Eddie said

"You know I love you but I have to disagree."

"What do you mean he's going back to law?"

"He IS still working at the precinct. I wouldn't say he's given up yet"

"Are you kidding me? When I was with Danny I saw Jamie after he got off at the firm and he looked like he was all but gone"

"Are you just saying that because he was wearing a suit? If he was really leaving why would he bother wasting so much time at the precinct?"

"Okay since when are you on his side?"

"I didn't know I had to pick a side. It may seem like I'm on his side but really I'm just trying to stop you from making a huge mistake. I saw the way you looked at him, I saw what it did to you when you thought he had died and I saw a light in you that I've never seen before over those three days you two spent together. Don't screw that up"

"Can we just- can we talk about something else?"

"Fine"

"Em don't be like that"

"Eddie don't be like that"

"Are you seriously shutting me out over this?"

"Okay fine what do you want to talk about?

"I made a collar last night!" Eddie said excitedly

"That's what cops do. I made three today". Emily said unenthusiastically

"But mine was undercover. I caught the leader of a prostitution ring" Eddie said happily

"Okay that is pretty cool" Emily said cracking a smile again

Eddie started sharing all the details of her exciting undercover meanwhile Jamie hung out with his friends for some much needed guy time, however the whole night he was uncomfortable seeing Eddie across the room and not being with her.

Eventually Emily got up to go to the bathroom leaving Eddie at the table alone. She kept going over what Emily had said. It infuriated her but a part of her knew Emily was right. She looked around to find him. She should apologize. Maybe it wasn't too late to mend things. She strained but couldn't find him anywhere. She walked over to one of his friends and asked about Jamie but the friend said Jamie had already left.

When Eddie got home that night she was still thinking about what Emily had said. He saved three lives over the phone? Jamie Reagan truly was an amazing cop. And Eddie knew deep down, Emily had been right about eddies feelings for Jamie. She decided that tomorrow she would figure out how to apologize. She had to.

The next morning Jamie had physical therapy before work then he was at the firm from noon to six, it was his day off the precinct. He was at his desk working on a draft when one of the lawyers approached his desk.

"You're Reagan right?" The man said

"Yes, Jamie Reagan nice to meet you" Jamie said standing to shake the guys hand

"I'm Nathan Williams, do you have a few minutes to look over a case with me?" The guy asked. Jamie thought it was weird that some lawyer he had never met was asking to go over a case with him but he went along with it.

"Yeah sure" he answered quizzically

"This file was on my desk this morning. I looked into it and thought it was a clear cut case all I should be doing would be working for a reduced sentence, the guys obviously guilty he doesn't even reject that. So I went down to see the defendant and advise him during questioning, like normal. When I got there I asked him to verify that what I had in my file is correct asked him the usual questions and everything and then he told me the arresting officer didn't read him his rights. The guys around the office say you're a cop or used to be or whatever so I thought I'd get your opinion on it."

Jamie opened the case file and began to skim over it. He almost fell out of his chair when he saw the arresting officers name, Detective Edit Janko.

As Jamie read the lawyer added "I guess this is probably pretty common place but I've only been in the firm about six months. As a lawyer I want to do right by my client but as a person I don't want this guy home free"

Jamie knew how Eddie got, when she was excited she could let her training slide. Like that night when she didn't respond to the 1013. She knew she should have but she was caught up in the detective work. He imagined this was a similar situation. She knew she had to read the Miranda rights but she was excited about this undercover. He took a deep breath. This case was too close to home. How could he do what's right by the law and by his friend. It was impossible. Eddie could get in trouble for not following procedure and a very bad guy could walk free.

"Well, the officer was undercover so she had to be wearing a wire. Let's see if we can get those tapes and find out if the defendant is even telling the truth. Then go from there" Jamie said.

"So you think it's possible the officer screwed up?"

"As an officer I know we're still people and we make mistakes, this one is just a big mistake that could get her in some trouble"

"Thanks Reagan"

"Keep me updated on this case" Jamie said

Once the guy walked away Jamie got up from his desk and walked outside. He pulled out his phone and called Danny.

"Reagan" Danny answered

"Danny, we have a problem" Jamie said

"What's up kid" Danny asked with concern

"One of the guys at the firm just came for my advice on a case. It was a collar Eddie had a couple nights ago. The guy she collared is arguing that she didn't read him his rights"

"So what'd you do?"

"I told him he should ask the department for the tapes from her wire and go from there"

"So her case could be thrown out"

"Yeah and she could get in trouble"

"Don't worry about that kid these things happen all the time. Take it from me one smug on your record doesn't make a bad cop"

"Okay" Jamie sighed

"You're caught between a rock and a hard place" Danny recognized the pain his brother was going through

"We're fighting right now, but I don't want her to get in any trouble. I still care about her"

"Well then go by tonight and tell her that! You two need to work things out and maybe you needed this little incident to show you that"

"Thanks Danny I've got to get back to work"

"Okay kid, but don't go getting any more cops in trouble or I'll think you've made it to the dark side"

Jamie went back to work still feeling guilty for letting Eddie get in trouble.

A few hours later Eddie was getting off work, she was ready to go apologize to Jamie when her phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey Eddie, it's Connor, we uh we met the other night with Emily and Jason."

"Yeah! Hey Connor!"

"I uh I got your number from Emily and I was wondering if you wanted to grab drinks tonight or something?" She could tell he was nervous from his voice.

"Sure! That sounds like fun" she said

"Great! I'll pick you up around 7?"

"See you then" Eddie said

After she hung up she felt terribly guilty. She was supposed to go apologize to Jamie and instead she agreed to have drinks with some other guy. _Why didn't I tell him I was busy?_

Meanwhile Jamie was finishing up at the office. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about that case all day. He knew he shouldn't and he knew he could be fired if he did but he needed to go tell her what was going on. They fought a lot and they were in one of the worst fights but he still didn't want anything bad to happen to her. He was still her partner deep down and partners have each other's backs. He couldn't let her get caught off guard.

Eddie was trying to get ready for her date with Connor but she couldn't get past that empty feeling in the pit of her stomach, guilt. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. She panicked because she thought Connor was fifteen minutes early. She opened the door and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw Jamie Reagan standing there. She was speechless.

"I know you're still mad at me but I'm here as your partner right now and there's something you need to hear. So please don't slam the door on me." He pleaded

"Jamie-" Was all Eddie could muster.

"Look I'm not supposed to be here and we could both be in big trouble if anyone finds out I did this so can I come in?" He said. Her surprise turned to fear and confusion as she opened the door wider to let him in.

"I've been meaning to call you. I was going to come by tonight"

"Oh really? Why?" Jamie said with surprise

"I think I owe you an apology" she said

"Oh" he said bluntly

"What?"

"Nothing"

"I know that look you're giving me Reagan"

"It's just, last night I didn't really get the vibe that you cared to reconcile" Jamie said

"I'm really sorry about that I shouldn't have went off on you like that last night. Emily told me about how you saved all those people, I had no idea and no right to say those thi-"

"Eddie." He stopped her

"I'm sorry." She said softly. "I should've been supportive. I miss you. I need you"

In the moment everything around them stopped. Their little world stood still. God, she looks hot he thought. They leaned in and kissed right there in her apartment. During the kiss Jamie's voice of reason returned and be pulled back. What he was about to tell her had the potential to pull her apart he couldn't lead her on like this.

"Eddie" he said again.

She looked at him silently, but her eyes were asking why he stopped.

"I didn't come here to talk about us. I'm glad we did but now I'm speaking as your partner."

"Okay is something wrong?"

"Yeah"

"So are you going to spit it out?"

"I was at work today and this guy came by with a case. It was a very clean case but he wanted a cops opinion because the defendant claims the arresting detective failed to read his Miranda right. That arresting detective is you"

Now Eddie was perplexed "what case? What does that mean?"

"It mean tomorrow morning the attorney is asking the department for the wire you wore in the undercover case a few nights ago and if it's true that you didn't read the defendant his rights then the case will be dismissed without a trial. You won't face criminal charges but you could face consequences within the department"

"Why, why are you telling me this?" She asked border line angry

"I just want you to be prepar-" before she could finish there was a knock on the door.

"I'm sorry in advance for what's about to happen" Eddie said cringing at the fact that her date showed up when She and Jamie were finally working through things. She unlocked the door to reveal Connor standing there.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I love all the positive feedback from the last chapter! Sorry its taken so long to update I havent had much time to write with school lately. Here's a couple dramatic scenes for you! Enjoy!

Jamie got up suddenly feeling like the room had shrunk too small for him to stay any longer.

"Connor this is my former partner Jamie Reagan, Reagan this is Connor" The word "former" stung a little as Jamie heard Eddie say it.

"Nice to meet you" Connor said. "So did I interrupt or you ready to go" he continued

"I was uh just leaving" Jamie said "have a nice evening Eddie, and just remember what I said" he reminded her as he headed toward the door to let himself out.

"Thank you Jamie" she called out as she watched him leave, her eyes had a pained expression as if they were apologizing for this awkwardness but he was too far gone to see them.

When Jamie left he was completely gutted. It's as if she took his broken heart, glued it all back together, then thrown in on the floor just to smash it into smaller pieces. He was too numb to cry. A part of him was happy for her that she was able to move on but the larger part of him wished he was the one taking her out again. He wished he hadn't pulled back on their kiss. He wished she was his.

Back inside Eddie felt even worse than before. This was her first real date with Connor but there's no way of Jamie knowing that. She knew she had just smashed his heart into a million little pieces and all he was trying to do was help. He was trying to help her even after how horribly she had treated him the night before.

"So you ready to go?" Connor asked

"Yeah yeah let me just grab my coat" she walked into the bedroom and returned with her coat which he then helped her put on

"Thank you" she said surprised at how gentlemanly that was. As they left he held all the doors for her and even opened her car door for her. It shouldn't seem weird. The night went beautifully. He took her down to lower Manhattan since he was more familiar with that area of town being a Wall Street guy and all. They went to a nice little upscale sushi bar then after dinner they took a walk down to the battery to look out over the bay. Turns out Connor was more than just a gentleman he was also hilariously funny, not necessarily in what he said but how he acted. He was just fun to be around, so much so that Eddies painful encounter with Jamie earlier. They were walking by the bay when he suddenly said "when tourists drive around the city really slowly because they're taking pictures of everything"

"What?" Eddie laughed

"That's what really really bothers me. I feel like somethings bothering you right now, so I told you what bothers me"

"I'm fine" Eddie smiled

"Come on I might not have known you very long but I know somethings up?"

"Really I'm having a great time"

"It's that guy Jamie isn't it?"

"Yeah" Eddie admitted

"I'm taking a wild guess that he wasn't just your former partner"

"Wow that was a good guess" she said jokingly

"I'm a very good guesser that's why I'm good at selling stocks. I'm such a good guesser they call me a guru" he said comically

"Wow I didn't know I was out with a guru" she laughed

"Well actually nobody calls me that but they will don't worry one day"

"Oh really"

"Eh I don't know but that'd be cool. So what's up with you a Jamie?" Connor said Jamie's name is a funny sing-songy way.

"I don't even know where to begin with us. We were partners then I requested a new partner because I thought I was starting to have feelings for Jamie and that's a big no-no so then he got mad and we fought then he got shot and I showed up on the scene just in time to hold him as he almost died. But he didn't die so then we made up from our first, well not first but previous fight, and went on our first official date but on that date we ended up finding a bomb in time square. So after we heroically saved the city we fought again then right after his second surgery we made up and we had three really good days as a couple then he told me he was thinking about being a lawyer again and I freaked out on him. That was three weeks ago. So basically that's me and Jamie in a nutshell" she told the story casually but Connors jaw dropped.

"Oh yeah most of my relationships include saving each other's lives and oh yeah by the way saving the whole freaking city." He said sarcastically but with awe

"Yeah it's a pretty messed up relationship"

"Have you considered making a reality show of your relationship? Or maybe a sitcom? If not I mean hell that was my idea just now I'll find you a producer for a 25% cut off the top" he asked playfully

"It's really not that entertaining from this angle"

"So what was he doing when I picked you up? I mean I'm really enjoying this date but I don't wanna get in the way of they guy who literally saved Manhattan" Connor said dramatically

"He actually wasn't even there to talk about us, he uh he had my name come up at the law firm today and he wanted to give me a heads up"

"You're not wanted or anything are you?"

"Nah I'm not in real trouble I just made a mistake at work and I could get jammed up for it, he just wanted to warn me that I'm about to be in pretty big trouble"

"I guess cop mistakes are bigger than normal people mistakes? I mean my mistakes just lose a couple million dollars"

"Oh yeah just a couple million no big deal" Eddie laughed

"Well no big deal compares to lives"

"Luckily my mistake didn't jeopardize any lives"

"Well that's good to know. But I still need to know if you're fair game or if I need to step aside for this Jamie guy"

Eddie thought for a second "no, no Jamie and I had a short run and you know if it's meant to be with him maybe someday our paths will cross again but you're here now and I kinda like where this is going" she said with a smile

"Thank God because if you had said Jamie I would have felt obligated to end this date right now, but since you kinda like where this is going can I do this?" He asked as he pulled her in closer and kissed her. They kissed passionately under the street light. The moon was glowing over the bay and everything was...perfect. Eddie kissed him back his breath warm on her lips.

Eventually they pulled back and just looked into each other's eyes. Eddie spoke first

"I knew I liked where this was going" she said. He broke into a smile.

"It's getting late we should probably start making our way back" she nodded and he pulled her in close. Before they had been walking side by side but now he pulled her in under his arm. It was a cool New York night but together they stayed warm. When they got back to her place they kissed again. She was a little uncomfortable because they kissed on the side walk, the same place where she had kissed Jamie twice. She hoped she wasn't gaining a reputation among her neighbors as the girl who brings guys to the sidewalk. Those worries faded away as she kissed him. She didn't want to go inside. When he finally pulled back he asked, "so what do you think can we do this again?"

"How about right now?" Eddie replied

"I'd love to but I think you better get some rest. I don't want you getting hurt so you can't be off your game at work tomorrow" Eddie loved how much he cared for her after just one night. She said goodbye but she was sad it was over. This night was perfect. This date was perfect. This was definitely the most perfect first date she had ever been on, but she couldn't bring herself to say it was it the best? After all the chaos and fighting it ignited there was still something beautiful about her and Jamie's first date. She missed the chaos of it all. It wasn't perfect by and long shot, and tonight was clearly perfect, but Eddie laid awake in bed that night trying to figure out which date was better, which guy should she choose? She had kissed them both tonight and that bothered her. She had to choose, stick it out with Jamie after all they'd been through or Connor the seemingly perfect Prince of Wall Street.

The next morning Eddie was on her way to work when her phone rang. It was Danny.

"Janko" she answered feeling especially like a detective

"Janko, It's Danny Reagan, I was wondering if you could meet me at this diner I'm working on a case and Baez uh she's testifying today on uh something"

"Yeah of course just tell me where" Eddie said excitedly. She was pleasantly shocked that Danny wanted her to help on his case.

Minutes later Eddie walked into the diner Danny had told her and she quickly realized she'd fallen for one of his traps.

"Morning Janko" Danny greeted

"Morning Reagan, so what's this case"

"I lied. There is no case"

"So what?" Eddie said nervously. She could sense where this was going.

"Sit down. I told sarge we were working a case so you won't get in trouble for being late. There's something I need to tell you off the books" Danny replies

"Okay what is it?"

"Yesterday afternoon Jamie called me. He's not in a position where he can reach out to you but I am. He told me about this case where-"

"Where I was the arresting officer and now the perp says I didn't read his rights?" Eddie finished

"How'd you know about that!"

"I ran into this mutual friend of ours last night" Eddie said

"So where did you run into said partner" Danny asked knowing she meant Jamie

"At...uh...at my apartment"

"The kid came by your apartment!"

"I guess he feels he _is_ in a position where he can tell me these things"

"Well he shouldn't be"

"Just an exchange between former partners"

"I'm hoping there was also an exchange between former friends"

"It was brief" Eddie said now feeling awkward for talking about her relationship with Jamie with his brother

"Come on Janko! I wanna help the kid just tell me what happened"

"He came over said he had something to say. I apologized for being a bitch then he told me he wasn't there as my ex but as my partner and he told me about the case"

"So you two are on good terms?"

"I don't know"

"You don't know? What aren't you telling me?"

"Then while Jamie and I were uh...talking my date showed up" Eddie avoided the part about the kiss

"Your date? You have a date? Already?"

"It's been three weeks. Jamie and I dated for one week. I can go on a date with another guy"

"You can but should you?"

"I don't know. I don't know what I should do anymore!"

Danny sighed "My mom always used to say Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same"

Eddie looked up at Danny. "That's it? No lecture, no more questions?"

"Nope just advice."

"Advice?"

"Yes. My advice to you is to remember that sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same."

"Okay."

"Okay then"

"That's it?"

"thats it. Let's get to the precinct. The more time we waste the bigger I have to build up the story that we were 'investigating'" Danny replied.

The rest of the day Eddie was distracted by that single line. "The hardest thing" if she could figure out the hardest thing she could go from there. That had to have something to do with Jamie. Was it harder to fight for what they had left or was it harder to walk away after everything they'd been through?

That afternoon Jamie was walking up the stairs of the precinct after having just finished working at the law firm. He stopped when he heard someone call "Jamie" he turned around to see Emily dressed in uniform running over to catch his attention.

"Hey what's up?"

"I didn't see you here yesterday so I didn't get a chance to say this but I want to apologize for how Eddie treated you the other night at the bar"

"Uh thank you" Jamie said awkwardly

"She didn't know you had just saved all those lives and she's been totally out of line for the past few weeks. I've been trying to talk some sense into her but I'm really sorry for how she's been treating you"

"Thank you. You really don't need to do that"

"I do though. You two are so right for each other. I know she'll see the light and realize how stupid she's been."

"Not to be rude but I'm not so sure she will."

"I've never seen a couple like you two. If it's really meant to be she'll come around"

"Unless she just moves on" Jamie replied incisively

"What are you talking about?" Emily smiled suspiciously sensing from Jamie's tone there was something she didn't know.

Something inside Jamie finally snapped. He was tired of everyone always asking what he was talking about. This relationship was too hard to keep up with. "Last night I went to eddies place to warn her about some trouble she's about to get in. She apologized and she-" Jamie paused and his voice for quieter, "she kissed me. Right when we stopped some guy was at her door to talk her on a date. I'm done with her games. If this is all some sort of stupid game then I quit. I'm tired of fighting I'm tired of the make up break up and the back and forth. I'm always going to be there for her. She was my partner and I will always care about her well being but right now I've got too much on my plate to keep up with the antics. She's moving on so I'm not going to sit around pretending like she will come running back."

"Eddie went on a date last night? Who the hell was she out with? I'm sorry Jamie"

"Some guy named Connor. You have nothing to be sorry about. I don't hold any thing that happens betweeen me and eddie against you but I gotta go or I'm going to be late" Jamie said

Emily's stomach was churning with guilt and anger as Jamie walked inside. _Why the hell did I ever invite Eddie on that stupid double date. Connor? Clearly the same Connor. Poor Jamie. I really hope they can work this out but the chances of that are looking slimmer every day._

Inside Jamie thought about what he just told Emily. He hadn't vocalized his feelings until just then on the sidewalk. It felt different to hear himself say he was done. _Is that true? Am I giving up? Do I really want to give up?_


	19. Chapter 19

A/N: I really appreciate all the nice reviews! Enjoy this chapter as we wait for tonights episode! Looks like there will be lots of Jamie...but the dynamic for Jamie and Danny will definitely not be like it is in this story haha! Enjoy!

Eddie was sitting in her apartment after work staring at her phone. She had to decide. Jamie or Connor. She reached for the phone. Jamie. He was first. He's worth fighting for. She unlocked her phone and it lit up with an incoming call from Connor. Eddies heart dropped. She needed to turn away Mr perfect.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hey double o seven I'm glad to hear you haven't gone awol on me"

Eddie laughed "I'm no double o seven just a rookie detective"

"Oh well in that case since you're 'just' a detective why don't we go grab some drinks tonight"

Eddie froze. Her brain knew what she had to do but her mouth didn't pay attention. "Sure sounds like fun" she cringed as she said it.

"Pick you up in an hour?" He asked

"Sure." She replied reluctantly.

Eddie was out on her date with Connor when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and read the screen. "Oh! Its Emily she told him.

"Hey Em what's up?" Eddie answered casually

"What the hell did you do to Jamie?"

Eddie was shocked to hear Emily say that so she casually said "Its really loud in here let me step out for a second, excuse me Connor"

Once she was outside she replied "Em what are you talking about I'm on a date cant this wait?"

"No. No it can't. Why are you being such a bitch to him. He literally did nothing to you."

"Emily. Calm down and explain what you're talking about" Eddie demanded

"I saw Jamie today. I apologized for how you treated him the other night and he told me not to bother because he was done with you and all your games. He said you kissed him then went on a date with another guy. Eddie what the hell are you thinking!" Emily yelled through the phone

Eddie's heart sank as she heard Emily say Jamie was "done" with her. "First of all, I'm out with Connor, the guy YOU set me up with! Second of all why does this matter to you? This isn't your love life." Eddie said getting really angry at her best friend

"It might not be my life but as your friend I'm supposed to tell you that you're making a huge mistake in your life.

"I have a date to get back to." Eddie said bitterly

"Fine" Emily said as she hung up.

Eddie stood outside the bar where Connor was inside waiting for her feeling like she'd just lost two friends. Jamie and Emily. She felt like crying but instead she turned around and went inside to drink away her pain with Connor by her side.

"Everything okay?" He asked when she returned.

Eddie nodded yes and took a sip of her beer but inside she knew she was not okay. Nothing was okay.

The next two months passed free of drama between Eddie and Jamie- well, free of interaction. Eddie couldn't work up the courage to talk to Jamie and he was, as he told Emily, done. He wasn't up to fighting the battle with Eddie right now. Jamie threw himself into his work and Eddie ventured into a relationship with Connor. The two didn't even cross paths. Emily and Eddie eventually made up so, occasionally Danny or Emily would mention something about one to the other but things pretty much froze between them for those two months.

Connor was over at Eddies apartment one night. They were in the kitchen; he was helping her cook dinner when eddies phone rang. She casually looked down at her phone but she tensed up when she saw the called Id.

"Hello?" She answered very seriously. Connor turned around looking at her with surprise. He didn't know why her tone changed so quickly.

"Good evening is this Edit Janko?"

"This is she"

"I'm officer Emory calling from Fort Dix Correctional. Your father will have fulfilled six years of his sentence next week. There will be a hearing Friday for the judge to rule whether or not he can finish his sentence on parole. If he is released he has asked to be released into your custody."

Eddies eyes bleared with tears that threatened to fall. "So what do I need to do?" She asked

"We need to you appear at the hearing Friday morning. Then depending on the judge's decision he can be released and as I said before he has requested to live with you until he can get back on his feet"

"O-okay. I'll be there on Friday"

"Thank you Mrs Janko, I know this is hard on you"

"Thank you officer" she replied genuinely as she hung up.

"What was that about?" Connor asked with concern

"It was just this thing with my dad" Eddie replied casually trying to not make a big scene

"Just a thing with your dad? That's not how most people talk to their father"

"Well I wasn't talking to my father"

"Is he okay?"

"Oh he's doing great right now I'm sure"

"Okay Eddie are we going to play twenty questions all night or are you going to tell you what going on?"

"I told you it's-"

"Oh come on! We've been dating two months I can see through your crap and you know you can tell me anything"

"Fine. If you must know that was an officer at the correctional facility where my father is serving time. He wanted to let me know my dads sentence is coming to a close and there's a hearing Friday to decide if he can be released on parole next week."

Connor was quiet. "Eddie I'm so sorry I didn't know"

"I know you didn't."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not really a great dating conversation starter. Believe it or not most people would see that as a massive turn off."

"Oh come on Ive heard worse"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"Okay so I haven't heard worse but I'm sure there have been worse. At least you're not on parole"

"I guess that would be a bigger turn off"

"So if you don't mind my asking what's he in for?"

"He was part of a Ponzi scheme. It was busted right after I started college. He's serving six to eight"

"Ponzi? A financial guys worst nightmare"

"Trust me it's not a dream from my point of view either"

"Do you two have a good relationship?"

"I was a total daddy's girl until he was arrested then I didn't speak to him for a few years. We've tried to mend things a little it's just hard to trust him again."

"That must be tough. So what happens now?"

"He hopefully gets released next week and then I don't know. I guess he'll live here for a while" Eddie replied

"He's moving in?" Connor asked with surprise

"Where else would he go?"

"I don't know, your mom maybe?"

"She took this harder than I did. They still haven't reconciled"

"Where's he even going to stay here? You have one bedroom"

"The couch pulls out I don't know we'll just have to figure it out"

"I guess we'll just have to spend more time at my place"

"We can but we don't have to, I mean he's moving in and my place is small but I think three can fit" Eddie replied incredulously

"I just don't think I can spend much time with him"

"Why not you haven't even met him"

"I'm do financial advising and private investing for a large firm. How would it look if my clients knew I was spending time with a man convicted for a Ponzi scheme?"

"Why the hell would any of your clients know who you hangout with?"

"I'm just saying it could ruin me professionally"

"So you're choosing your job over me?" Eddie asked

"No I'm just saying I can't spend much time with your dad? What's the problem with that?"

"The problem with that is that he's my dad!"

"Okay calm down lets just finish making dinner"

"No! I'm sorry but family comes first" Eddie said taking mental note of how much she sounded like Jamie right now

"Eddie chill I'm not saying I can't ever meet him-"

"You're just saying he's bad for your image. Look I don't approve of what my father did and it is hard for me to forgive him but he is my father. If you can't accept him you can't keep me"

"Eddie don't be so dramatic"

"I don't think I'm being dramatic"

"Oh come on"

"No seriously. I just told you something really personal and you're trying to separate me from that part of me. Like it or not my father is part of who I am. You can't pretend he's not my father"

"So what are you saying?"

"I think I'm saying if he's that much of a damage to your image you can leave"

"Eddie-"

"I'm serious. I think you should go" she said seriously.

When the door clicked behind him she realized how utterly alone she was. She didn't cry. She understood Connors concerns but also knew her life was about to change and he wouldn't be able to withstand the changes. He somehow wasn't worth crying over. All this time he had been a type of place holder in her heart; he didn't really fill the void just kept things from caving in. Family first, Jamie taught her that. As she sat alone in her apartment she thought about all the changes over the past few months and the changes that were still to come. A part of her longed to go back to that day so many months ago when she waltzed into Renzulli's office and requested a new partner. _No help thinking about that know._ She thought to herself.

As Eddie curled up in bed that night thoughts swirled around her head. She had never imagined what would happen when her dad was released. She tried to picture what it will be like but instead her mind kept wandering back to Jamie.

The next morning she woke up and half expected to have a voicemail from Connor. She expected him to come back. But he didn't. Eddie went to work like normal, in fact she threw herself into her work to distract her from the insanity. She was wrapping things up for the day when she remembered a dreaded conversation she had to have with the boss. She approached her Sargent's office and tentatively knocked.

"Come in" he called

"Hello sir" she said nervously

"Janko! Come on in. What brings you in here?" he replied

"I'm scheduled to work Friday and I had a family situation come up so I need someone to cover me"

"Aright. Is everything okay?" He asked calmly

"Yeah it's fine"

"Janko you wanna tell me what happened that you can't work Friday?"

"I just uh got a call from the correctional facility where my dad is and they said his sentence is almost up so I have to go to his hearing to see if he can be released on parole. So I have to uh have to go to that" she said, a little bit embarrassed to be talking about her incarcerated father.

"Say no more, I understand. I'll ask Danny to work your day tour but I'll expect you back Saturday morning deal?"

"Yes sir, thank you"

"Reagan!" He yelled seeing Danny just outside the door at his desk

"Sarge?" Danny said poking his head in

"Can you cover Jankos tour on Friday? It'll pay overtime" sarge replied

"Friday? Eh I'll see if I can move things around" Danny replied

"Alright great! We done here?" Sarge said

"I think so. Thank you" Eddie said as she got up

Once they were out of the bosses office Eddie offered "Thanks for helping me out"

"No problem but you wanna tell me What's up on Friday that you can't work?" Danny asked

"It's my dad's court hearing" she said

"Ah, that must be tough"

"It's whatever" Eddie said feigning strength

"Well good luck with that, I gotta get back to my case" Danny said as he got back to work

Meanwhile across town Jamie was at physical therapy. "Come on Jamie just try it one more time" the doctor urged

"We've tried this exercise fifteen times I just can't move it that way!" Jamie said getting frustrated

"You've come so far! Just try again" she pleaded

Jamie reluctantly tried the exercise again but he just couldn't do it. "I told you I just can't do it!" Jamie said

"We'll get there. These are the exercise I want you to keep working on at home and on Friday when you come back maybe you'll have it" she said optimistically

"And what if I don't?"

"Just focus on the exercises and recovery"

"But what if I'm never able to do this one"

"Then I hope you like working behind a desk" she finally said bitterly. He had been progressively uncooperative as the treatment got more and more intensive

Jamie just sighed

"It's not like I'm telling you something you didn't already know. Just be diligent about the exercises I give you. You have actually made a lot of progress for someone in your condition" she said trying to be reassuring.

Jamie didn't believe her though. For the first time he really thought about the reality that he could never make it back to the force.


	20. Chapter 20

A/N: Sorry its been so long between updates. I write one or two chapters ahead and everything I had written got deleted :( Here's an update though! Please enjoy thank you again for all the reviews! I dont own Blue Bloods. Just a reminder of where the story left off- Eddie and connor just broke up because she found out her dad is getting out of prison! Enjoy!

Meanwhile Eddie was nervous about what was about to happen. Her father would either serve 1-2 more years or he would be released. She hated herself for feeling this way but a sliver of her hoped he got more time because she didn't know what they would do next. She didn't really have room for him to live with her. What was she thinking? Her thoughts continued to wander like this until she heard one of the attorneys say "Mr Janko's daughter Edit is present. Mr Janko will be staying with her upon his release. She is a detective with the NYPD so her father will be under her watch."

Eddie thought that was weird. She would be "watching" her father. Like his babysitter or something it was a strange role reversal. Eddie continued thinking about just how strange this situation would be when the judge announced "Martin Janko will be released on parole effective one week from today. Court adjourned"

After the trial Eddie got a moment with her father. "Edit Marie I'm so glad you were here today" he said smiling ear to ear

"Well congrats" she replied somewhat awkwardly

"I look forward to seeing you every day" he said with a glimmer of hope, excitement to be reunited with his daughter

"Yeah uh me to I guess.i should get going I have to um work" Eddie started to leave

"When you're at work can you tell Jamie I say thank you" when Eddie heard this she stopped dead in her tracks

"What did you just say?"

"That boy Jamie, your partner, can you tell him I say thank you?"

"Thank you for what? And He's not my partner"

"Edit, what are you talking about?"

"Dad what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the nice boy who convinced my daughter to reach out to me, helped her find out who hurt me and still comes to visit every couple of weeks"

"What do you mean he still comes to visit?"

"I mean every few weeks Jamie Reagan comes to visit me"

"And he didn't tell you were not partners anymore?"

"No but he told me about how you saved his life."

"When was the last time he was here?"

"About a week and a half ago"

"A week and a half? There's no way" Eddie was in disbelief. After everything she had put him through, after all the horrible things shed said and ultimately after she broke his heart by running off with another man Jamie still cared enough to visit her father in prison.

"He hasn't been coming as often since his accident but he still comes. Is something wrong?"

"No I'm just, I'm just surprised." She replied

"Why are you surprised? He's a very nice boy"

"I know he is its just, I've been pretty terrible to him lately."

"I never would have guessed that by the way he speaks of you."

Eddie just nodded."I guess I really better get going now"

"Be careful edit Marie"

"Thank you. I'll see you next week"

"I love you Edit" he said as he smiled from ear to ear.

As Eddie left she muttered "dammit Reagan" under her breath. Once again he left her head spinning. He might have told Emily he "quit" this little game of theirs but clearly he hadn't. Eddie didn't know what to do. She removed her phone from her handbag and called Danny.

"Reagan" he answered

"Hey Danny"

"Janko, what's up? I'm working right now, actually I'm covering your tour right now"

"Did you- did you know Jamie has been going to visit my father?"

"Come again? The kids been going to see your incarcerated father?"

"Either that or my dad needs psychiatric care"

"What exactly did your old man say"

"He asked if I would thank my nice partner Jamie for visiting him"

"Huh. I knew he liked you but I didn't know my little brother had that much game"

"You swear you didn't know about this?"

"No I didn't know about this!" Danny replied incredulously

"Okay then." Eddie said

"So what do you do next."

"Should I try to talk to him?"

"Are you still dating that guy Connor?" Danny asked

"No, should I try to talk to Jamie?" Eddie asked again

"I dunno Janko you might open up a whole new can of worms"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean Jamie's been going through a rough time and this little stop and go romance you two have been having hasn't really helped. He might not have said much to you but that Connor thing threw him for a loop. Maybe you should just leave the kid alone. If he wants to see your dad he can see your dad and leave it at that"

"Did he tell you he quit?"

"Who quit?"

"Jamie."

"I talked to Jamie yesterday and he was finishing up his second shift of the day... He hasn't quit anything to my knowledge"

"I'm not talking about jobs. I'm talking about me. Jamie told Emily he was done trying. But yet he still visits my dad"

"Done trying and done caring are two different things" Danny replied

Eddie sighed "so what? What am I supposed to do? Not call him so what?"

"Why don't I go pay Jamie a visit and see what I can find out"

An hour later Danny stood in the hall in front of Jamie's apartment, arms full with pizza and beer.

"Danny?" Jamie was surprised to see his brother at the door

"Good to see you too kid, hope you're hungry"

"Yeah come on in"

"So how's it going?"

"I'm alright how's it going with you?" Jamie asked knowing Danny never showed up unannounced without an ulterior motive

"Living the dream" Danny replied cheekily

"Okay then" Jamie said

"So uh let's eat!" Danny said grabbing plates

The guys sat down at the island in the kitchen and began eating

"So ya tired of playing house mouse yet?"

"It's a little boring but after that call a couple months ago where I saved that guys life I can't complain"

"That's a positive attitude. How's the therapy going"

"It's not really going, more like a stand still"

"I thought you were making progress"

"I was but I still can't get full motion laterally. My therapist says one more week before we either give up or consider another surgery to try and fix it. She thinks a muscle might have reconnected wrong or something"

"Man that's rough"

"Tell me about it." Jamie said taking another large bite of his pizza

"So I saw Eddie today" Danny started. Jamie looked up at Danny from his pizza knowing this is what the surprise visit was about.

"You see Eddie every day. You work with her" Jamie reminded him

"Yeah but today I covered her tour because her dad had a court hearing."

Jamie turned to face him. The comment about her dad grabbed Jamie's full attention

"So?"

"Mr Janko gets out on parole next week"

"That's good to hear" Jamie said going back to his pizza

"I thought you'd think that was really good to hear all things considered"

"What do you mean?" Jamie said knowing Danny couldn't possibly know he had been going to visit eddies dad

"Well when he saw Eddie after the trial he asked her to thank you for coming to visit so I just thought you'd be excited for him getting parole and everything"

"Yeah it's great news" Jamie said

"Great news? Come on kid you wanna tell me why you've been secretly visiting Martin Janko?"

"It wasn't a secret, nobody ever asked"

"That's Not the point"

"So what is the point?"

"Why were you visiting her dad?!"

Jamie gave Danny a look that said this is none of your business but he began explaining anyway. "A few months ago when Eddie and I were partners her Dad was hospitalized because he got beat up pretty bad in prison-for being a good guy. I was there with Eddie and she stepped out to talk to the nurse so it was just me and mr Janko. It was a little uncomfortable at first but then he began thanking me profusely for taking care of Eddie and encouraging her to talk to him again. Then-I don't know- at the time I started visiting him because I felt like I was a link to his daughter for him, I know Eddie didn't visit very often. After a while though I realized we had something in common. We both love Eddie and want the best for her but she's so damn independent and hardheaded to accept any help from us. So I visit him every few weeks and we talk about her. I didn't tell him we were fighting because I didn't think he needed to know that. All the same I just kept him updated on her as well as I could since she didn't bother to update him herself"

Danny sighed and looked at his brother, "that's actually a really great thing you were doing"

"I probably overstepped my boundaries especially with Eddie but I guess, her dad and I just had so much in common. We both love Eddie but she refuses to let us in, so we both just sit at a distance I guess."

"So you still have feelings for her?"

"I'll always think highly of her, she's an amazing girl. But as far as romantic involvement I can't go there anymore."

"Why not?" Danny asked excitedly

"Every time we take one step towards each other something comes along to push us ten steps away. I just can't keep playing this game with all the back and forth."

"Love is hard. But sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same." Danny said echoing his advice to Eddie from months earlier

Jamie just sighed "I just can't do it"

"Do you know how many times Linda and I have fought? We fight like cats and dogs-sometimes to the point that I end up sleeping on Dads couch. But at the end of the day, she never fails to be the most beautiful woman in the world to me. I can't even think about life without her and that makes all the fighting irrelevant"

"So you think I should call her?"

"I don't know what the best thing to do is but I think you two need each other right now."

"I just don't know if I can handle it if she pushes me away again"

"If she pushes you away again she's stupid and I think she knows that"

"You think she knows that because she told you that?"

"Not in so many words but I'm a detective I'm good at reading people"

"So good at reading people" Jamie repeated sarcastically

"Hey, I'm helping you out here and you're gonna bust my chops about it?"

"Guess I'm just not use to the helpful Danny Reagan"

"I am very helpful"

"Oh sure" Jamie said with a laugh

Danny spent the better part of the evening with Jamie before he decided it was time to head home

"I better get going we both have to work tomorrow"

"Thanks for dinner" Jamie said

"It's your lucky night, Dinner and advice, free of charge"

"How did I get to be so lucky" Jamie replied playfully

"Hey I'm serious you should call Janko tomorrow"

Jamie just nodded

"No don't just nod your head look at me and tell me you're gonna call her"

"Fine I'm going to cal Eddie tomorrow" Jamie said looking at at his brother

"Now that's more like it, good night" Danny said heading for the door

"Be safe" Jamie said as he watched his brother leave.

Jamie got ready for bed. As he laid down he played out conversations in his head

'Hey eddie' 'hey Jamie' 'I'm sorry about everything' 'me too' no there's no way it will be that simple

'I'm sorry about how things ended between us' 'me too but I think it was for the best' I hope she doesn't say that. 'Hey edd-' 'why the hell were you visiting my father without telling me?' Now that sounded more like Eddie but he hoped the conversation wouldn't start that hostile. All night he tossed and turned trying to figure out the words to say. He knew this time he had to get it right.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: thanks for bearing with me through the slow updates. All your lovely comments make my day so keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter things are going to start falling into place soon! I dont own Blue Bloods

The next morning Jamie got up as usual and began getting ready for another day at the firm. He picked out a light blue button down with a navy sports coat and khakis. He was still thinking about Danny's advice as he carefully maneuvered his injured arm through the sleeve. He knew Danny was right and that he needed to talk things over with Eddie but he didn't know how to go about it. Normally they worked through their fights on tour. When you're stuck together for hours on end you're forced to work through your problems. They didn't have that anymore. _Should I show up at her apartment? Maybe the precinct? I could call her and ask to meet somewhere?_ Jamie was wondering how he would ever make this work when his thoughts were interrupted by his cell phone ringing.

"Hello?" Jamie answered

"Hey kid it's me" Danny replied on the other line

"Hey thanks for dinner last nigh-" Jamie started

"Yeah yeah no problem listen are you at home?" Danny asked nervously

"Yeah why is something wrong?" Jamie asked in a serious tone

"Can you look around and see if I left my wallet?" Danny asked. Jamie walked into the kitchen to find it sitting on the counter.

"Yeah it's right here on the counter" Jamie said. He couldn't see Danny smiling on the other end of the line. Danny knew his plan was falling into place.

"Aw thanks kid I was frantic lookin for that. It's got my shield in it and I'm already late any chance you could bring it by the precinct before tour?" Danny asked

"I have to be in at eight can I meet you out front at 7:30?" Jamie asked

"Perfect" Danny replied with a smug grin hidden from Jamie.

Jamie hurried to finish getting ready so he would have time to run by the 5-4. Jamie pulled up to the precinct right on time and not to his surprise did not see Danny anywhere. Jamie got out of the car and walked over near the door. He pulled out his phone to call Danny.

"Reagan"

"Danny I'm outside"

"I'll be down in a minute"

Meanwhile Danny sprung his plan into action

"Hey Janko you got a minute?" Danny called across the office

"What's up Reagan?" She replied

"Just caught a lead but my partners not in yet you wanna tag along?" He asked knowing Eddie would say yes

"Hell yeah I Wanna come"

"I figured you'd say that. Why don't you go get the car while I copy down the address." Danny replied

"I'll see you outside" Eddie said

Jamie was growing more and more aggravated as he stood outside waiting. This was just like Danny, do a good thing like bringing dinner to your brother but then screw it up with something careless like leaving you wallet behind. As Jamie tried to keep his cool he heard the door open behind him. He spun around to see Eddie galavant down the steps of the precinct her long blonde hair bouncing with each step. Perks of being a detective she no longer wore the unflattering uniform with her hair in a tight bun. Now her hair hung freely over her shoulders and she wore a flattering black pantsuit. Not that it much mattered to Jamie because he thought she looked beautiful in her old uniform.

"Eddie?" He called out

"Jamie? What are you doing here?" She asked He with surprise.

"Danny left his shield at my place last night so here I am" Jamie said

"Funny I'm waiting on Danny too" Eddie said

"Ahh" Jamie said as they reached the mutual realization that they'd fallen for one of Danny's tricks

"Did Danny-" Eddie started

"Think so" Jamie replied with a nod before she could finish.

"And we fell for it"

"That we did"

"Well it's good to see you" Eddie said politely

"You too. We should- we should uh catch up sometime- ya know it's been a few months" Jamie said

"We could go to happy hour tonight like old times?" Eddie suggested

"I'm working at the firm this morning precinct this afternoon then I have physics therapy- could we meet at the unusual place around seven?"

"I mean seven is no longer happy _hour_ but I guess I could still be happy around seven" Eddie replied in her typical lighthearted way.

Danny looked out from his place by the window and saw the two crack a smile. Danny took this as his cue that his plan had worked so he went outside and approached the two.

"I'll take that" Danny said taking his wallet from Jamie's hand

"Danny, nice of you to show up! Eddie and I were both just waiting for you. What are the odds?" Jamie said the with obvious sarcasm

"You know what they say, it's a small world after all" Danny replied smugly

"Well on that note I better get going or I'll be late for work" Jamie said

"See you tonight Jamie" Eddie said

"Seven o'clock, I'll see you there. Be safe you two" Jamie said as he got in his car.

"So where are we going?" Eddie asked turning to face Danny

"Who said anything about goin somewhere?" Danny replied

"'Hey Janko I got a lead why don't you go get the car I'll meet you out there'" Eddie reminded him

"Oh right that uh that case" Danny said

"Yeah that case" Eddie said Rolling her eyes

"Okay fine there wasn't a case" Danny admitted

"I figured that one out" Eddie laughed

"You kids needed some prompting so I just worked a little Danny Reagan magic."

Eddie just rolled her eyes again "okay Reagan whatever you say"

"I say we should both get back to work" Danny said as the two turned to go back inside

Jamie started his morning at the firm but the day moved incredibly slowly. His mind kept wandering back to tonight. Would it be weird after all these months to try to pick up where they left off? He prayed Eddie wouldn't be mad at him for whatever reason. Jamie just couldn't focus on anything today because his mind kept going back to Eddie. Throughout all the ups and downs of the past couple months she was the one he wanted to talk to. Friends. Just friends. I just want to repair a friendship. No need to complicate things with romance. He told himself.

It felt like years before it was time for him to leave the firm and head to the precinct. As he approached the precinct with Eddie still on his mind his heart fluttered a little bit. There was something in the familiarity of if all that just felt right. It was about time for a shift change so he saw cops waiting on the sidewalk for their partners and he thought back to the first day with Eddie. He remembered being surprised that Eddie Janko was a girl and then surprised and that she was not just any girl but a pretty little blonde girl. Then she opened her mouth and the surprise continued that she was not only a pretty little blonde girl but a pretty little blonde girl with quick wit and a charming sense of humor. That whole first week, month, year was full of surprises as he saw her compassion unfold on the job and her readiness to take on whatever unfolded before them. She was never willing to back down from a challenge. She was so strong that she never wanted anyone to see her weakness, but Jamie was lucky enough to see her for who she was. She opened up about her father and let Jamie push her to make amends with him. Jamie was quick to realize Eddie could out eat him and had a much higher alcohol tolerance, which was funny considering whiskey, scotch, wine and beer were four main staples in the Reagan family. The better part of the afternoon at the precinct Jamie was in a trance. Traffic summons were mindless work anyway so his mind filled with Eddie.

A few hours later Jamie was beginning another agonizing hour of physical therapy, the only thing left between him and his night with Eddie.

"Okay Jamie lets get started" the doctor began. She placed one hand on his shoulder and one on his arm and began gently guiding his arm through different motions to loosen up the muscles. As she did this Jamie felt a gentle 'pop' in his shoulder.

"Alright Jamie lets go ahead and start with the simple exercises" Jamie began raising his arm in many different directions as they had done many times before.

"Good good, now let's go back to the one we've been working on go ahead and try bringing your arm across your body"

Jamie had been trying for weeks on this exercise. All he had to do was bring his injured arm up across his body to where his hand met his opposite ear. He sighed and began to move his arm. This time he was shocked to see he could bring his arm across to the point where his hand could touch the opposite shoulder.

"Good Jamie! Try again" the doctor coaxed. Jamie tried and this time his hand fell just short of his ear. On a third try he did it. His arm reached all the way. He broke into a smile.

"Jamie I'm so proud you've made such a big break though today! If you keep up the good work well be able to start strengthening soon and you'll be back on the job before you know it!"

"Thank you" Jamie replied excitedly not knowing what to say

She went over a few more exercises before time was up. As he grabbed his things she said "great job today Jamie that was a huge breakthrough you've got something to celebrate tonight"

He smiled and thanked her as he laughed to himself. Two things to celebrate tonight.

Jamie arrived at the bar a little before seven. When he got there he grabbed a table and ordered a pitcher of eddies favorite beer. He sat, waiting and worrying about what was to come. Finally he heard the door open and looked up to see Eddie walking in. She looked around before spotting Jamie across the bar and heading his way.


	22. Chapter 22

A/N: And Now...the moment you've been waiting for (drum roll please) Eddie and Jamies date! Please enjoy this chapter! I loved all the nice reviews from the last chapter keep them coming! I dont own blue bloods. Enjoy :)

 _Previously on fanfiction:_ _Jamie arrived at the bar a little before seven. When he got there he grabbed a table and ordered a pitcher of eddies favorite beer. He sat, waiting and worrying about what was to come. Finally he heard the door open and looked up to see Eddie walking in. She looked around before spotting Jamie across the bar and heading his way._

"Hey Reagan" she said

"Hey, good to see you" he said awkwardly

"I see you got the first round" she said gesturing to the beer

"Yeah thought I'd go ahead and get us started" he replied. Eddie nodded and an awkward silence ensued. They'd never done this before. There had never been silence because it was like the conversation always just kept going. There had always been something to be said until now. There were words to be said but they lingered in the distance between them neither one quite knowing which words to chose.

"So how are things going, at the precinct and everything?" Eddie started to escape the crushing silence

"It's good ...I guess. I mean as good as desk duty can be. I spent the entire afternoon writing and filing traffic summons." Jamie said. Eddie cringed at the mention of traffic summons.

"Ugh there's nothing worse than traffic summons! I'll bet you're sick of playing house mouse" she said

"Yeah I'm ready to be back on the street."

"How's physical therapy? You're out of the sling so that must be a good thing. Will it be much longer?" She asked

"Well for a while they were talking about the potential for another surgery but today's session went really well so the doctor said it could only be another couple of weeks before we can start strengthening then I'll be cleared" Jamie explained

"Well that's good I guess. It seems like it's been forever since the accident"

"Time flies I guess" Jamie said taking an uncomfortable sip of his beer thinking about the hellish last four months.

"So how are things at the 5-4?" Jamie asked changing the subject-no need to turn tonight into a pity party

"They're good. It's different ya know."

Jamie shrugged "yeah I'm sure it's different but hey you finally got that shield you've been chasing"

"Oh it definitely has it's perks but If I'm honest with myself sometimes I miss the days of riding in the RMP with you. Saving the day and everything" she replied earnestly

"So you mean they gave you a gold shield but still no cape?" Jamie asked referring to eddies constant jokes about their 'cape worthy' heroism on the job

"Can you believe it Reagan?"

"I might have to write a letter to the commissioner inquiring as to why Officer -excuse me -detective Janko has not yet been issued a cape"

"Or you could just ask him at the next Reagan family dinner" Eddie said

"I might just have to do that" Jamie agreed

"But I mean it Reagan I miss riding with you" Eddie said

"Ya know Janko, I haven't been able to run or workout or anything in months and I think I've lost ten pounds or more just from not riding with you"

"Oh shut up Reagan you're full of it"

"I am not. And to prove it I'll even admit that I miss the way things used to be too" he said

"Here's to twelve David" Eddie said nostalgically referencing the RMP they used to drive

"To twelve David" Jamie said raising his glass to hers

"So Reagan, Do you also miss getting your ass kicked in beer pong, because we could do that again" Eddie said cheekily after a long sip of her drink

"You're gonna try to take advantage of a guy whose only got one good arm?"

"Oh nice try but I know that's not your throwing arm. Plus you can't get much worse with one arm than you already were with two" Eddie teased

"Oh it's on Janko"

Jamie and Eddie played several games, Eddie even let Jamie win a couple.

"Another round?" Eddie asked after they finished their third-or maybe it was fourth

"I unfortunately do not have your superhuman metabolism but I do have mass and family dinner tomorrow. While I did attend mass hungover once it's generally frowned upon so I'm thinking maybe we call it a night"

"Oh You just don't want to get beat again" Eddie replied cheekily

"Hey I won a few" Jamie argued

"Yeah only cuz I let you" Eddie retorted. They paid their tab and made their way outside.

"I'll walk you home" Jamie offered like usual

"You don't have to do that" Eddie replied

"I always did it before when we were partners so I'm going to do it now" Jamie argued. Eddie really didn't mind, she was just being courteous by saying he didn't have to, so they started off toward her place.

"Well tonight was fun" Jamie started as they began walking

"Yeah it was. Just like old times"

"Except we hadn't just spent eight hours on tour together"

"You have a point there. Damn we spent a lot of time together"

"Hey don't say it like its a bad thing"

"No no it was a really really good thing"

"Yeah really no wonder people always thought there was something between us I mean we spent so much time together we could finish each others sentences" Jamie said causally referencing 'something between us'

"You got that right." After a pause Eddie continued "so speaking of finishing sentences, my um my dad is finishing up his" Eddie said finally finding a Good time to work that into conversation

"Oh really? That's great!" Jamie exclaimed as if Danny hadn't already told him

"Yeah he had a hearing today and next week he's out on parole" Eddie continued

"Hey that's exciting. Good for him"

"So he's gonna move back in with your mom?"

"oh No they haven't talked since he was arrested, he's moving in with me I guess. I don't know how well fit but we'll make it work" she said

"I'm sure you'll figure it out"

"You know if it weren't for you I wouldn't have reconciled with my dad"

"You would've figured it out with or without me" Jamie replied

"I don't know about that, if you haven't noticed I'm pretty Stubborn"

"Oh trust me I've noticed" Jamie said with a laugh

"Hey!"

"Your words not mine" Jamie said putting his hands up in surrender

"So I got to see him after the hearing today"

"Oh really?" Jamie said fearful he knew where this was going but playing it off like he didn't

"Yeah and you know what he said?"

"I don't have the slightest clue but I think you're gonna tell me" by this point they were approaching Eddies building.

"He said to thank that nice partner of yours and I said what are you talking about? And he said that nice boy Jamie, thank him for coming to visit me. Did you visit my father?" Eddie asked bluntly but non aggressively stopping in front of Jamie looking up at his face now.

"Yeah I paid him a visit a few times when I was in the area." Jamie admitted

"When is anyone ever in that area?" Eddie said suspiciously

"Okay I wasn't in the area but I just visited him a few times"

"Why did you visit my father?" Eddie asked with concern

Jamie looked up to notice they were standing under that same damn streetlight outside eddies building. He sighed then looked back down to meet her eyes and let it go. "When he was in the hospital a while back, we were both there. You went into the hall to talk to the nurse and I was just standing there with your dad. It was a little awkward but then he said 'Jamie I want to thank you for taking care of my Edit and for bringing her back to me' and I told him you didn't need anyone taking care of you and I was just your partner watching your back. And he said 'well either way thank you. She's everything to me and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her.' Then I told him not to worry about that because you're a good cop and a safe cop. And he said he just wished he could be a bigger part of your life. Then i don't know why but I started telling him about that undercover you did. The one I didn't want you to do with the Serbian prostitution ring. I told him how brave you were and how you kept your character and kicked ass and how your Serbian roots made you the only one in the whole department qualified for the case. He loved that story. I knew you didn't visit much so I started going every couple of weeks to see him and when I went I would tell him about you and whatever you were up to. I would brag about any cool cases we'd caught and if we didn't have any I made up a story about you taking down the bad guys. I told him how excited you were about the new burger place you found. Then when we weren't partners anymore I didn't tell him but I kept visiting and telling the bits and pieces of stories i'd heard around the precinct or from Danny. He just wanted to be a part of your life and he was lonely. So I visited and through my stories he got a glimpse at your life. You should see the way his eyes light up when I talk about you. He's so damn proud of you Eddie. I guess we both- we both- I don't know" Jamie said trailing off. Tonight they were trying to become friends again. Not lovers. He couldn't tell her what he'd told Danny about him and Martin bonding over a mutual distanced love for Eddie.

Eddie was speechless.

"I'm sorry Eddie I know I probably over stepped my boundary." Jamie apologized looking down at the side walk

"No. No I'm glad you did. I-I can't believe you did that. That might be the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me thank you" she replied quietly

"Yeah don't worry about it. I uh I better get going" Jamie said returning to a casual tone and taking a step back to avoid any hint of romance. No need to complicate things. Keep the emotion at bay.

"Oh yeah right well uh thank you. Tonight was, it was fun" Eddie replied

"We good?" Jamie asked

"We're good" eddie replied with a nod and a soft smile

"Good. Good night Eddie."

"Good night Reagan" Eddie said watching as he turned and walked away.

Eddie went inside reluctantly. Jamie never ceased to leave her head spinning. She replayed the evening over in her head as she got ready for bed. The night started off awkwardly but once they relaxed and became their old selves everything was good, great even. Exactly like they hadn't just been through four months of hell. Then he offered to walk her home, once again just like old times. It was nice of him. And then the thing about her father. How did Jamie pull that off? How we he so caring that he took time out of his life to drive clear across the city to a freaking correctional facility to tell her father how she was doing. She should have been visiting. She should have been filling her dad in on her own life. But it was just like Jamie, whenever Eddie fell short Jamie was right behind her to pick up her slack then go the extra mile. Eddie shed a silent tear thinking about it all. Jamie cared enough to visit her father in prison. She just kept emphasizing that fact in her head. After talking about her dad he left so quickly. It's like he dropped an emotional bomb then had to flee the scene. She noticed him keeping his distance. She knew this wasn't the time and place for romance after everything they'd been through but she wished it were. The fact that he had to step away to keep any romantic feelings at bay even after four months of fighting just further enforced the fact that they needed to be together. For crying out loud he visited her father in prison. Eddie still just couldn't get over it. She couldn't fall asleep for hours lying awake in bed thinking about possible conversations Jamie and her dad had had. What did they talk about? Her obviously but was that it? Did they add in some sports? Politics maybe? Current events? What did Jamie tell him about her? Eddie liked making up these scenarios in her head. She was imagining conversations between the two men she's been closest with. It was weird imagining them together but it also felt right. Maybe one day she could join the conversation too.

Meanwhile Jamie was walking home. He did it. he managed to tell Eddie the truth, or what he wanted to be the truth. He was able to control his feelings for her and keep things from becoming romantic. Good. it was good. It hurt like hell but it was good. _Friends. We just need to be friends. I can be there for her without being romantically involved. This way nobody will get hurt. Tonight was fun we had a great time and we kept things friendly._ But something inside him felt wrong. Was it really good? He kept his distance like he wanted to but something inside of him felt forced. He knew a part of him wanted more. Was he lying to himself? Deep down he knew that if something happened to Eddie he would feel it rather they were 'friends' or more than friends. But still after all they'd been through he couldn't help but tell himself that this is how things should be, that this was somehow protecting him from having his heart broken again.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Happy Blue Bloods Friday! Favorite night of the week :) Heres a little family dinner action for your enjoyment! If you like it let me know with a review, I appreciate and love the feedback! I dont own blue bloods

Eddie and Jamie were at their favorite bar again. Everything was blissful. She watched him throw darts and she made a joke. He turned around and laughed cracking a slight smile. They finished the game and it was getting late.

"Hey Janko you ready to go? I'll walk you home"

"Yeah let's go"

Once they were outside Eddie spoke up again.

"That was fun" she said

"Yeah we always have a good time"

"We do don't we"

"Guess that's why we make such good friends"

Eddie nodded unsure of what to say next

"Remember that time, one of the first times, when I walked you home after our double date?"

"Yeah I remember" eddies heart fluttered as she knew what was coming

"Why'd we just blow that off?"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I'm talking about" he said looking her in the eye.

"Well then you know why we couldn't act on it" she replied mesmerized by his deep blue eyes

"Well that was stupid" he said not breaking eye contact

"Yeah, yeah it was but at the time it felt necessary" Eddie tried to justify as they neared her building. Before she could say anything else Jamie stopped walking and turned to face her. He pulled her in close until their foreheads were touching, lips inches away from each other. She could feel his breath on her face. She tried to lean in but instead she woke up.

It was only just a dream. Eddie was startled to find herself alone in her apartment, in bed, curled up in an old nypd Tshirt. She turned over to see the clock read 3:19 am. Her heart sank a little as she remembered reality. Jamie wasn't about to kiss her. In fact, the dream had a hint of truth because tonight they felt closer than ever but he kept his distance and she knew why. They couldn't kiss. Eddie told herself to go back to sleep but she couldn't. She closed her eyes but keep wouldn't come. She went to the bathroom, Then tried to go to sleep but still couldn't. She looked at the clock again now it read 4:23. But this point she was pacing around her bedroom. Sleep wouldn't come but thoughts of Jamie could.

What does he think about me? Does he love me like I love him or is this all in my head? Why can't I tell him I love him what am I so afraid of? Worst case scenario I tell him I love him and he doesn't love me. We're already not together. Ugh but it's his friendship I can't lose! Maybe I'm being stupid who am I kidding we could never work. He's a cop. I'm a cop. His dad's the commissioner. It's so wrong but it feels so right.

By this point Eddie was wide awake and ready to pull her hair out. She couldn't stop thinking about him but she also couldn't do anything about it. So she sat hopelessly pacing the room wondering what she could do, or should do, to make things right.

Hours later Jamie was sitting is mass trying to be more attentive than usual in order to hide his slight hangover. He also wanted to play it cool and not feed Danny's ego for setting Jamie up with Eddie last night. So he sat there trying to focus. The sermon was on honesty. Being honest with yourself and honest with God. Jamie's heart dropped a little with conviction as the priest went on and on about not lying to yourself. Jamie assured himself that he wasn't lying to himself about his feelings for Eddie. But this invoked a whole new internal conflict of 'am I lying to myself by telling myself I'm not lying to myself about my feelings for Eddie?' As Jamie sat in church he wrestled with this question. He went back and forth a million times until he suddenly realized mass was almost over. Everyone had begun reciting a benediction. Jamie joined in right before the end and then everyone got up to leave.

The Reagan family congregated outside the church. Erin and Linda began talking about family dinner making sure everything was in place. Danny was about to ask Jamje about his night with Janko but was cut off by Sean.

"Uncle Jamie, uncle Jamie! Guess what?" The little boy asked

"I don't know Sean what?" Jamie replied excitedly

"I scored two goals in my soccer games yesterday!" Sean exclaimed proudly

"No way that's awesome! Sounds like you're ready for the World Cup" Jamie laughed

Sean smiled ear to ear. Before he could say anything else about the game Linda was calling the boys away.

"Hey guys time to go" she called

"But mom I'm telling uncle Jamie about my soccer game"

"Well you can tell him tonight I have to go put the meat on to cook or it won't be ready for tonight"

The boys reluctantly headed toward their moms van as Danny leaned in toward Jamie.

"The kid saved you for now but tonight you gotta tell me about you and Janko" he taunted with a smile before Jamie could reply Danny was jogging over to catch up with his wife and kids. Jamie said goodbye to the rest of his family and headed home.

He began to think about Eddie again as he drove. Maybe I should call her. He thought. But he didn't know what to say. I could just tell her I had fun last night, I mean it's true I did have fun. Maybe we could do it again this week?

Back at her place Eddie was struggling with the same problem. She hadn't been able to stop thinking about him but she also knew better than to call on a Sunday. That was family dinner day and she respected that. Part of her wished she had a family as close knit as his. Then it hit her. I could go visit my dad she thought. She hadn't been in a while but he would be living with her in six days so maybe it was time she get started on all the warm fuzzy family stuff. It couldn't hurt and worst comes to worst it would at least take her mind off Jamie.

Jamie arrived back at his apartment after mass. He was still thinking about calling Eddie. He didn't know what to say but it was eating at him to just call her. He pulled out his phone to call her and it started ringing in his hand. It wasn't Eddie though. Instead it was one of the lawyers he was working with at the firm

"Hello?" He answered

"Hey Reagan, I've got the hearing for the McNair case tomorrow but I've been so busy I haven't spent much time with the case files. You drafted it so I just have a few questions" the lawyer calling was fresh out of law school. Jamie resented the fact that this kid was about to argue this case in court when he barely knew anything about it. Jamie sat down and began explaining the case start to finish highlighting all the necessary arguments and points to stay away from.

"Reagan, aren't you still bar certified?" The guy asked eventually

"Well technically yeah but I haven't sat on the bench in over six years" Jamie replied

"But still you're explaining this case better than I can. You should argue it tomorrow"

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" Jamie said nervously

"Why don't I talk to the boss and see if you could take this case? Come on Reagan you know it better than anyone!"

"Fine if you somehow talk the boss into letting a part-timer take the lead on a case this size I'll do it" Jamie agreed knowing there was no way he would ever be allowed to do it.

"deal" the other guy agreed

The two hung up and Jamie realized he was going to be late for dinner. So much for calling Eddie. He rushed to find his keys and he headed out, his head was no longer filled with Eddie but now with the prospect of arguing a case tomorrow. He was a little bit giddy and excited but a little bit nervous too. He knew there was no way he'd ever be allowed to represent this case but it was still and exciting thought.

Meanwhile Eddie was driving over to her dads correctional facility. Well, actually she was parked outside the facility trying I talk herself into going inside. Comeon Eddie you can do this. Jamie can do this why can't you? You have to face him sometime he's coming to live with you in less than a week. It's just your father. If Jamie could come and it's not even his dad you can do it. Finally she worked up the courage to get out of the car and head inside.

As Eddie was walking into her distorted version of a family dinner Jamie was sliding in late to his family dinner.

"Whoever's taking attendance please note that the golden boy was tardy today" Danny chided snatching the opportunity to rail on his little brother, something he hadn't been doing much lately.

"Wow good one Danny" Jamie retorted sarcastically

"Boys" frank warned

"Well why were you late?" Henry questioned

"Some guy from work called, he had a bunch of questions over this case he's suppose to represent tomorrow"

"So you got everything worked out?" Erin asked still a little hurt that her brother was working for a defense attorney.

"For the most part but he wants me to take over the case, something that will never happen"

"That would be great though wouldn't it? To be the lead attorney again?" Linda said positively

"I dunno I guess it could be good, let's talk about someone else's week" Jamie pleaded

"No let's keep talking about your week" Danny said with a smug smile

"My week went well. Next" Jamie replied

"You don't want to elaborate" Danny continued

"No I really think Nicky should tell us something about college or anything really" Jamie said trying to throw the spotlight elsewhere

"My week was good, got a good grade on a test" Nicky said

"That's great Nicky" frank said

"Yeah way to go Nicky, now I think uncle Jamie has more to share" Danny said

"Oh right I finally made it to the next phase of my physical therapy. They thought I would need another surgery but now I don't" Jamie said knowing it wasn't what Danny was looking for.

"That's great news!" Linda and Erin said

"Yeah yeah great but I think he still has more to share" Danny kept pressing

"Danny whatever you're taking about your brother clearly doesn't want to talk about. So why don't you save it" frank said

"Or Jamie why don't you just tell us what it is there are no secrets at the table" Henry asked

"Okay fine, last night I went out with Eddie and it went well. Now i think Sean had a really exciting soccer game to tell us about" Jamie said as he shoved a large helping of pork into his mouth hoping it would keep him from having to elaborate more. All the adult Reagans turned surprised heads toward Jamie wanting to know more but luckily his strategy worked as the youngest Reagan began giving a play by play of his soccer game. As the soccer story neared the end Jamie forced another huge mouthful of meat hoping it would once again distract the spotlight from him.

"Nice work kid!" Danny said encouragingly but then continued to say "now I think uncle Jamie had a little more to say"

Jamie shook his head and mumbled "eating" through his mouthful.

Lucky for Jamie it worked and he was able to divert the attention from his night out with Eddie for the rest of dinner. After dinner he got a call from the lawyer he'd been talking to all afternoon

"Hello?" Jamie answered

"Hey Jamie, I talked to the boss and it took a while but I got him to agree to let you have the case tomorrow"

"Wow that's, uh that's great" Jamie was stunned. He never in his wildest dreams thought the boss would agree to this. That kid must be a good lawyer after all.

They talked a little more about the case and then hung up.

Jamie walked into the kitchen swiftly to grab his keys.

"Hey where you goin so fast?" Danny asked

"Just got a call that my boss agreed to let me have that case tomorrow"

"Wait so you're actually sitting on the McNair case?"Erin asked

"Yeah why?" Jamie asked putting on his coat

"I was almost put on that case. Could've been Reagan v Reagan for your first time back on the bench" Erin said with an incredulous slight chuckle

"Huh that would've been interesting. Well I gotta get out of here I've got a big day tomorrow" Jamie said then he called out goodbyes to his dad and grandfather before heading out the back door

Danny followed him outside.

"You think you can escape that easily"

"I'm not trying to escape I actually have work to do"

"If you're not trying to escape why have you been dodging me and the Janko question all day"

"There's just not much to say" Jamie huffed

"does that mean it went good bad?"

"It was fine. We acted like nothing ever happened. We had drinks I walked her home she asked why I visited her dad I told her more or less what I told you and she didn't get mad. That's all"

"What no lip action?"

"Lip action? No" Jamie said incredulously

"Kid you gotta show her you love her!"

"Love her?! Who said I love her?"

"You did! Well not in words but anyone with half a brain can see it!"

"Eddie and I are trying to be friends. That's it."

"Friends? No you gotta make a move I can't do everything for you"

"Danny, every time Eddie have taken one step towards each other we've been catapulted ten steps away from each other. I think it's best if we just try to reach some semblance of friendship"

"Jamie listen. I'm not a gushy emotional feelings person but even I can see there's something more than friendship between you and Eddie. She won't wait forever though and I think you got to see that with her little rendezvous with that carter guy"

"Connor" Jamie corrected

"Whatever. The point is, you and Janko have something special but she can't wait around forever. Make a move before it's too late. You're afraid of getting hurt but does loving her from afar feel much better?"

"Thank you Danny but I actually do have work to do"

"Fine, go go do your lawyer thing but at least think about what I said"

Jamie was angry as he got in the car but he knew Danny was right. He knew he had been lying to himself about his feelings about Eddie but he also wasn't ready to do anything about it right now.


	24. Chapter 24

A/N: Hey everyone! I loved all the positive feedback on the last chapter, Thank you so much! Since we missed our weekly BB fill on Friday here's a little update for you. I think there will only be a couple more chapters to this story. Enjoy this chapter! I don't own blue bloods

While Jamie had been dodging the questions about Eddie at the Reagan family dinner table Eddie finally worked up the courage to go inside and see her dad. She was checking in, going through all the necessary processing to enter the facility as a visitor. Her nerves were on the rise. What am I doing here she wondered as the moment grew closer that she would once again sit face to face with her father. Everything around her seemed to be moving in slow motion as the guard motioned for her to follow him back to the visitation area where her father would be waiting. She stepped into the room and immediately met eyes with her father. She watched as his lit up when he realized Eddie was his visitor.

"Edit!" He exclaimed excitedly

"Hey, dad" she replied gently

"What a pleasant surprise" he said still not masking his excitement

"I just thought I'd stop by"

"I'm glad you did, edit I always love to see your shining face. Such a beautiful girl"

"Thanks dad, but really you know you can call me Eddie, it's what everyone calls me now it's just easier"

"It's Eddie then!" He replied grinning from ear to ear. Quite frankly Eddie was a little creeped out by his overwhelming excitement. How does Jamie do this? She wondered to herself

"Eddie," he started, emphasizing her name "tell me how you've been?"

"Me? I've been fine. I'm uh I work a lot but I love my job so it's okay. That's pretty much it. I'll go out with friends a few times a week and that's uh that's about all" she replied awkwardly

"I miss being part of your life. I'm so happy we will be together again soon" he said once again with much more enthusiasm than she felt

"Yeah- eh- it will be great" she said with the same feigned earnest tone she used on the job when she made promises she wasn't sure she could keep.

An awkward silence ensued. He was her father but that didn't help the fact that he felt like a stranger now. She could tell he felt the awkwardness too.

"Well Friday's the big day. I can- I can be part of your life again" he said with a hint of sorrow at the last six years lost between them.

"Yeah, so about Friday. I'm going to have to work in the morning but I'll be able to be here around two and then we can do the whole check out thing and yeah that with be it you'll come back to my place and live,uh live there with me I guess."

"I'll be counting down the minutes" he said with a smile

"I'm sure you will" she said cracking a smile of her own for the first time. She was about to leave when something inside her told her to stay. She remembered what Jamie had said. 'He just wants to be part of your life' so she stopped herself from getting up to leave and instead she started again, "so I had a pretty big case last week"

"Oh really? You- can you can tell me about it" he offered

"Well this body was found behind a nightclub, And of course we got called to the scene. Surprisingly the guy had identification still on him. So we used that to track down where he worked his family and all that stuff. Turns out he had just been divorced so we liked the ex wife for the murder, but my partner thought we should check out the place where the guy worked just to be sure and when we got there we found the mans coworker holding the company's boss at gun point. I had to talk the guy down and I save the boss and arrested that guy. Then we took him back to the precinct where we ran ballistics on the gun and it matches the weapon used to kill the first guy and then in the box I got the coworker to confess to everything." Eddie explained

"Sounds like you and Jamie do some pretty good work"

Eddies face fell as she realized she needed to tell him about her promotion.

"Oh Jamie's not my partner" she said trying to play it casual

"What was I thinking? of course not I forgot about his accident. He told me how you saved his life"

"I wouldn't say I saved his life...and anyway even without the accident we don't work in the same precinct anymore. I'm a detective now at the 54th." She explained

"I'm so proud of you edit-Eddie. -but it's a shame you're not with Jamie now. He's such a nice boy" her dad added. When he talked about Jamie eddies heart dropped a little bit. She suddenly felt uncomfortable again.

"Yeah" she hesitated before adding "he's great" with an earnest, sympathetic half smile. "Well I uh should be goi-" she started

"I think he loves you" her dad blurted out

"um okay. What makes you think that?" eddie said with a nervous laugh wondering where this came from.

"you can just tell when someone cares deeply about another person. It's in the way he talks about you- it's also in the way you don't want to talk about him"

"ah well okay, on that note, I um I should get going" she said trying to escape without any more talk about Jamie

"Thank you for the visit! I'll be counting the minutes until Friday afternoon" he continued as if what he had just said wasn't anything unusual

"Yeah, I'll be here" she promised

"Be careful edit-er Eddie. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye dad" Eddie said. She turned to leave and took one last pitiful look at her dad. This was it. The last time she would have to see him behind bars. At least she hoped it would be.

She hurried out to her car. The prison was a cold place for obvious reasons. Even a cop felt a little unnerved in a prison. Once she finally reached her car she took a deep breath. It had been a short visit. Ten minutes tops. She felt a slight pang of guilt for making such a short visit but she couldn't stand to be in there any longer. Looking at the man she idolized for so many years as a child like that, behind bars orange jumpsuit and all, in such a vulnerable state, it was more than she could handle for very long. She was a daddy's girl. He was her hero. And now for him to be released into her custody, for him to be her dependent, the whole thing felt surreal. She tried to start the car but realized her hand was shaking. She paused to take another deep breath. She knew why she was shaking. It wasn't just because she was parked outside a prison- she worked with bad guys every day and she had her piece in the console. Eddie Janko wasn't scared at least not of the bad guys. No, what unnerved her was what her dad had said about Jamie. How could he just come up with something like that and then bring it up so casually. Then as if by instinct, without giving her action any thought, she fished her phone out of her purse and dialed Jamie. The line rang and rang as she prayed he would pick up.

On the other end of the line Jamie was an hour into this case file. He already knew the case inside and out but was nervous about his first day back on the bench. He was pulled back into the conscious world by his phone ringing. He subconsciously made a confused face as he saw it was Eddie calling.

"Hey" he answered casually trying to hide his surprise

At the sound of his voice over the phone Eddie suddenly snapped back to reality and realized she had no idea what to say, or why she was calling. "Hey" she replied

"...so what's up?" Jamie asked after a pause when she didn't jump to explain why she was calling.

"Oh. I um- well I just went to see my dad" she said matter-of-factly

"That's good...I hope, I mean how'd that go?"

"It was, it was short but I mean I guess it was good"

"That's great you ready for this week?" He asked tentatively

"If I'm not he is"

"Well I can imagine after six years he would be more than ready to get outta there"

"You got that right"

"Plus he's going back to live with you so that's not all bad either. You're a much better cook than prison food" Jamie said hoping he wasn't being too forward or flirty

"I wouldn't last a day in prison"

"Not with your appetite that's for sure but you could hold your own" Jamie said again hoping he wasn't being flirty with his compliments

"Ha thanks Reagan" she said with a small laugh, picking up on his compliments

"Well listen this guy talked the boss into letting me take the lead on the case and the court date is tomorrow so I've got s lot to do tonight. I'm glad you went to see your dad" Jamie said trying to politely end the conversation. He loved talking to Eddie but he really did have a lot of work to do.

"Congrats big shot!"Eddie congratulated. Her tone reminded Jamie of their many days back on patrol.

"Yeah thanks I better get bac-"

"Listen I know you've got a lot to do but before you go I wanted to say I had fun last night. It took a night out like old times to realize how much I missed that. Do you want to grab drinks this week again...Maybe?" Eddie once again surprised herself. Maybe it was her dad talking because She knew she came off way more forward than intended but she felt this desperate emptiness and she knew Jamie could fill that void. Deep down she knew he was that void.

On the other side of the line Jamie was soaking it all in. Part of him wanted to just jump in the car and meet her right this instant but the logical part of him knew if he went he might not be able to hold back his feelings again. And he did have a lot of work to do.

"Uh yeah not tonight but sometime this week we can try-just uh not Wednesday its Sean's birthday" he agreed noncommittally

"Yeah, okay well I'll uh...ill let you get back to work" Eddie said

"Okay, uh bye Eddie" he said

"Bye" she said before clicking the line dead

Eddie sighed and put the car into drive. As she made her way home she thought about the conversation. She didn't really know if she was disappointed or happy with how that went. On the one hand she wished she could have met up with him tonight on the other hand she knew it was a long shot. She didn't really have anything to say yet for some reason it felt like she still had something she didn't say. It was a weird, confusing range of emotions only Jamie could evoke. She realized nothing she could do would really take her mind of Jamie and if she managed to get her mind off him there was the ever present problem with her dad moving in in six days. She sighed again mumbling to herself "it's gonna be a long week"

The next morning Eddie buried herself in cases. The only way to forget about her dad and Jamie was to be so busy she didn't have time to think about them. About two hours into her tour she was at her desk searching the system for anyone who could be a possible match for the description of her perp when she was called into the sergeants office.

"Janko, I need to see you in my office" he called across the room. Eddie began the walk of shame from her desk to the office wondering what she did to get herself into trouble. She stepped inside.

"Take a seat and close the door" he commanded

Once she was seated he continued. "Janko , you've proven yourself good under cover. We've got an op tonight and the detective we were going to use came down with the stomach bug. You willing to step in?" He asked

"Hell yeah! You know me I'm your girl for this stuff" she replied

"Glad to hear it McElvaney is running the op so go talk to him and he'll brief you on the specifics. Then you can go home to rest up for tonight."

Across town later that afternoon, Jamie was waiting patiently for the jury to return with the verdict. He was nervous and jittery. It wouldn't look good to screw up his one chance back on the bench. He prayed the jury would come down in his favor. Minutes later they entered. The room moved in slow motion until he heard the judge announce, "the verdict is not guilty. Mr McNair may be dismissed." Then she struck the gavel down solidifying her words. Jamie broke out in a relieved smile. After 7 years off the bench he still had it.

As he left the courthouse he swelled with pride. It was a huge accomplishment to win his first case back on the job. He felt like jumping for joy-but clearly he wouldn't do that- not in public at least. In all the excitement he realized he just wanted to tell Eddie. There was nothing stopping him, so he dug his phone out of his briefcase and called Eddie.

"Hey what's up?" She answered rather frantically

"You okay?" He asked thrown off by her tone

"Yeah I'm good just in a bit of a hurry, what's up?"

"Oh, I was just calling to tell you I won my case. I wanted to see if you wanted to tag along for some celebratory drinks but I guess you're busy" he said trailing off disappointedly

"Congrats Jamie! I would really love to celebrate and hear all about it but I've got an undercover tonight. I have to report to the precinct in 15 minutes and in this traffic I'll need every one of them. Raincheck?"

"Yeah no problem. Be safe tonight" Jamie said stoically trying to hide the disappointment in his voice

"Thanks! Congrats again" she said quickly before hanging up.

He ran his hand through his hair in frustration. Just like that Eddie could turn his day around. From 0 to 60 in the blink of an eye only Eddie had control of his feelings like that. In the confidence of winning the case he had taken a leap towards Eddie but been shut down. He sighed mumbling to himself "this is why I don't make a move, Danny" Jamie recognized that Eddie had very little control over her work hours and it really wasn't her fault but yet he still felt annoyed that reached out just to be shut down.

What Jamie didn't know is that across town Eddie was feeling equally as devastated. Great, Reagan finally makes a move and I'm stuck here she thought as she walked into the precinct. Eddie was usually overly eager to work an undercover or any case that gave her a chance to prove herself and challenge her skills, but tonight it felt like a chore-first time she truly disliked the job-because it was standing between her and Jamie. Focus Eddie focus this can be life or death information. She told herself. For the last three and a half years the job had consumed her life. She loved being a cop so it wasn't a bad thing but every waking moment she seemed to live and breathe her profession. Now however Jamie clouded her thoughts. He overshadowed everything else and clouded her judgement. It was in this moment that Eddie finally realized the extent of her feelings for Jamie. Damn it I love you Jamie Reagan she finally admitted.


	25. Chapter 25

A/N: I think you're going to like this chapter :) things are turning around for our two favorite members of the NYPD. Thank you for all the lovely reviews and comments! I'm so sad there's only one more episode of season 6! Enjoy the chapter and let me know what you think! I don't own Blue Bloods

Eddie felt entirely off her game during the undercover that night. Luckily the perp they were after didn't make an appearance anyway but she was noticeably distracted all night. The detectives running the operation decided it would be best to try again the next night since the guy never showed and Eddie was uncharacteristically dazed. All Eddie could think about was that extending the operation meant one more night she couldn't be with Jamie. Tuesday passed slowly, to the point that Eddie wondered if the day would ever end. Finally it did which led to Wednesday. She had the morning off then went into work that afternoon. Eddie had packed a change of clothes in hopes that she and Jamie could go out after work. By the time her tour finally ended she immediately got out her phone and called Jamie. As she listened to the phone ring several times she grew concerned. By the 7th ring she was about to hang up since she knew at this point voicemail was inevitable when suddenly Jamie's voice came across the line.

"Hello?" He said laughing as if at a joke in the background of wherever he was.

"Hey it's me, Eddie" she replied

"Yeah what's up?" He inquired

"I uh wanted to know if you wanted to grab drinks but sounds like you're busy" she said in reference to the people she could hear in the background

"Yeah it's my nephews birthday so we're celebrating at my dad's place tonight. Maybe next week once your dad settles in"

"Yeah okay" she agreed hiding her disappointment

"Okay well I gotta go I'll see you around, be safe" Jamie said as he hung up.

Eddies heart dropped a little but she was beginning to get used to the disappointment. _Maybe Danny's wrong and we really aren't meant to be_. She thought to herself.

"Who was that?" Danny asked Jamie quietly as his little brother came back into the sunroom from the kitchen to join the rest of the family watching Sean open presents.

"Just a friend" Jamie said nonchalantly hoping Danny wouldn't dig into it any further

"Is that friend a cop?"

"Yeah"

"Does that friends name start with and e and is followed by a -ddie?" Danny continued

"Uncles Jamie I'm opening you're next" Sean excitedly exclaimed saving Jamie from Danny's questions

"Go for it buddy!" Jamie replied to his nephew

"This conversation isn't over" Danny said softly to Jamie as they watched the youngest Reagan unwrap yet another birthday present.

After the phone call with Jamie eddie was no longer in the mood to go out so she went home to her lonely apartment. She walked through the door, dropped her heavy duffle bag, and sighed as she looked around the empty apartment. Eddie made her way into the kitchen and retrieved a bottle of beer from the fridge. As she leaned against the counter drinking her beer, she looked around the room coming to the realization that in the coming days this would no longer be a lonely apartment, this would become a shared space. It's not like her dad had a whole lot of stuff he would be bringing but there wasn't really space for him or his stuff anywhere. Eddie sighed in frustration finally facing the reality that she would have to figure out how to fit two people into a tiny one bedroom apartment. Eddie didn't want to face reality, not tonight. So she flung herself on the couch and proceeded to unhappily browse Netflix searching for a distraction.

She turned on and old rerun of "Friends" first. It always made her laugh but tonight even Pheobe's ditsy comments and Chandler's antics couldn't make her crack a smile. The show was just a reminder of how lonely she felt right now. After only five minutes of "Friends" she changed to "Hawaii 5-0." She watched a few minutes of that but the cop show reminded her of Jamie and her dad, exactly what she was trying not to think about. Plus Hawaii 5-0 is great but CBS has a couple better shows. Finally Eddie tried "Grey's Anatomy" but Merideth and Derek's work-place on again off again relationship definitely reminded her of her and Jamie. At this point Eddie got up to pour another drink. Finally she decided to put on her guilty pleasure, "The Little Mermaid" to which she promptly fell asleep on the couch.

Meanwhile Jamie was leaving his dad's house after a night full of birthday festivities. He pulled out his phone trying to decide if he should text Eddie when he heard the door behind him open and shut. Jamie turned to see Danny coming out behind him and turned around.

"You know you're really good at dodging questions you don't wanna answer" Danny called out

"Yeah, the teach you that in law school" Jamie replied with a little more sass than necessary

"Oh do they? Well you know what I learned from years of detective work? How to get people to answer questions they don't wanna answer"

"Guess we're at a stalemate then" Jamie replied

"No not quite. You know why? Because I think deep down you wanna tell me about Janko. So I have to ask why'd she call?"

"I never said she called"

"You didn't have to"

"Okay she wanted to get drinks. Danny it's really not a big deal"

"What do you mean it's not a big deal!"

"I mean I can't begin to count how many times we've been to get drinks over he past three years it's no big deal"

"It's a bigger deal than you think"

"And why's that?"

"Because she needs you right now! And you need her. She loves you. And I think you love her."

"Danny I-"

"You both deserve to be happy and I just want that for you two" Danny confessed earnestly

Jamie had a look of understanding and confusion plastered on his face as he nodded "okay"

"I'm sorry I just want this for you so bad"

"Me too but I don't want either of us to get hurt again either."

"I understand but I didn't want you to let a good thing pass you by because you're afraid of getting hurt"

"Okay" Jamie said nodding

"We good?" Danny asked

"We're good" Jamie replied

"Alright be safe" Danny replied

"You too" Jamie said as he continued to his car

Eddie woke up the next morning, it wasn't the best night sleep she had ever had but at least she was able to fall asleep. Eddie considered calling in sick the next morning so she could stay home and wallow in her misery but decided against it.

Jamie went to work per usual but spent the whole day thinking about what Danny had said. Jamie hoped maybe tonight would be the night he and Eddie could finally go out again. He decided he would call her after work but by the time his lunch break rolled around he couldn't wait any longer. Jamie was leaving his desk to go to lunch when one of his associates stopped him.

"Hey Jamie you coming tonight?" He asked

"Coming where?"

"Did you not get the email? We're celebrating Lisa's 10th year at the firm. We've got a room at a nice steakhouse downtown"

"Oh I must've missed the memo on that one." Jamie replied

"Well we'd love for you to come"

Jamie was torn. He wanted to spend the evening with Eddie but also didn't want to seem uninterested in his job. Plus it would be a great way to meet a couple more people from the job he's never met. Plus Eddie had her dad tomorrow he reminded himself. She probably needed to get ready for his coming.

"Okay yeah I'll be there" Jamie replied immediately regretting his words.

Several hours later Eddie was getting off tour when her phone rang. It was the correctional facility.

"Hello?" Eddie answered

"Mrs Janko?" The voice asked

"This is she" Eddie replied

"I'm officer Lawrence, I'll be your fathers parole officers I understand you'll be picking him up from the facility tomorrow?"

"That's correct"

"And you've made the necessary living arrangements for once he's released"

"Um he'll be staying with me at my apartment"

"Okay we'll ask you to fill out some forms tomorrow when you check him out"

The parole officer gave Eddie more and more information about procedures for the days and months ahead. When Eddie finally hung up the phone she felt overwhelmed with reality. She kissed her plans to call Jamie out the window succumbing to the fact that she really needed to be home figuring out how in the world her father would fit into her lifestyle in less than 24 hours.

Meanwhile Jamie was dressed to the nines out at the dinner party. The room was crowded with strange faces. Jamie had a weird out of place feeling which coupled with the slight pang of guilt for not reaching out to Eddie tonight made him all around miserable.

Eddie walked into her apartment and looked around hopelessly. She had a small apartment so it shouldn't be hard to prepare since there wasn't much to it yet she still felt overcome. She decided to start with laundry. Hers needed to be washed and a couple of drawers needed to be cleared so there was room for her dads clothes. Eddie emptied the drawers and stared at the pile of clothes in front of her that needed to somehow fit back into two of the dresser drawers. Sitting in a pile of tshirts Eddie finally broke down. The tears started flowing until she was sitting there sobbing all alone in an empty apartment sitting in a pile of tshirts.

Across town Jamie was still miserable. He was fake laughing at another one of his coworker's terrible jokes while making a mental not to always find an excuse to not attend law firm dinner parties. Just as another stuffy old attorney began telling a story about an old case she worked in the 80's Jamie's phone rang. He politely excused himself and answered the phone without even looking at the caller id. He would be willing to talk to anyone just to get out of that party.

"Hello?" He answered

His expression changed to a look of concern when he heard a gaspy "j-ja-amie" at which point he checked the caller id and was horrified to hear it was Eddie calling.

"Eddie? Calm down. Take a deep breath"

All he heard was a choppy inhale and a whimper as she exhaled. He hadn't heard that kind of sobbing since Nikki was much younger.

"Hey, hey Eddie are you hurt?" Once again he just hearts sobbing, which made his heart race faster.

"N-n-nnnno" she struggled to say through the sobs.

"Are you at home?" He replied

"Y-y-" before she could finish struggling through yes he cut her off

"I'll be there in a few minutes" he said quickly clicking off his phone and gathering his coat.

"Everything okay counselor?" A coworker nearby asked him.

"Yeah I just gotta friend whose in a situation and she needs me right now"

The other person didn't have time to say anything else before Jamie was dashing to his car. He had no idea why Eddie was crying like that but he couldn't stand it. Was she hurt? Did someone die? Did someone threaten her? Was she scared? He wished he were driving an RMP just so he could turn the lights on to get there faster. After running only a couple stop signs and red lights he screeched to a halt in front of her building. And basically dove out of the car. If she was hurt time was not something they had a lot of and he couldn't waste a second.

Standing outside he realized that now the only thing left between him and Eddie was an apartment door, presumably locked. He tried the door and was surprised to find it locked but not dead bolted. He fished a credit card out of his wallet and picked the lock letting himself in.

"Eddie?" He called frantically when he didn't see her in the kitchen living room area.

"Jamie?" She replied from the bedroom

He hurried into the bedroom to find her still sitting in the now tearstained piled of tshirts, as she stifled her sobs.

"Eddie what's going on?" He asked as he sat down beside her.

"I- I, Jamie I can't do this" She managed to get out before the sobs came full force again. He put his arm around her and pulled her into his chest. He rubbed her back gently as she cried.

"It's okay, shhh, it's okay, whatever it is we'll get through it." He cooed as she continued to cry. After about 15 minutes of going on this this her cries stifled into the gaspy little breaths that follow a good cry.

"Try to take a Deep breath in, deep breath out." Jamie instructed gently. Once she was almost breathing normally he asked

"You okay?"

She nodded then looked up into being eyes and whispered "Thank you"

"You wanna talk about what sent you crying into a pile of tshirts?" He asked gently bracing himself in case this question sent her sobbing again.

"My-my dad is moving in to-tom-tomorrow" she said still gasping

"Okay, deep breaths, that's okay."

"I can't do it. There's no way he can fit here. I was trying to make room for his stuff in this dresser but I just can't there's no way for us to both fit." She said Jamie could tell tears were threatening to fall again. He looked around the room. It was small but there was potential.

"Okay we can figure this out" he assured

"How?"

"What if instead of clearing space from this dresser we just get another dresser?"

"I can't really afford to buy new furniture right now and I need it tomorrow"

"I probably have something you can use"

"Reagan I can't take your furniture"

"No but we can go to my dads storage unit and try to find something. For some reason we still have all the stuff from Joes apartment and the stuff that Erin had from when she had a house with Jack that wouldn't fit in her apartment now. I'm sure there's something there we can use"

"Are you serious?"

"I mean yeah. I have to call my dad and make sure that's okay and then we have to go all the way out to Bayridge because that's where the storage place is and we have to get the key from my dad but we can do it"

"It's already eight. It will take us at least an hour to get out there"

"So we pull an all nighter."

"I can't ask you to do that"

"You didn't ask I offered"

"But-"

"Unless you have a better idea"

"Maybe there's a way this stuff will work"

"Eddie there's no way you can fit all your stuff into half the amount of storage space"

She looked at him trying to figure out an alternative but she knew he was right.

"Okay but if we're going all the way out to Bay Ridge I'm going to need something eat first" she said getting up and heading out of the room

"Of course you do"Jamie rolled his eyes and followed her into the kitchen


	26. Chapter 26

A/N: Okay everyone, only one more chapter after this one so enjoy it! I think you'll finally like where this is going so let me know what you think! Cant wait for this weekend's season finale! I don't own Blue Bloods.

Minutes later they were in Jamie's car headed toward Brooklyn when Eddie brought up the obvious.

"You're all dressed up for a Thursday night" she startedl

"Yeah I was at a dinner party"

"Oh God did I pull you away from something important. Jamie I'm so sor-"

"It's no big deal. If I'm honesty it was stuffy and terrible anyway"

"You're just saying that"

"No seriously I'd rather be here"

Eddie heard the sincerity in his voice as she asked "you mean that Reagan?"

"Yeah. yeah I do"

Eddie nodded. "Well I bet the food was good at this fancy dinner party"

"That is true. It was a fancy steak house you would've loved it"

"Oh stop you're making me hungry just thinking about it. Why don't cops ever have nice dinner parties"

"What you don't think half price happy hours are nice?" Jamie joked

"Dinner parties, with expensive food that you don't have to pay for, not bargain bar food and cheap beer"

"Eddie you love cheap beer" Jamie retorted

"True but sometimes I'd like a nice dinner party"

"Okay next time I'm invited to a fancy dinner party I'll bring you along"

"I don't think you can just bring whoever you want to those kind of things"

"No, but it's appropriate to bring a date" Jamie said immediately regretting being so forward.

Eddie, who was rarely at loss for words, didn't know what to say.

"I mean unless you wouldn't like that" he quickly back tracked

"No no that'd be fun let's do it next time" she replied with more excitement than intended.

"So um how far is it to your dads house once we get across the bridge?" Eddie quickly changed the subject

"Only about ten minutes this time of night" Jamie replied

"Good good" Eddie replied not knowing what to say next.

"So how'd that undercover to the other night?" Jamie asked

"Oh it was kind of a bust, the guy never showed. It ended up being pretty boring"

"Well that's the job for you I guess. Sometimes it's an epic battle sometimes it's just waiting for some action"

"Yeah well the waiting around isn't fun"

"It isn't supposed to be fun"

"Well it used to be fun" Eddie slipped

Jamie made a confused face wondering if he should address it. He didn't want to upset her, especially after he watched her cry for an hour but they had both crossed the line in the last ten minutes.

Thankfully before he had time to figure out what to do they had reached the bridge.

"Hey, here we are at the bridge" Jamie mused as if nothing had just happened

His timing had been perfect so that she couldn't tell if he really was interested in the bridge he was about to cross for the millionth time or if he had meant to evade the subject at hand. As a good cop Eddie had her suspicions but not enough evidence to act on it-plus they were on the Brooklyn bridge at night.

"Oh Jamie look at it" Eddie cooed "I've lived in or around the city as along as I can remember but still nothing really compares to the Brooklyn bridge at night when all the city is lit up"

"Look at the lonely little ferry boat out there tonight. That must be the last tour of the day"

"Look how the bridge reflects into the water. It looks like the moon and ridge and boat are all fused together" Eddie cooed.

They sat in silence for a minute as Jamie continued driving across the bridge.

"There she is, Lady Liberty. Some things about New York just never get old" Eddie raid

"You can say that again." Jamie replied as the got off the bridge.

The silence returned as Jamie continued down the highway and turned off an exit. Out of nowhere Eddie turned away from the window to look at Jamie and she blurted, "Jamie, what's changed between us?"

"What's changed between us? What do you mean?" He replied naively

"You know what I mean"

"I'm gonna be real honest here, I can follow what you're saying most of the time but I don't know what you're referring to right now" he said

"The silence. When we rode together it was never silent" Eddie emphasized the never

"I don't know it's late you're tired, I'm tired. We've both got a lot going on right now"

"We've always got a lot going on"

"Not like this"

"So what do you think it is?"

"It's something between us I don't know what it is I can't put my finger on it but somethings off"

As she said this Jamie pulled up in front of the large brick house where months before Renzulli had dragged her to the door to go visit the injured Jamie Reagan.

"I don't know what it is either but we're here." Jamie got out of the car. When Eddie didn't follow he opened the door again and stuck his head down, "you coming?"

"Oh you want me to come? I thought you'd just run in?"

"I mean if you want to stay here you can but it might be s few minutes. My grandpa loves to just chat. Also it depends on who had the key last as to how long it will take to find it. If my dad was the last one to go to the unit it'll be easy to find, if Danny was there it might take a while-you've seen his desk and paperwork"

"Sure I'll come I guess" Eddie agreed.

It felt unnatural being led inside the commissioners house by Jamie, but something about it felt like home somehow. Instead of going to the front door where she had stood nervously behind Renzulli waiting for someone to let them in, Jamie led her around through a back door that lead straight into a quaint kitchen.

"Dad?" Jamie called

"It's just me tonight" Henry called back making his way from the sunroom to the kitchen

"Eddies here" Jamie called back

"I figured she would be from your dads call. It's lovely to see you again Eddie"

"And you as well commissioner Reagan"

"As much as I miss the job sometimes my days as commissioner are long gone, please call me Henry"

"Where's dad? It's a Thursday night." Jamie asked

"He called and said he'd be late and that you two were coming to get the key to the unit to get some furniture or something"

"Yes we are" Jamie said heading to the cabinet where the key hung inside the door

"Can I get you two something to drink"

"I'm good, we've got a lot of work to do tonight" Jamie replied knowing that if given the opportunity his grandfather could talk for hours

"Actually- since we have so much work I could use a cup of coffee for the road" Eddie said

"Coming right up!" Henry exclaimed "oh Jamie your dad also told me to warn you that the light in the unit was burnt out. He asked Danny to replace it but has no idea whether or not Danny's been down there yet. You might want to take some flashlights"

"Well since the key was on the hook where it's supposed to be I'm gonna take a wild guess and say-"

"Danny never went" Henry finished for him with a laugh

"Are there still a couple flashlights in the garage?" Jamie asked

"Should be." Henry replied

"Alright I'll grab them before we leave" Jamie said

"So Eddie how have you been?" Henry asked

"I'm hanging in there" she said

"Good to hear! How are you liking things at the 5-4?" He continued

"It's different but not bad" she replied

"Has Danny driven you crazy yet?"

"Only once or twice" Eddie smiled

"For Danny that's not such a bad record" Jamie joked

"If he hasn't run you off after a month you'll survive at the 5-4" Henry continued

"Yeah one time he went through like five partners in two months" Jamie added "so you're doing good"

"We give Danny a bad rap but I have to give him credit. Behind his gruff, stubborn attitude he's a damn good cop" Henry added making sure they didn't take the jokes too far

"And for the record he's really helped me out the last couple of months when I needed him" Jamie added. Henry and Eddie both looked a little surprised

"I didn't know that" Henry said

"I'm surprised he's had any spare time with how many open cases he works at once" Eddie said

"I swear Danny has more than 24 hours in a day. He's been there when I needed him for the past three months" Jamie continued

The coffee pot started beeping, signaling eddies coffee was ready. Henry pulled out a mug and began pouring the coffee.

"Gramps we don't have time to stay while she drinks that don't you have something we can take with us?"

"Do I look like a Starbucks? You can take this mug. It's not like you won't be back here in two days for dinner. Francis and I don't drink that much coffee that we will miss one mug." he replied matter of factly

"Okay but we really gotta get going"

"Okay then go go, I'll see you on Sunday. Be careful" Henry relied

"Thank you for the coffee-and the furniture" Eddie said as she followed Jamie out the back door.

Once they were outside Jamie opened the garage door to reveal what looked like a storage unit in itself. Eddie watched as Jamie began peering into boxes looking for the flashlights. Eddie stepped into the garage and noticed a car under a sheet. She lifted the sheet a little and was surprised by the car underneath.

"Woah Reagan what's this baby doing in here and not on the road" Eddie asked

"Check out the front of the car and you'll find the answer to that question" Jamie replied

Eddie stepped further into the garage and lifted the sheet to find the front end of the car was totaled. "What happened to it?" She asked

"When I was trying to figure out who killed Joe. The bastard found out I was onto him and he cut my breaks"

"Wait a minute, this was your car? And you were in it when it crashed? How bad were you hurt! This thing is in bad shape"

"Well, actually it was Joes car but I fixed it up for my dad and then he gave it to me. I started driving then I realized the breaks weren't working so I crashed it into a concrete barricade so I wouldn't hit anyone else."

"Damn Reagan"

"I'd still like to fix it up one day but I think the body damage might be irreparable"

"I didn't know you worked on cars"

"I mean just every once in a while. I'll fix things around here for my dad and stuff."

"A Jamie Reagan hidden talent"

"Did you know I also play the trumpet?" Jamie asked

"Jamie, really?" Eddie asked excitedly

"Gotcha" Jamie said playfully as he flashed that million dollar smile

"Oh shut up and find the flashlights"

After checking a few more boxes Jamie found them and they headed back to the car. Minutes later Jamie pulled into the storage place and then led Eddie down the aisles to the Reagan family unit

"Here we are" he said as he undid the lock and opened the door to reveal a small dark space loaded full of furniture and boxes of old toys and books.

"Wow when you said I'm sure we have something you can use you weren't kidding" Eddie said as she looked around at everything.

" I'm telling you we've got Joes whole apartment, part of Erins first house and some of my old college stuff is mixed in here" Jamie said as he took a seat in a big recliner sitting in the middle of the unit.

Eddie began climbing through the piles of stuff taking a mental inventory of everything in the unit.

"Lots of memories in here" Jamie sighed

"Like what?"

"Just everything. That bed frame over there was Nicky's first 'big girl bed' this chair I'm sitting in was Joe's. That white book shelf was in Erin and Jacks place"

"Is it hard looking at it all?"

"Not so much it's just a little weird. All this stuff kind of represents an old era of my life. Back when I was in Boston, Erin was married and joe was alive. Not to mention Nicky was an innocent little kid instead of running around with boys getting tied up and almost charged with possession of drugs"

"Jamie that was months ago, and she was cleared for it don't hold that against the poor girl"

"I don't hold it against her but it still happened" Jamie replied

"I found something I think I can use" Eddie gestured toward a dresser.

"That one was mine from college" Jamie replied

"Do you mind if I use this one?"

"As long as you promise to make better use of it than this storage locker" Jamie joked

"Somehow I think I can handle that"

"let's drag it out of here then I'll go bring the car around." He replied

They had to shuffle things around but somehow managed to get the dresser out of the unit.

"You need anything else before I go get the car?" Jamie asked as they stood out in the little alley of storage units, under the orange glow of the lights. Eddie looked at him. When moving the dresser she had watched his arms flex. Now standing under the orange glow she looked at him as he ran his fingers through his hair and she fell in love all over again.

"Jamie?"

"Yeah"

"You still never answered my question from earlier" she said taking a step towards him.

"What question?" He replied

"You know what I'm taking about" she said turning her head to the side as she kept her eyes locked on his baby blues.

"Yeah, I do" he admitted "I don't know what the answer is but I know I've wanted to do this again for a long time" then in one swift motion he took two steps closer til they were so close she could feel his breath on her head then he cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips against hers. She reciprocated as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. After a minute he pulled back and said "I don't know if that answers your question or makes it harder to answer but I better go get the car" and he took a step back and walked away toward the parking lot leaving Eddie stunned and confused.


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Well here it is, the final chapter. I loved the end of season 6, so hopefully you'll think this ending is just as good. I hope you've enjoyed the story! I appreciate everyone who read and left a review and especially those of you who stayed with the story and reviewed almost every chapter. As always, I don't own Blue Bloods. As you read the conversation with Jamie and Eddie try to read in their voices/attitudes. Eddie isn't supposed to sound mad.

 _Last week on coming undone: "You still never answered my question from earlier" she said taking a step towards him._

 _"What question?" He replied_

 _"You know what I'm taking about" she said turning her head to the side as she kept her eyes locked on his baby blues._

 _"Yeah, I do" he admitted "I don't know what the answer is but I know I've wanted to do this again for a long time" then in one swift motion he took two steps closer til they were so close she could feel his breath on her head then he cupped her face in his hand and pressed his lips against hers. She reciprocated as she threw her arms around his neck and leaned into the kiss. After a minute he pulled back and said "I don't know if that answers your question or makes it harder to answer but I better go get the car" and he took a step back and walked away toward the parking lot leaving Eddie stunned and confused._

Her heart was fluttering as she stood there. That wasn't bad. No, it was really really good. Too good. She wanted more. But confusing as hell. He avoids any talk about us but then does that out of nowhere it just, it doesn't make sense. When he comes back do I just act like nothing happened? I bet he'll act like nothing happened, like he always does. Maybe this time is different. That kiss, that spontaneity was different.

On the other side of the storage facility Jamie couldn't help but have a happy little smirk on his face. God, I've wanted to do that for so long. I wonder how she feels about it. She keeps wanting to talk about us but I don't know how to put my feelings for her into words. I want her and we need each other but every time we try to define our relationship it just ends in pain and heartache. Then suddenly his thoughts shifted to fears. What's going to happen when I get back? Is she going to be mad? Whatever she's feeling she's going to want to talk about it but I don't know what to say. By this point he had reached the car. Jamie fumbled with the keys and got in the car. He kept worrying about what Eddie would say when he returned. He decided his best defense is to act like nothing happened.

Eddie watched as headlights turned around the corner illuminating the aisle where she was waiting. The car slowed to a stop right beside her. Jamie put the car in park and got out. Eddie was mesmerized watching him. He was so smooth. He didn't say a word as he walked around to the trunk and opened the door. He started to lift the dresser when Eddie stopped him

"Jamie what are you doing?"

"I'm loading the car? Is there anything else you need before we go?"

"No I don't need anything else right now. Let me help you, you shouldn't lift that with your shoulder!" She commanded

"I'm fine"

"Oh really? 6 months off the job and the scar from the gunshot wound say otherwise"

"How do you know there's a scar?"

"Is there a scar?

"Yes" Jamie muttered

"Lucky guess, now let me help you"

"Okay fine you get that side"

"Don't use your hurt arm!" Eddie said again

"Okay okay" Jamie conceded.

When the dresser was secure in the car Jamie shut the car door.

"Eddie you sure you don't need anything else?"

"I don't have room in my place for much else"

"Okay I'm closing it up then" Jamie said referencing the unit

She leaned on the car watching as he turned his back to her locking the door on the storage unit.

"So this is how we're going to handle this?" Eddie said

Jamie turned around and sighed, "I knew you'd want to talk about it"

"I knew you'd want to ignore it" Eddie retorted

Jamie went over and sat on the car next to her. "I don't know where to begin"

"Jamie what are we doing?" Eddie asked

"I wish I could tell you"

"For almost four years now or at least three, I feel like we've been dancing around whatever this is between us."

"Maybe because we can't define what exactly it is"

"Well maybe it's time we at least try to define it!" She begged

"I don't know what to call it. I mean we're a great pair. We get along, we watch each other's backs, we care about each other's safety"

"But isn't there more to it than that?"

"Maybe"

"Maybe? Come on Jamie there is or there isn't. You feel it or you don't"

"It's pretty late and we have a long drive we should get going" Jamie said looking down at her from his seat beside her leaning against the car

"Really? You're trying to change the subject"

"I'm just suggesting that we start heading back to your place"

"Fine but this conversation isn't over" she said as she moved to open the passenger side door.

Jamie sighed deeply as he made his way to the drivers wasn't mad but she beginning to feel the same kind of frustration she had felt with Jamie so many times before. It was the frustration she got when they went to a burger place and he ordered a salad, Or when he always chose the most boring places for happy hour, or when his obsession with the patrol guide made them miss out on some of the action. She wasn't really mad just slightly annoyed.

"So back to the matter at hand" Eddie started before they were even out of the parking lot. "Is there something there or not?"

"Why am I the one answering all the questions?"

"Because you don't want to talk about it so if asking the questions is left up to you there won't be any questions" she replied with the same levelheaded tone she used when convincing him that Nicky dating a cop wasn't a bad idea.

"Alright here's a question, do you think there's something undefined between us?"

"You can't use that question I asked you first"

"What is this first grade?" Jamie replied with a tone that was on the verge of defensive

"Jamie" Eddie warned

"Okay okay fine." Jamie sighed before continuing "There's something I haven't told you. Do you remember a couple years ago we responded to a domestic? There was a guy and his girlfriend arguing in the court yard and we got there right as things started to get physical. So we started to break it up and I've got the girlfriend then right as Renzulli shows up the guy throws you to the ground and I react by grabbing the guy and taking him down with what might could have been considered excessive force."

"Jamie what does this have to do with what we're talking about?" Eddie asked pleadingly wishing he would stay on topic

"I haven't got to that part yet. So we went back and later that night after you had left I got called in by Renzulli. More or less he accused me of using more force than necessary and asked if I had any romantic feelings for you. He gave me the night and an ultimatum. I had one night to decide if I had feelings for you or else if I showed any other hints of overstepping our relationship he was going to have one of us transferred to a different precinct."

"Wait Renzulli knew there was something between us?" Eddie said shaking her head

"Eddie open your eyes detective, I think everyone knows there's something there between us except us! I think even my dad knows there's something between us"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because that would've been weird 'hey the boss thinks I have feelings for you. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Fair enough. So what'd you tell Renzulli?" Eddie asked bracing her for what she knew had to be the truth. Since they were still partners Jamie had to have told him there were no romantic feelings. Eddie needed to hear him say it though- before she could give up.

"I can count on one hand the number of times I've lied to Renzulli- even though he was my partner for two years when I was first on the job. But, at that point in time I valued our friendship and our partnership more than our chance at a relationship. Plus, I didn't even know if you felt the same way"

"Was this before or after we, ya know, kissed?" Eddie said daring to mention that one first kiss.

"Couple months after. But like I said I couldn't tell how you felt"

"What do you mean you couldn't tell how I felt? It was obvious I had a thing for you Reagan"

"Was it so obvious? Because after that night we both played it off like it was nothing"

"What's else were we supposed to to?"

"I don't know? Thinking back on it we should've acted on it"

"I don't regret that decision"

"You don't?"

"No, Eddie think of all the great times we've had as partners! Who knows if things would've worked out between us then but because I decided we should stay partners we've saved each others lives a couple of times"

"Okay that might be an overstatement"

"No I'm serious! Remember when that guy put a threat out on me?"

"Yeah and I remember almost getting blown up which neither of us could've prevented."

"But then I was able to save you when he kidnapped you"

"I thought we weren't going to talk about that again"

"Okay sorry. But remember a few months ago when Marcus almost got us killed in that bank"

"Well that was just partners having each others back"

"But I'm glad it was you who had my back"

"So tell me this Jamie. Did you even think about it before telling him you didn't have romantic feelings for me?"

"Yeah of course I did. In fact I came this close to telling him to reassign us. I went to see Erin at work and ask her what she thought I should do"

"And she said?"

"And she said she thought I had feelings for you. Actually I believe she said you were 'my type'"

"And you still decided to tell him there was nothing romantic between us?"

"Eddie I told you, at that point in time- which was two almost three years ago- I valued our partnership"

"So was it hard?"

"Lying to renzulli? I mean I felt a little guil-"

"No I meant pretending there wasn't something there"

"Well yeah. Actually it was really hard. That was the day before our anniversary on the job"

"That's why you wouldn't go out with me!?" Eddie exclaimed as things finally began to make sense

"You remember that?"

"Yes I remember that I was pissed. I couldn't believe you wouldn't celebrate with me"

"Trust me I wanted to, but I knew how that would look. But what about you, now I've answered all your questions but you still haven't told me how you feel"

Eddie took a deep breath. "I think a part of me knew from the second we met that there would be something between us"

"You mean love at first sight?"

"I don't know. I don't really believe in that stuff but maybe some sort of chemistry. I mean when we first met I basically had to pick your jaw up off the sidewalk."

"Hey that's not fair, plus you were the one flirting with me from the get go"

"Not true"

"So true"

"It's called being friendly"

"Actually I think the word you were looking for is flirty"

"Whatever either way I think there was something from the beginning"

"So you're trying to say you've felt this way for four years?"

"I think whatever feelings I have for you are stronger now than they were then but I don't know..." She trailed off

"You don't know what?"

"Jamie, do you think it's a coincidence that we have both dated people over the past four years but nothing's ever gone further than a couple of dates? We're young, good looking people but in four years neither of us have had anything substantial"

"Well you get jealous when ever I talk to a female"

"Do not"

"What about that nurse?"

"That was one time we addressed the issue and I thought we were over it. Plus you get jealous too"

"No, now you're making things up"

"Not true! What about when that officer from my training course tried to make a move on me?"

"Okay that guy was a sleaze and you know it. I was just watching your back. Plus he was a superior officer anyway. You're not the kind of girl to sleep your way to the top"

"That's not what I was doing"

"That's what it would've looked like. I was just looking out for you"

"Call it what you want but whatever the reason neither of us can hold a solid relationship"

"What about that guy Connor?"

"First off that was after you were out of the picture and second off let's not talk about him again"

"I was only out of the picture becau-" the Jamie cut himself off. This conversation had been healthy up to this point there was no reason to start pointing fingers.

"So what do we do?" She asked

"We already tried dating" Jamie stated

"That was a good two days"

"I might not call it it my finest two days but we were good for a little while"

"Does the bomb on their first date still feel like a bad omen for the relationship?"

"A little. But I don't know I guess the first three good years kind of negate that."

"So are you saying you want to give it another shot?"

"Is that what you want? I think that's what I want"

"I think that's what I want"

"But if it's this easy what have we been afraid of?"

"This is a pretty big decision" Jamie answered

"Not really. People date all the time"

"Yeah but how often do good friends date then break up and continued being friends?"

"It's possible"

"But unlikely"

"So we're just afraid of what happens if things go wrong"

"That sounds about right"

"Well that's crazy what if things work out and we get married and have kids and grow old together"

"That's possible I guess" Jamie laughed at the thought of him and Eddie married with kids. That part seemed surreal.

"So should we think about this more? Make sure it's really the right decision?" Eddie asked

By this point they had reached eddies apartment and Jamie was parking out front. He stopped the car. And looked her in the eyes before motioning that they both get out of the car as he said "No I don't think we need to think about it any more"

"You're sure this is what you want?"

By this point she was heading toward the trunk and he met her there face to face. He took a deep breath saying a silent prayer that this would come out right.

"Eddie Janko, I have to be completely honest with you right now. Over the past few months there's been nobody I've wanted to talk to as badly as I've wanted to talk to you. When Sydney left me I thought I was heartbroken but what I felt then was nothing compared to what I felt when I saw you with Connor. Over the past four years we've had arguments and differences of opinions and you drive me crazier than anyone else but we've overcome all that. Even when you make me crazy you're still the only person I want. When I thought I was dying you have no idea how glad I was that you were there. We've saved a few lives and we make a great pair on the job and off. There's nobody else I would have wanted to spend the last four years with. When I met you it was a dark time for me. My partner had just died in my arms. But you, you helped me even if you might not have realized it. Training and then working with you every day made me enjoy being a cop again. And I have a confession to make, I didn't visit your dad all those times just because I felt charitable. I visited him because it was sometimes the closest I could get to you. I couldn't love you because we were partners but he could. And now whatever happens tonight I can't keep pretending like I don't love you because I do. We made a great partnership and now no matter what happens I need you to know that I will always be there for you." After a pause he added "even if you call me crying about a dresser at eight o'clock on a Thursday while I'm at a dinner party, I will always be there for you"

At this point Eddie was speechless. Nobody had ever said anything like that before and she had a weird feeling nobody else would ever again. It was one of those genuine once in a life time moment.

"Well I guess that settles it then" she said softly.

"We good?" Jamie asked as he had hundreds of times before

"Yeah, we're good" she said with a smile just like old times as she leaned into him embracing him in a warm hug.

"You know we're under that same old street light" Jamie pointed out. With a smile.

"Yeah we are" Eddie acknowledged with a mischievous smile thinking she knew where this was going.

"You know what that means right?"

"I hope so" she said as he pulled her even closer cupping his hand on her face as their lips met. As they stood there two bodies joined together under the all too familiar glow of the street light suddenly all the pain and hurt of the last few months, everything that had come undone, suddenly came back together.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I had a couple ideas about continuing the whole story line with her dad but I like the closure of this scene. I might continue this in a sequel but for now this is it! Thank you!


End file.
